Trapped in a Game-Fantasy World
by Gen3sian
Summary: I, Miura Tadase AKA Dark Identity, one of the Supreme Lords of Narzarick, got trapped in a different world after the end of the popular game, Yggdrasil, now my mission is to reunite with other players or at least my guild member, the Ainz Ooal Gown, and look for answers. (RE-WRITING WITH LOTS OF CHANGES)
1. A New Beginning

**I do not take ownership of Overlord, that's to Kugane Maruyama. Thanks to him we can enjoy this fantastic story. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Some characters are made by me, but other characters that may appear are not owned by me. Don't copy and claim it as your own.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A New Beginning**

During the final moments of the popular game **Yggdrasil** a young player, **Miura Tadase** aka. **Fukitsuna Sonzai** (Sinister Existence), with his companion also a Pleiades, **Nadia Wildfang Foxtrot** , doing hunting near their territory of the **Ainz Ooal Gown** Guild.

Nadia, my first companion, is a werewolf girl with white hair, purple eyes, a pale skin, wearing silver light-battle armor with a black cloth under her armor, leather bags that hold various items like potions, poison, and other things. She was mostly a rogue type fighter but sometimes she likes to use heavy gauntlets or special short daggers when she likes to be personal.

I am a Greater Doppelgänger of Level 100, wearing a dark purple robe, under a dark steel armor but sometimes I, kind of change to a light armor or heavy ones, because I am a hybrid fighter that can change between mage and warrior or more, but I liked mostly mage because of the range. To hide from human races I use a jester mask, being a white black mask. But now like I said before, I was wearing a heavy armor like because of hunting that we were doing.

With my faithful staff, among others, the [Staff of Deceiver], a simple silver staff with tribal patterns in black, an ebony gem place at the top of the staff with three claws around the gem.

"Pheew, this should be enough." I exhaled a breath of relief after getting a grand amount of monster loot. "Guess I should reunite with Momonga before the game ends."

I looked at Nadia, stood still, sheathing her weapons just as she is now following me around as a companion. Nevertheless, why do I speak alone? They do not interact with players so there isn't much of a conversation.

I was just returning to the Guild with Nadia following me from behind like any companions. There was just silence as we were returning to the guild. Guess the customization I made that she was serious to which would bring harm to her master.

But anyway, playing Yggdrasil and meeting players such as me, a heteromorphic race, making the greatest Guild of the world comes to an end. Guess racism between races doesn't compare for which the real world happens during daily days.

Sigh… I'm maybe overthinking that… this wasn't just the end of this fantasy world. Maybe… we could all meet again once Yggdrasil II appears so once we can become the one proud guild of Ainz Ooal Gown.

But then again, we'll have to wait for how long before the game starts with their developing from the core to being once again the game we all dream.

I open my console menu watching the countdown of the game. I couldn't even return in time to say goodbye my guild leader or anyone else. Sorry leader, it seems that I won't see you last time in your avatar.

I almost felt sad until I looked at the time of the game coming to an end. I closed my eyes thinking the server would close and then glancing with my eyes at the 'real' world…

But that never happened at the moment.

"Huh?" I blurted out watching the wild scenery, feeling the breeze of the wind… Wait… _feel?_ Did the programmers of Yggdrasil lie to us players to work on an upgrade of the game? No, no, they wouldn't lie to their customers at all. But what I was thinking right now was… how?

I looked now at my gloved hands… Why was I still in my avatar? Did something happen to the game? I look at myself glancing that I was still in my character's outfit and all!

Now that I think about it… why did I think this outfit was cool? I look like a fool right now.

"Lord Fukitsuna." An unfamiliar female voice called from behind.

I turn back to see that Nadia was closer than the system granted them to stand. And wait… did she ever talk like that? I only heard them talk during fights to cast their skills.

"Lord Fukitsuna, are you alright?" She asked tilting her head.

I didn't think it was possible, but is it happening right now?

Did I get _fucking_ Isekai-ed into Yggdrasil? No, no, stop thinking like that Miura. You ain't some kind of character written by somebody in front of his or her computer. What kind of idiot would think that I, among _all_ , be Isekai-ed into this world?

But… watching Nadia in front of me, did I got transferred here?

"N-Nadia…?" I said with a slight surprise.

"Yes, my lord?" She tilted her head with a curious expression. "Is something I am needed?"

What in the fucking _God_ 's name am I doing? Am I talking to one of my creations like a normal person? Wait, am I? No, no, no time to think right now about that.

She seems to be confused, maybe of how I am acting right now… Yeah, I should put up as her master with a cool mind.

I clean my throat trying to compose myself and looking at her with a dignified expression, though the mask wasn't helping much. "Nadia, it seems that we are right now in an unusual situation."

Nadia put a serious expression as her body tensed ready to fight off an unknown enemy. "What situation are you speaking about, Milord?"

"I do think that we were transported far away from our Guild by some unknown enemy." I mused with a serious tone. "I do not know about our situation nor know their motives but we should be prepared."

"I do not understand what you're saying, Milord. But you're right; I can't feel any of our people of Nazarick near."

I nodded getting what she was saying. So not only I'm alone with Nadia but I don't even know if my Guild is here or any player; even when I tried to open my consoles, there wasn't anything in front of me. And even if it was a bug, the game would pop up something to warn the players.

But… if I am here, WHAT AM I FUCKING GOING TO DO _NOW_?! IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION I CAN'T EVEN GO BACK TO MY WORLD! OR WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH MY BODY! IS IT GOING TO ROT?! SOMEBODY IS GOING TO LOOK FOR ANSWERS?! I DON'T EVEN _FUCKING_ KNOW IF I AM EVER GOING TO RETURN AT ALL!

As I am fucking blowing my mind off, I am still a dignified member of Ainz Ooal Gown so I must put a calm demeanor in front of her. For now, I'll have to learn about this world to get information and everything else.

 **(Few minutes later)**

The two of us decided at least to look for someone to know better about this world. Until Nadia sniffed blood not far from us and went straight to the scent.

When we arrived, we saw a group of bandits fighting another group of soldiers or knights from afar.

"Milord, it seems that those bandits are raiding those people." Nadia pointed her finger at them. "What should we do? Leave them be?"

Humans; as the default race Yggdrasil startup. Many players choose because of what they are but some others choose other races and the least one, such as me, chooses to be a heteromorphic being.

But looking at them, Nadia was right. There is a group, dozens of bandits, attacking a carriage while the least of them, wearing some kind of armor is protecting it.

Are they royalty perhaps? I don't know, for now, I could get them to help me to know about this world.

"Hm, in our case, we shouldn't help inferior people." I started. "But in this bizarre situation, we should at least know more about this world. So, Nadia, you bring their attention to us as I prepare myself with a spell." Nadia nodded as she ran first to the bandits.

As Nadia was approaching them, one of the bandits had noticed her.

"Hey, there is a chick coming at us." He said to one of his colleagues.

"She doesn't look like a normal one. But... boys, capture her." Another one but much bigger spoke with a smirk, drooling on his imagination once they get her.

Three of the bandits went straight to Nadia with their swords and as they swung their swords to scare her, Nadia suddenly disappeared.

"H-Hey! Where did she go?" The first bandit was surprised at the sudden disappearance of the chick.

"She couldn't have gone far." The second one said, looking around.

Before they could even notice the third one said with a shocking tone.

"H-HEY THERE SHE I-!" But it was too late; the two bandits were beheaded as the third one was left speechless and shocked.

"WHAT THE?!" The bandit leader was intrigued. He then noticed someone else up to the hill. "HEY, THERE IS ANOTHER ONE! ARCHERS! KILL HIM!" He ordered, pointing at me.

The archers were preparing their bows and arrows.

Guess by looking at them, they were between Level 10 and 20. Nothing compared to what I am at all.

The bandit archers let their arrows fly toward me as I simply looked at them without worry. Why do you ask? Because I'm a Supreme Being of Nazarick and I have seen my battles against other players and wars… this doesn't phase me at all.

"[Razor Blade]!" I swing my arm creating a compressed blade toward the arrows, cutting them all on air.

"Wh-What the?" The bandit archers were shocked.

Though I was simply testing if my arsenal of skills was working well but right now there wasn't anything wrong with them and they were working just as I remembered during my gameplays.

The bandit leader growled at the misfortune which cursed under his breath.

"Damn those sorcerers with their magic. If bows and arrows don't work, go personal! Ignore those pesky and weak guards and KILL HIM!" He ordered the other bandits.

The bandits that were fighting the weakened knights or guards left them to get me.

"Who… who are they?" One of the many guards left wondered looking at their mysterious saviors. Inside the carriage, a young lady glanced from the window at their gallant heroes.

Watching the remaining bandits, I can see that there are 20 bandits including the leader outnumbering the 10 guards. At least, they can take a breather from their fight.

"Lord Fukitsuna," Nadia said standing next to me. "What are your biddings against those fools?"

"They are nothing but obstacles on our mission and given that those fools are underestimating us, we should simply give them a lesson," I stated glaring at them.

"Shall I remove them with force?" She asked with an evil tone, holding her daggers on hand.

I waved at her in dismissal. "Don't. I'll show them the difference between our power and them. Get behind me." I ordered just as Nadia nodded and stood behind me.

The bandits continued charging at us fully intent on killing us or yet teaching us a lesson, though that wasn't that they could accomplish easily.

On my hands, a small ball of fire emerged and pointed it at the bandits.

The bandit leader noticing the magic immediately stopped just as the small percent of them stopped just like their leader. The other 'cannon-fodders' continued charging without care.

"[Solar Incineration]"

The small fireball ejected from my hand and as it continued making a path toward the bandits, it started growing its size.

The bandits that were running stopped the moment they saw the fireball grow and were shocked that they weren't given the time to dodge in time with instant death.

The explosion took a grand scale which created a smokescreen blocking any view from it.

After some minutes passed, the smoke started scattering letting us see the carnage or what was left of them. Ashes spread on the ground where the bandits were once standing.

I may have overdone it.

"Wh-What a monster…" One of the remaining bandits whimpered in terror.

"What are we going to do?"

The bandit leader gritted his teeth at the carnage at what the sorcerer just did moments ago and pointed at me with his battle-ax. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU INGRATS! JUST KILL THEM!" He commanded in rage.

The bandits having no choice to disobey his order, charged against their will to kill me and Nadia. But that had them backfired and was rather stupid of them because as soon as they were closer to us, heads started rolling on the floor by Nadia.

15 of the bandits were incinerated by me and 4 were beheaded by Nadia. I was not amused at all. Given that I had years of experience in fantasy battles, they were carrying with a stupid plan to outnumber us and where did that end up.

But now that I'm thinking about it, I couldn't believe that I had just _killed_ another person or well… people as in plural. If I were to be doing what I was doing at the moment, being a human, I would have _vomited_ or _panicked_ or _shivered_ or something without caring. I didn't even feel disgusted to see the blood, the carnage, the gore or death.

Maybe now that I'm a heteromorphic race, I could even feel anything against them at all. Even though I'm a Doppelganger, it feels less disgust but more amusement right now.

"What in hell's name are you?!" Finally, the bandit leader growled bringing me out of my thoughts. His expression still made him furious but the emotion he was carrying betrayed his shaking body and constant sweating gave the idea that two mysterious strangers obliterated his entire group with ease.

"Hmph... There is no need to spell my name those who reek in the garbage." I spat menacingly, and as soon as I ended to speak, I snapped my fingers commanding Nadia to eliminate the last pest.

"W-Wai-!" Those were his last words before Nadia slashed her knives on his neck, ending his life instantly.

"Good work, Nadia." I reunited with her as the body fell backward on the floor.

"Your words humble me, Milord." She bowed. She was delighted by my words while bowing.

"What are those two..." The guards who survived spoke in awe before they cheered for the heroes who saved their lives.

As the guards cheered, the doors of the carriage opened. A well-dressed lady got out of it and the guards notice her and stand firm opening a path to the heroes.

"Strangers, thank you for your assistance. If you weren't here, god knows what would have happened to us." A young lady thanked us while bowing.

"It's nothing much. You people were lucky that we were nearby." I replied, raising a hand. Nadia stood behind me, checking the dead bodies of the bandits.

"I am **Kayla Naimbet Dawngor** , a royal daughter of the **Re-Estize Kingdom**. May I know your names?" The young lady with brown long hair, green round eyes, wearing a light purple dress with different accessories and a golden necklace, introduced herself and asked.

"I am..." I paused, thinking that my name 'Lord Fukitsuna' wouldn't be agreeable and it would be suspicious. I thought hard, thinking for a name that would be perfect for a new beginning and said. "My name's **Iden Mak**."

 ***(A/N: I had to use something referring my character with Identity and Mask.)***

"Nadia. Nadia Wildfang." Nadia said with a poker face.

I was glad that between all other Pleiades, Nadia was different from them. As they despise humans as garbage, Nadia neither saw them indifferently; not amazed nor disgusted… just _neutral_.

"Sir Mak, Miss Wildfang, as one of the royal families of the Re-Estize Kingdom, I am thankful for your help in our dire situation." She revered herself just as the other guards did the same.

"Its fine, Miss Dawngor, I am glad that we could stop them in time," I assured her raising my hand.

"So powerful and humble but should I ask, what were you doing here before meeting our situation?" She wondered.

"We were on a journey with some of our companions but after some circumstances, we were separated so I'm looking somewhere to stay and look for them at the same time." I lied.

"Oh, it's a tragedy that you had got separated with them." She said with a regrettable tone. "Maybe I could help you. My guards and I were on our way to the kingdom but after the fight, most of my guards are wounded and tired from the battle. Maybe I could ask if you two could help us reach our destination and rest there. Its destination last at least one or two days."

Yeah, I noted that the guards were tired and injured, and some of them were with critical injuries. I can help them with that part.

"Maybe I can help your guards with their injuries," I said walking toward the injured.

Kayla maintained her mouth closed to her saviors watching at what he was going to do.

Raising both of my hands, I started with the spell. "[Close Wound] and [Fairy Invigoration]" Using both Priest and Druid spells on healing.

A white-yellowish light engulfed every guard, ridding off the injuries and closing wounds instantly. The weary guards were also the same except that their stamina was returning to their bodies.

After finishing up with the recovery magic, every guard started getting better.

"Oh dear, you know lots of magic, Sir Mak." Kayla complimented in awe.

"This is nothing, really." I shrugged.

Kayla nodded before taking her attention toward her guards.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE! THANKS TO THESE TWO SAVIORS, WE HAVE NOW AN ALLY AND HELP TO RETURN TO OUR KINGDOM SAFELY!" She shouted giving command and morale to the guards before looking at us. "Shall we depart?" She said with the softest tone ignoring the first tone she used.

"Y-Yeah, we should." I felt my sweatdrop falling on my forehead.

Kayla nodded once again before entering into her carriage. As for us, we were given two horses from the dead bandits.

So for the next days of our journey, we eventually asked for some information about the world and all. Telling her that we were far from this part of the world and came not long before, obviously being a lie, but she had given us enough information telling us that there are three major human countries: **Re-Estize Kingdom** , **Baharuth Empire,** and the **Slane Theocracy**.

She didn't know much of the latter kingdoms or other ones because she was only briefed on her own kingdom's history. So at least, I could later find information on those two countries next time I get the time to look for.

It had lasted two days to arrive at our destination, where Kayla had called it **E-Rantel**.

Looking at the medieval era view, it was a fantasy world.

Once we had reached the entrance, Kayla peeked from her window. "Thank you two for helping us to reach here, Sir Mak, Miss Wildfang. Not for you, we wouldn't imagine what would happen to us against those bandits. Here is your reward for helping us." She handed us a sack of something, maybe coins? I don't know how much the value is in this world.

Placing the sack of coins inside my inventory without being noticed by other people's eyes, I bowed to her politely before asking. "Where can we look for a place to stay? It's our first time here so we don't know much of it."

One of the guards stepped in and pointed at the western side of the place. "You can go straight to this path and the next right, you can see an Adventure Guild and much toward you can see an Inn. I can recommend it with full mark." He recommended it.

"Alright, I'll look there. Thank you." He said. Before I could even start walking, I stopped and turned back to Kayla. "Before I forget, I would recommend not telling about us to your parents, Miss Dawngor."

"Wh-Why?" Kayla asked.

"We wouldn't want to meddle into some political or other nobles' attention as sometimes it isn't mostly good for people like us."

"B-But I could at least tell my parents of you and that you wouldn't want anything against other nobles."

Thinking of what she just told me, she was kind of telling the truth but meddling before knowing what is with my situation ain't many things I could spare.

"Charming but no, I won't feel good to reject when a damsel is asking us for help. But that would require less of our time to look for our companions." I said lowering my head. "In time, I'll spare my time to help you when I have an income."

Kayla hummed thoughtfully putting a finger on her chin for a moment. After a few seconds, her eyes seem to spark an idea. "I see. It is quite regrettable that I can't help you much. I hope to see you next time during one of my spare times, Sir Mak."

With that, she had marched with her guards to her estate.

"Hm, it went better than I thought," I said to nobody else and started walking toward the Inn.

"Lord Fukitsune," Nadia called. "Do you think that woman is planning something?"

I started recalling the moment Miss Dawngor had a glint on her eyes or something.

"Hm, who knows? This isn't something we can handle with difficulty, Nadia." I said coolly. "We are members of the Ainz Ooal Gown so nothing can stop us."

"So majestic words from you, Milord, I am quite content with your determination." She said bowing slightly. "What should we do now, Milord?"

"For now? We should get accommodated and find our way of income. We can't survive with this amount of money she had given us." I said motioning with a shake of the said money. "We should at least get to work where those guards mentioned; The Adventure Guild."

Nadia kept quiet looking ahead as we continued walking to search for the Inn those guards mentioned.

Just before she stopped me and asked me a question.

"Lord Fukitsune, what do you think of humans?"

I stopped, looked at the sky and thought about the answer to it. I am a human though in this body it would be _was_ as I am a Doppelganger, able to change the form of any being with ease as this is one of the early skills of the race: [Mimic].

So to speak, I was still in my Doppelganger form only that I was still using a mask so those people assumed that I was one. For Nadia, she had hidden her ears so they couldn't have seen her beast ears at all.

But moving back where she had asked me something about what I think about humans, maybe an honest answer would be better.

"Well, Nadia, humans apart of us being, Demi-Humans and Heteromorphic, humans are scared of the unknown so they battle against them to challenge their fears. Not only that but fighting against us gives them the only thing that unites them, not for anything they are simple _packs_ of rats hidden in their fears."

Well, I didn't think of anything else to explain to her. Just going to the flow I think.

"I see. I understand, Milord." She nodded sagely.

"We should go toward the Inn to plan our upcoming plans."

We continued our way toward the Inn and eventually managed to arrive. The sign had some kind of image of a boar inside a circle, though the worst of things was that I couldn't even read the language. This sucks.

 **(Inside the Inn)**

Stepping inside the Inn, we noticed that there were various customers inside eating and drinking their hearts out. Some of them looked like civilians but there were some adventurers by the gear they were wearing.

Ignoring the rest, we walked toward the manager.

"Welcome to the 'Boar's Lair', what can I get you two?" The man in front of me was big in a way that had brown messy hair with a thick beard.

"We need a room for a night and food," I said. "How much is it?"

"Staying for the night costs 2 silver coins and food is 5 bronze coins." The manager answered.

Handing him one gold coin, he gave us the exchange of 7 silver coins and 5 bronze coins.

So in a way, the monetary value of this world is like this:

1 Bronze Coin / 10 Bronze Coins = 1 Silver Coin

1 Silver Coin / 10 Silver Coins = 1 Gold Coin

1 Gold Coin / 10 Gold Coins = 1 Platinum Coin

 **(A/N: I know it is stupid but hey, some people do this on mangas.)**

"Thanks."

"You two can wait in one of those tables and wait for the food." He said pointing at one of the empty tables.

I nodded and went to get our seats. Though in reality, I don't even know how Doppelgangers eat, I can simply try.

Wonder if my leader were to be here, could he even eat?

Huh, who knows?

Nadia and I seated next to each other and waited for a few minutes before one of the waitresses came with our dinner.

Deciding that I should at least try the food, I used [Mimic] to change into a human form. I made myself into a young middle-aged man in his early 20s, tan skin, blue eyes, a scar in my left eye and right lip, a thin beard and a long black hair undercut with a small ponytail on the back head to blend among humans.

I took my mask off and began eating. Sure it was the same method of eating when I was in my real body but now that I'm living like this, it ain't that bad. The taste was good as the meat was tender and juicy, even the soup tasted good.

Just then, I notice Nadia looking at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked blithely as I lower my fork.

"Th-There is nothing, Milord." She stuttered lowering her gaze on her plates. I think I saw something red on her face, must be my imagination.

I simply shrugged before continuing eating with my heart content. Who would think that I could again the taste of food and drink, this was heavenly!

After eating our food, we went toward our room and started being serious.

"Alright, after tasting some human food, we should now plan what we are going to do from now on."

Nadia sat down on another bed. "Lord Fukitsune, what are your plans?"

I cupped up my chin with my hand and thought about it. We don't know if there are other players in this world, and even if they were, we couldn't even know if they are friendly or hostiles.

There were cases of PKs when we played but if there would be players like that, what could happen to those that die?

Many options and so little information… I should just start by getting information on selected places or people and get an income for it.

Yeah, first off we should have a way to get incomes since money talks in every language in existence.

"We should first look a way to get money, Nadia." I took out the bag of coins and shook it. "From what I counted, we have at least 19 gold coins, 7 silver coins, and 5 bronze coins. Even if there had some income of money, we don't even know the world's history so we should at least get information, not letting our ignorance subdue our intelligence."

Nadia nodded comprehending what I was getting at.

"So I plan to work in the Adventure Guild for our income and after getting enough money, we should get more information." I finished, sighing by thinking that I could at least process this new world.

"I understand, Milord." Nadia crossed before looking at the window. "Should I get the first turn to watch if any intruders come, Lord Fukitsune?"

"It's alright, Nadia. I can simply use [Alarm] the moment those invaders that have bad motives to harm us. We should at least get enough sleep for the night." I stated which Nadia nodded.

We took our gears and put it in our inventories so without more pauses; we got into our bedsheets and started getting to sleep.

As I laid down watching the ceiling, I had many things on my mind thinking… if there is going to be a way to return.

But… do I want to return to Earth?

I left home to study abroad in acting, I work over-time in my part-time job to get my food on my table and my life was repetitive daily. I couldn't stand the normal life, I wanted to explore, go to adventures and live freely; and that was the only thing that I enjoyed… playing Yggdrasil. The fantasy world was exactly the way I could have wanted to live, no more struggles, no more restrictions, no more being chained to a repetitive life just because it was the REAL world.

Sigh… I don't even know if I could still want to be Miura Tadase than Futkitsune Sonzai, one of the 41 Supreme Beings of the Ainz Ooal Gown; the Prodigy Student.

Why was I called 'The Prodigy'? That was because being a Doppelganger had a hidden passive that only those people that reached level 75 could see.

The skill was called [Mind of the Prodigy] getting me access to learn other races, classes, and skills from others if by chance I get to learn from them.

I remember when I learned about that passive skill, I went frenzy on learning every skill from others' arsenal of skills. There was much to learn and much to test them on the field.

But after something happened, I get to be part of the Major Guilds for Heteromorphics; The Ainz Ooal Gown.

Recalling all those memories was good for my mind to ease the present. I couldn't even change that from others.

Well, I should get my rest for tomorrow me.

So by that, my mind drifted to the darkness of dreams.

 **(The Next Day)**

After getting breakfast and putting on our gears for the day, we marched toward the Adventure Guild to work for our income.

Remembering the route that we took to get into our Inn, we managed to locate the Adventure Guild. Nothing out of ordinary if I was honest, big place, people walking in and out, parties of different classes to work with, yeah, I'm going to love this world.

"This is it," I said looking at the sign, which I can't still comprehend the language. Yeah, I should get started with that. I then turn to my beast companion. "Nadia, remember not to start a fight unless it is necessary, alright?"

"I understand." She nodded.

When we entered the front gates, we noticed that various adventurers were chatting, lollygagging, etc. There were others seated watching from afar of near trying to figure out on us.

As for me, I wasn't even fazed by them.

I let it slip a little of killing intent showing that I'm more capable of dealing with them.

The room started to become colder as it kept letting my killing intent do my work. Some started to cower as they couldn't handle my KI. Others struggled but put a tough face, though I could notice some of them with a nervous expression and sweating. And the least of them was simply staring at me without fazing, though I could someone feel that they were kind of amused.

Ignoring the weaklings, I walked, with Nadia behind, toward the front desk with one of the workers in front of though she was a little pale. Guilty as charged.

"I have come here with my companion to sign as adventurers," I stated.

"Y-Yes… I would be in a moment. If you please, could wait for a minute I'd gladly give your tags."

I nodded waiting for a few minutes before the female receptionist took out two copper medals to us.

"This is your identification of being Copper Rank Adventurers." She said handing us said medals.

"Excuse me, what are these ranks if I may ask?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, of course, the Adventure Guild has various members of adventurers divided with different ranks: **Copper** – **Iron** – **Silver** – **Gold** – **Platinum** – **Mithril** – **Orichalcum** – **Adamantite**." She informed. "As for each category of jobs depend on the strength of the adventurer or group."

"Hm, I see." I hummed lowly, consuming the knowledge.

"Is there anything else that I can help?" She asked dutifully.

"Since I just got started could you please look for the hardest quest? I am quite capable of magic as my companion is versatile with her skills."

"I understand. Wait over there while I look for it if you please." She answered. Nodding, we went toward empty seats to wait for her.

As I was waiting, various adventurers were ogling us to test or analyze how convenient we were. As if they could do anything against me, or did they even care what I just did minutes ago? Gosh, human's stupidity at its finest.

This kind of thing isn't my thing; I would simply go with whatever the highest members of the Guild tell me to do such as gather ingredients, material or better yet raid others Guilds or dungeons. What my Guild Leader would be doing right now if he was here? He was the one, who gave me orders and instructions. I can't even understand why he even wanted to be the leader…

 **(Meanwhile in another Location)** (Maybe you should know)

"ATCHOO!"

A mysterious character sneezed. He was wearing a big purple-black robe while holding a golden staff with snakes-shaped holders that hold different spheres representing elements.

"Momonga-sama, are you ill?" A succubus asked in concern about her leader's health. "Do you want me to look after you?"

"It's alright Albedo." The skeleton lich identified as Momonga reassured to his servants. "I may have gotten a cold or something."

" _Does an undead can get_ sick _?"_ A male arch devil wearing an orange suit, a red necktie, black gloves, and circle-shaped eyeglasses thought-wondered. _"I'll have to check with the doctors if the undead can even get sick…"_

 **(Back to the Protagonist)**

I don't know how many minutes I have been waiting for the quest. The place didn't even have a damn clock to know the hour. And such luck to not have a _damnable_ clock on hand if such thing as time would be so boring.

Nadia was sitting silently with her eyes closed. Many people could think that she was dozing off or thinking about something but for me that is different. She is focused on gathering information with her ears to hear other adventurers' chatting.

Looking at the receptionist, she had finally had looked for the hardest quest she could find and before she could even call us someone had decided to barge the place and some knights started entering to make a path.

A silhouette appeared at the door and started walking elegantly inside. We could notice that it was someone familiar, the only person we recognized just days ago. One day ago. Kayla Naimbet Dawngor stood between the two paths of knights.

She seemed to look someone around though I knew who she was looking for. Once she had scanned the room and looked at the person or people she was looking for, she pointed at the people, meaning both me and Nadia.

"There you are!"

Sigh… What am I gotten into?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **I have made major changes such as if you noticed, to those old readers, that I changed the name of the MC. Being first 'Dark Identity' to 'Fukitsune Sonzai' since it sounded cooler. But the human name stays as it is.**


	2. A Problematic Lady

**Chapter 2**

 **A Problematic Lady**

I don't even know where to start… I was a simple college student playing the last hour the popular game 'Yggdrasil' before it ended. I was one of the members of the famous Guild: Ainz Ooal Gown, sending terror to our enemies and inspiration to other players who had chosen the heteromorphic race.

Just then, after I thought that the game had ended in the blackness I wake up being inside my avatar: Fukitsune Sonzei. So strange over here right now, nooo, this was just the beginning.

Later my NPC companion, Nadia Wildfang Foxtrot, talks to me as a _normal_ being. You can understand how stupidly an NPC could _talk_ when the game didn't let them have their own minds and decisions, which I am happy that she can now talk and all. But the thing that I can't comprehend at the moment was _HOW_ I am in this situation?

After miserably trying to calm myself I decided that for now we could look for some answers and search if there are other players or at least my guild members.

And by some chance, I get to save a damsel in distress from some bandits which they weren't even a challenge but more like _test subjects_ to find out if my skills were available.

For now, they worked perfectly but I can't always depend on my passives so I have to train them as it was breathing air.

After saving them and healing the injured, they had helped me reach to one of the cities of their kingdom, the Re-Estize Kingdom, called E-Rantel. The place was good, it was by my expectations, and looked like any fantasy novel I had read before.

Now the planning for my future was looking for incomes and other players to find a way to return. But then it struck me, do I really want to return? I could live in this world as a different person. I was free from my chains and all. So I really wanted to enjoy the moment.

So I first went to the Adventurer Guild to get my license and start working… BUT… there is ALWAYS a BUT in it…

Just before I could even start, the Missy that I had saved came with her knights inside the building and looking for _someone_.

And that _someone_ happened to be _me_ …

"There you are!" Kayla Naimbet Dawngor called, getting me much attention and eyes onto us.

I could hear various adventurers chatting behind my backs and all. Some were talking amused, others were… not kind with their words. As if I can testify that, Nadia may have a vein pop on her forehead with rage. The death aura she was emitting wasn't helping much to get the idea.

…yay me…

Everyone at the Adventure Guild started whispering, some kneeled down to the royalty and others were looking, curiously, at a safe distance.

"Yes, here I am," I said sarcastically looking at the newcomer. "Hello Miss Dawngor, what brings you to my attention to today's event?" I asked not surprised that she had come. The day before she had a strange glint on her eyes, such thing even Nadia picked on.

Nadia was silent for the most part, but her frowning didn't help that she was expected such actions.

"As we had spoken before, I had told my parents about your gallant saving from those bandits and they had asked me who was my savior was. I had explained to them that there were two individuals that were the one who had saved me and they wanted to reward you. Of course, I didn't give detailed descriptions of you two but you should know that knights started making rumors of you two, which those words ended in my father's ears."

Ah, I see…

"And does that imply me to do, Miss Dawngor?" I asked gesturing with a hand on my chest.

"Sure, I told them that you two didn't want to be disturbed in your quest to look for your friends but I had… _given_ them an idea to help you two."

We both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before returning our attention to her.

"Continue," I said waving circularly my hand.

"So my idea to help you two was…" She paused, making the moment a little intense which such thing made many adventurers and bystanders look forward.

"Was…?"

"…to become my new _bodyguards_." Kayla finished her sentence with a bright smile.

There was a long pregnant pause. Adventurers and bystanders were looking at her owlishly, as we stared at her blankly.

"Wait, wait, wait, you are asking _us…_ " I said gesturing both me and Nadia with my finger which Kayla nodded excitedly. "…to become your _bodyguards_?"

Okay, this was beyond what I had expected. I more likely expected some dumb nobles asking me to be some high-ranking soldier or in my case mage, by secluding me in chains. I don't want to be a fucking bodyguard. I'm a fucking _Supreme Being_ , for goodness sake!

"But!"

Her voice brought me out of my thinking as I continued hearing her.

"I am not only asking to only become my bodyguard and that. I am letting you free of your choices of being an adventurer as your companion does." She said gesturing at Nadia. "I know that you won't accept this kind of sudden decision but if I hadn't made this decision other nobles and royalties would have come to you. And trust me; they are far worse than me."

I looked at her owlishly as looking around if what she was saying was the truth. And getting various nods was making me understand that in this world exist spoiled royals and nobles. That's just great…

I glanced at Nadia if the decision was right but she simply closed her eyes, deciding my own decision on this matter. She would simply follow where her master would go.

This is simply great…

"Alright, alright, I get it. But there is a problem which I can offer." I raised my tag to show her. "We both are simple Copper-rank Adventurers. Even if I had accepted, most people would think lowly of us."

Kayla seemed to think of something as she was cupping her chin with one hand and the other was under her well-developed chest.

"I think that I can resolve that problem." She stated with another smile, a _smile_ which I'll have to get used to when she has some ideas.

She walked toward us and raised her open palm at us. Gesturing that she wanted our tags, we handed them silently. She then walked toward the receptionist and started whispering something at her which she later escorted her to meet someone higher up.

Waiting patiently as other adventurers were waiting with us and others went with their own lives and schedule, Kayla had returned alone walking victoriously at us.

"Did something happen which requires you being happy, Missy?" I asked letting a _smile_ spread my face though not from happiness but professional.

"Why yes, of course, I had spoken with someone you would meet in the future. But for now, I had discussed with him about your ranking. Here, for both of you." She raised both of her clenched hands as we raised our hands at her in confusion.

She then opened her hands handing two blue tags onto our hands.

"Now you two are Mithril-rank Adventurers!" She declared happily.

"WHAT?!" Every adventurer that was present shouted or others spat their drinks comically at the sudden promotion.

Nadia wasn't even fazed since she didn't understand the sudden change of ambient. And as for me, it was between surprised and bewildered at the declaration of the promotion.

I looked owlishly between her and the _new_ medals. Just a few minutes ago we were Copper-rank and now we are Mithril-rank, this ain't good in many ways as gamer and actor.

What achievement did I do to deserve this? I haven't done any quests the moment we stepped inside this world, and now I'm holding this medal in a silver platter. This ain't right!

"MISS DAWNGOR!" Someone's voice brought me my attention. I looked at the source of the voice to see a brown-haired man wearing chainmail armor, wielding a broad sword on his waist.

There were two other colleagues standing behind him through their expressions were more distraught and disapproving.

A red-haired woman wearing black garb, a grey scarf and tight pants, and by the looks of it she was a rogue/thief. As for the other, a black-haired man wearing full armor, a war hammer and a big shield on his back, with his arms crossed and a disapproving expression.

"Vazil… don't." The female rogue said, on one hand, face palming and the other on the hips. "You're going to embarrass us…"

"MISS DAWNGOR! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY MEAN THAT THESE TWO UNKNOWN COULD BE MADE INTO MITHRIL RANKERS WITH EASE?!" The one name Vazil expressed abruptly about us.

I wasn't mad, in fact, I was on his side that I couldn't possibly cheat in that way but it was a personal opinion and I kept it for myself.

Kayla hummed angrily before glaring at him. "It is because I had personally seen their abilities with my two eyes." She stated. "Are you implying that I would lie about this?"

"Grr… Even so! You can't simply promote them when nobody else does know about them!" He retorted.

"Oh-hoh…" She perked an eyebrow which by now I'm guessing that she has another idea. "Are you saying that if everybody knows their abilities, are you going to acknowledge them fully?"

Yup, nailed it.

"If by challenging them, we can observe that these two are capable to wield their ranks, SO BE IT!" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at me. "Then I, **Vazil Undaro** Gold-rank Adventurer, shall challenge you!"

"Oh boy…" The female rogue groaned with frustration.

"It's no use, Frya. When Vazil puts something on his head, he won't change his mind at all." Her other male companion said still his arms crossed.

"I know, Marcus…" Frya face vaulted lowly.

I'm very sorry that you two have an idiot friend and hope that I won't hurt him too much.

I turned to Nadia which she looked at me with murderous eyes sending me the 'Could I please kill this idiot?' expression. I simply sighed and shook my head telling her that I was going to deal with him.

"Fine, buddy, let us be on our way."

I don't know how fucked up is going to be this _battle_.

 **(Outside the Adventure Guild)**

A crowd surrounded us just to see our fight. I was standing with my hands under my robe looking around as if this would be like a dog fight. Nadia and Kayla were together. Nadia had brought up food to eat and enjoy the fight.

"Shouldn't you be worried that Sir Iden is going to be injured?" Kayla asked wondering while looking at Nadia.

"I'm not even worried that my Master will be injured. As more I could think, the people around could be more worried to the one my Master is fighting against." Nadia said nonchalantly.

"Huh? What do you mean by-?"

"You'll see." Nadia finished as she continued watching ahead while eating.

Vazil was glaring at me furiously and I even noticed a vein popping on his head. Was he really mad that I got Mithril-rank? Sure, people get frustrated when somebody else gets a promotion but I couldn't even fathom the way he reacted. What is really wrong with him?

Though knowing between our strengths, I should really use between Second-Tier Magic and Fourth-Tier Magic just to be sure. From Fifth-Tier onward would be overkill.

 **(A/N: I still don't get about the Magic-Tier thing. So if someone does know explain to me. I get that some a powerful other are weaker, but at least a different explanation about the use.)**

We both stared at each other trying to figure out our strength, though the guy that I was fighting against was glaring at me furiously as I simply looked at him blankly.

Not waiting for more, Vazil lunged toward me with his sword on hand. "[Quick Feet] [Ability Boost]!" He chanted as his speed started to rise up. A swing on my chest would have been dangerous if I was simply watching him move a slightly slower.

A bend forward, stepping back to avoid the slash but he continued with his swinging. I continue dodging effortlessly each swipe with ease, not trying to give him an opening.

"GRRRAAAA!" He swung his sword over his head with the intention of striking it on my head.

I simply sidestepped before it would have connected with my head and struck the empty air and ground.

I would have simply ended it the moment the fight had started but a man's pride is easily broken when someone doesn't know the other party's strength.

In fact, before the fight started, I could have used [Flashing Steps] to reach him before he reacted and punched him on the chin to neutralize his mind instantly.

Other changes, were trapping him in a [Galleon Prison], endless wind vortex holding him inside and not letting him escape the place unless he had some kind of counter of it.

Gah… So many changes yet I, as a man, can't underestimate my opponent even though I know I'm strong. I shivered if there is a moment I would underestimate someone. Look at how I got myself into before.

"ENOUGH!" He roared and from the looks of it he had enough. "IF YOU ARE TRYING TO PROVE YOURSELF, YOU WOULD HAVE STARTED WITH YOU FULL POWER!"

I looked dumbfounded at him. Is he really stupid? I thought that someone like him would be calm and calculative but he is just a hot-headed guy with an inferiority complex? I don't know.

I glanced at Nadia, standing neutrally, and gave him a 'What-should-I-do?' face and she simply shrugged.

Sigh… Sometimes I wonder if the other Guild members were looking at him like I was…

"Fine, I'll prove myself if that is alright with you."

Vazil grinned spread his lips before getting into position.

I glanced at his two companions that were giving him a not impressed face.

Ah, fine, I'll let him do what he wants to do.

Vazil lunged forward at me raising his sword. "Just where I wanted! [Trinity Slash]!" He had swung three times simultaneously. Many were surprised at the action but for me and Nadia well… not so much.

I raised two fingers pointing at him. "[Rebound Barrier]!" A semi-transparent barrier formed between us and received the triple slash immediately.

Which the effects took place as the three slashes returned to their owner managing to cut him.

"GAAAGH!" Vazil screamed in pain as he was launched back.

"Vazil!" Frya shouted and before she could have stepped in, Marcus guy stopped her by raising his thick arm in front of her. "Marcus?!"

"Stop, Frya! Vazil wouldn't forgive us if we step up." Marcus said not looking at her. "We need to keep quiet and watch him."

Frya was about to retort but she couldn't muster to speak.

Kayla was watching with widen eyes in surprise but also amazed at my sheer power.

Vazil staggered to get up as he planted his sword on the ground to help himself up.

"Geheheh… If I hadn't used [Steel Skin] the moment my [Trinity Slash] cut me, I wouldn't have stood a chance."

As expected for a Gold-rank Adventurer, he had experienced during his career. But that doesn't mean much when someone had a player as 'Fukitsune Sonzei' for years.

"Hm, I'm amazed that you could have withstood your own attack with ease. But your next attack shall be your last!" I said coolly. Damn, those classes of acting are paying off.

"Bring it on." He grinned as he lunged again with the last of his strength to make his last attack respectable. "Here I go! [Hydra Impetus]!"

His movements were clean and fast, not something a human could easily manage as it requires many years of training. It seems amazing that he had gained a little of my respect for him.

"As shall I!" I raised both hands, flexing my legs down so what I was about to do, it doesn't blow me away. "[Scorching Discharge]!" A flashing light blinded everyone on the other side of the arena where many spectators had to shield their eyes.

Vazil was also relented to shut his eyes at the sudden light. It gave me enough time to launch another attack.

"[Aqua Jet]!" Water projectiles shot at him straight to his limbs. They weren't lethal but they could at least render him from moving.

"Grr…" He groaned as he fell down face first.

"It seems that this has ended." I settled looking around. "Someone bring him a medic," I said turning around to rejoin with Nadia.

Before I could even stop, a thick hand put on my shoulder. I turn around to see the other man of Vazil's companion standing in front of me.

"You're strong." Marcus started. "You are someone we shouldn't have messed with so for my part, I'm apologizing from our friend's behavior." He said as he watched Frya next to Vazil with a low-grade potion on hand.

"No harm done," I said shaking my head. "At least I have the approval of many spectators that my strength ain't an illusion."

"So it seems." The man rubbed his head sheepishly. "My name's **Marcus Ballasco**. As for the other two, you already met Vazil Undaro, and the woman is **Frya Teramos**. We are the Gold-rank party **Phantom** and we are glad that this confusion had been dealt with."

"Yeah, there is no harm done, Ballasco-san."

Marcus nodded with a smile before rejoining with the others. As for me, I returned with Nadia and Kayla.

"I'm amazed that you are this powerful," Kayla said putting her hand on her lips in amazement.

"Of course he is." Nadia nodded proudly. "There is no individual that he is capable of defeating."

Yeah though Touch Me or Nishikienrai could have done it better… The many training schedules I had to take part in were difficult and satisficed.

"So!" Kayla said starting to smile widely.

"…So what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So that everyone _knows_ that you deserve to be Mithril-rank, you are officially my new Bodyguard!" She cheered gleefully.

Ha, ha, ha… I forgot that this was the main reason that I had to fight… Great…

Nadia seemed to look indifferent as she simply accepted what outcome I would choose. I, for one, don't have many options. As she said before if I didn't choose her as my patron other nobles and royalties that are far worse than her would come to me. Many novels had depicted them as spoiled shits. Kayla looks different from others if not for her… unique mind.

"Fine, fine, we don't have anything else to do rather than looking for our friends. We may encounter them in one of our quests outside."

"Yes! My parents would be delighted to meet you two!" Kayla cheered and before we could walk away, a commotion occurred not far.

We looked at each other before walking toward the scene.

At the gate of the kingdom, various carriages and wounded soldiers returned from somewhere. Kayla recognized one of the many wounded soldiers.

"Stronoff-san!" Kayla rushed off the wounded captain. I followed her from behind with Nadia out of curiosity.

As I watched Kayla rush toward the wounded captain, I spoke aloud wondering who he was which in return one of the stationed soldiers informed me.

 **Gazef Stronoff** was the captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom and was also the King's personal royal bodyguard. He was wearing silver armor with red lines, red and yellow straps on his chest plate, beige pants, red gloves, and red boots, wielding a long sword. He was a middle-aged man with tan skin, brown eyes, brown short hair, and a small beard on his chin and cheek.

"L-Lady Kayla… I didn't… expect to see you here…" The man named as Stronoff groaned between panting and tried to stand up. But because of his injuries, he had fallen onto his knees.

"Stronoff-san! Don't move! You're going to be worse if you move too much." She said as she bent lower.

Hm, there were many soldiers that came back injured. Some of them had light wounds as others were critical. I don't know what they were fighting against but having those kinds of injuries; I can guess it has been something dangerous.

"Sir Mak," She called. "Could you possibly heal them please?" She asked me looking at me with her puppy eyes, expecting what I should do.

I sighed looking at the wounded soldiers. "Fine…"

As I raised my hands toward the wounded soldiers, I cast two spells. "[Full Recovery & [Harmony Revitalization]." Two white orbs appeared on my hands and the light engulfed every soldier's injuries.

The cuts were closing instantly as soldiers started to stand up on their own, amazed that they had recovered from their fatigue.

I felt that my mana had diminished not much but I could feel my mana reduce its proportion.

Gazef was amazed that the critical injuries inflicted on the battlefield had seized to exist.

He clenched and unclenched his fists in amazement before looking at me. "Thank you, stranger. You have saved me and my men from the misery we didn't think we could recover. But let me ask you, who are you?"

I was about to speak if not that Kayla cut in. "This man is Sir Iden Mak and his partner Miss Nadia Wildfang. They had saved me days before my arrival by bandits and also, these two are my new bodyguards." She introduced us confidently.

Nadia and I stood silently, though Nadia seemed to express with rage as her aura to emit a dark color around her.

"I do not think badly of humans but should I make an exception, Milord?" She whispered with venom.

"Calm down, Nadia. I'm not mad if that's what you're asking. And no, you can't kill her either." I whispered back, she seemed to have calm herself down but still glaring at Nadia who didn't notice the malice. So I looked straight at Gazef for answers. "So Captain Stronoff, would you explain to me what happened?"

"Sure, let us go to the barracks and speak there."

We nodded as we followed him toward the barracks and let him take off his armor. We then sat down on a table and someone had served us tea while we were about it.

"As I was speaking, we were dispatched to investigate and hunt down the imperial knights that were attacking villages around the kingdom. We followed a lead that led us to Carne Village and we met a mysterious magic caster who had saved the village."

"Wasn't he suspicious?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, at first I thought that he had submitted the village for his own benefits. But he declined that it was those motives so we let it slide." He explained circling his hand in a wave. "After that, we had come to realize that the ones responsible for the attack were the **Sunlight Scripture** of the Slane Theocracy."

"Sunlight Scripture? Who are these people?" I asked out of curiosity. If they were enemies, I should be prepared for the upcoming battles. "Are they some kind of agents of the Slane Theocracy?"

"Don't you know?" Gazef asked which Nadia and I shook our heads in denial. "Well, the Slane Theocracy is a nation that is heard it is one of the oldest established nations that have six hundred years of history. They also say that they worship six great gods, who appeared six hundred years ago so the country is divided into six different religious sections each with its own specialized intelligence agency only focusing on what they are skillful. And the Sunlight Scripture is a group specialized in exterminating demi-human villages."

Ah… so they are _those_ types of people… Racist bastards… I can understand that Humans can be against Demi-Humans and Heteromorphic because some of them are dangerous, especially us Heteromorphic, but what about those who are _innocent_? Those who don't specialize in battles? I must think of a plan to deal with them.

"So as I was saying after we discovered that the Sunlight Scripture were responsible for the massacre of the villages, we confronted them with our might. Unluckily, we weren't prepared when they had prepared some summoning angels to battle us."

Eh?

"Excuse me, Captain Stronoff. Would you kindly describe those summonses? Or recall how they were?"

"Hm, I can assure that those summon were armored in white with a yellowish halo and swords and seemed to fly." He described instantly.

So wait… the description he had told me… I can only think that he was talking about the Archangel Flames. The same monsters of Yggdrasil specialized.

How could this world have the same monsters of Yggdrasil? This doesn't make any sense in a way…

"So after that, what happened?" Kayla's voice brought me to the continuing of the explanation of Gazef's.

"Ah yes, after we had fought against the Sunlight Scripture… I was at their mercy." He said solemnly looking at his tea ignoring Kayla's gasp. "My men and I were defeated, we had fought until our last breath but we weren't matched against them. They were far stronger than my men and myself… We were outnumbered, overpowered and mostly outclassed by their 'angels'."

Damn… they couldn't even turn the tables because of those Archangels Flames. They were mere Level 24 back in Yggdrasil but overpowering Gazef in number, I can think that his strength is between Level 29 and 30. He is mostly the strongest human I had seen until now. Do humans just reach Level 30? That is going to suck in lots of ways.

"But before they could even strike me down, I had suddenly teleported back to Carne Village." He said which surprised us. Teleportation magic is advanced magic to there couldn't be any possibility that Gazef would have obtained one.

"How did you manage to return to the village, Sir Stronoff?" Nadia asked, surprised that she had asked something I also wondered.

"Yes, before I could fight against them the magic caster that had helped the village had given me an amulet or sort of to me." He said watching thoughtfully at the window. "I noticed that, after I returned to the village, the amulet had somehow disappeared from my hands. It was most likely a teleportation or swapping device that switched my men to him."

"So then who was the magic caster, Stronoff-san?" Kayla asked to which gained my attention.

 **(A/N: Drum please (drums noises of presentation))**

"If I recall his name… his name was **Ainz Ooal Gown**." Gazef declared.

Nadia and I seemed to widen our eyes at the sudden declaration. We didn't know what to expect that the only thing we can say is… Ainz Ooal Gown is here!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Supreme Lord or Royal Bodyguard

**Chapter 3**

 **Supreme Lord or Royal Bodyguard**

The name of the magic caster is Ainz Ooal Gown… Is he implying that someone is being called as our Guild?! That isn't possible and possibly ain't a coincidence, I'll have to continue asking to Gazef about him.

"Captain Stronoff, do you recall how this Ainz Ooal Gown man was or if he had a companion or someone with him?" I asked him with hope.

"Hm, I do recall him being tall, wearing a big purple tunic or robe and holding some kind of golden staff that had various snakeheads but I couldn't see his face since he was wearing some kind of red mask." He described him. And I could affirm that that man was my Guild leader! "He also seemed to be with a woman in a black set of armor wielding a black battle-ax. Sorry to tell you but I do not know the name of the woman."

"No, no, no! It's fine!" I assured him. Though sharing looks between me and Nadia, we could confirm that it was Momonga and the black-armored woman was Albedo.

This is the only lead we have is that both Momonga and Albedo are here! If that is the case, maybe our Guild is also here!

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you more, Sir Mak." He said with a dejected smile.

"It's alright, Captain Stronoff. You had many troubles that you had to take care of." I was happy enough that my Guild leader was here, that was enough.

"Fufufu, you are gentle when you talk like that, Sir Mak." Kayla giggled at her new bodyguard.

"Yes, yes, Missy. I'm just a softie and all." I said impassively before she pouted cutely in front of me.

"No, no, no!" She huffed with mild anger pointing at me. "Now that you are my new bodyguard you should call me 'Lady Kayla', understand? I'm only 19 years old!" She declared.

…She is 19 years old?! She is barely two years younger than me!

Sure, I had seen people react in a way if they are taken for a kid. Maybe she has some kind of anger issue when mentioning her age. I should shut my mouth.

And as for Nadia, how she is reacting the way she was talking to me, she was gladly glaring at her trying to make a hole on her skull.

"Nadia?" I called her making her flinch and stand firm avoiding eyes-contact, pretending that the glare didn't happen. "Something wrong?" I played ignorantly.

"I-It's nothing…" She muttered.

"Don't worry much if you think the way she talks," I said making her turn her attention at me. "I mean, it doesn't do that harm on me that much, just pretending that I'm listening to her quietly."

"Ah, I see." She nodded, her anger disappearing like smoke. "So not only you trying to gain her trust, but also getting her to get us vast knowledge of this world. I see I see…"

This girl… Does she think like that? I hope the rest of the Nazarick doesn't think as she does…

Now that I'm thinking about it, I wonder what Hawk and Sorath would be doing right now…

 **(A/N: I checked on the Internet that some character (Supreme Lords) created two or more NPC to guard Nazarick such as Aura and Mare by Bukubukuchagama and other too.)**

 **(Nazarick)**

"Atchoo!" A snowy owl birdman, wearing a black trench coat, under it a purple shirt, black pants, black boots sitting on a chair while attending a patient in Nazarick, sneezed.

 **Hawk** AKA **Doctor Death** , is a rogue medic which is more for defense and support, he specializes in healing magic, poison to heal or kill, martial art moves, throwing knives or other sharp objects and stealth. He is more like Demiurge which is like a gentleman despite his appearance but does not let your guard down because if he sees an opening he could kill as a grey owl hunting his prey in a silent way which nobody would notice.

He is mostly in his medic office attending patients in Nazarick.

"Oi, oi, Doctor, you wouldn't want to be ill right now and let another amateur be in your place, wouldn't we?" Another voice brought his attention to the door.

A male fallen angel with short black hair, red eyes which his eyes were sharp, a pale skin, was wearing a long black gothic jacket with an oversized hood with purple stripes from the shoulder to all the back, under it he was wearing a black T-shirt like that said "Only Death Awaits", a golden chain that has "666" sign, a long black pants, black with spikes boots and a tattoo on his right arm that says "Grim" while holding a scythe which had a skull on the upper edge, a black steel chine, having two grips, a black with different markings on the snath and a golden holder on the ring.

 **Sorath the Angel of Death** , is a berserker fighter which is more offense and is a commander of other berserkers, he specializes in close combat, great agility and up to 6th tier magic. In spite of his young appearance, he could kill like a starved dog, no, like a wolf and devour his prey in bloodshed. He is mostly training with other torturers and sometimes with the three demon generals under Demiurge: **Jealousy, Avarice,** and **Wrath**.

 **(A/N: I don't know how to describe a scythe so I checked on the Internet and it is like that. Also, in this case, Nadia would be like the 1st creation, then Hawk and lastly Sorath.)**

"Shut up you idiot." Hawk hissed to his annoying 'little brother'.

"Whatever, I'm just checking my 'big brother' and nothing else." Sorath leaned against the door.

"Sure, whatever you say." He said writing down his reports.

Silences descended between these two 'siblings' until the patient decided to leave and thank for the assistance to the doctor.

After another minute waiting if one of the two would start talking, Sorath rendered defeat, suffocated in the silence.

"I wonder where our Lord could be right now or at least big sister Nadia." Sorath wondered, saddened.

"…I don't know. For now Momong-, I mean, Ainz-sama knows nothing about the other Supreme Lords. I can theorize that it could only mean they have perished or something happened to them." Hawk checked his tablet of his patients without looking at Sorath.

"Don't talk like that about Lord Fukitsune or Nadia Sis!" Sorath yelled madly. "It sucks that the other Supreme Lords disappeared and most of the work is now to Ainz-sama." Sorath put his scythe leaning the wall and sat next to Hawk.

"Well, for now, our loyalty belongs to Ainz-sama. I don't mean we would rebel or anything but if there is a possibility that either Lord Fukitsune or Big Sis Nadia has a chance of returning Nazarick, we would still be loyal to our Leader." Hawk stated with finality.

"Yeah, you're right," Sorath responded, standing up from his seat, grabbing his scythe and leaving the medic office. "I'll see ya later, brother."

"…I'll see you too later... brother." Hawk replied after Sorath shut the door.

 **(Back to the E-Rantel, Military Barrack)**

"So this Ainz Ooal Gown character, the magic caster, saved you after you were about to get killed by those Sunlight Scripture, right?" Kayla summarized everything Gazef had told us.

"Yes. If not for him, I and my men wouldn't be here." He nodded solemnly before looking down at his cup, being worried or something.

"Is something the matter, Captain Stronoff?" I asked, curious about his behavior.

"Ah, it's nothing really important but please just call me Gazef if you wish. You have gained my respect after you saved me and my men." He said calmly. "I'm just worried that this world is filled with much stronger foes, being Humans, Demi-Humans and other ones. As far as I know, we humans aren't much stronger as individuals but as a group, we are one. What I'm worried about is… how can we defend ourselves from those that want to harm us and are stronger?"

I glanced at Nadia if she could answer that but she didn't move to answer him as she sipped her cup of tea to avoid the question, leaving me in charge of that.

I sighed internally before looking at Gazef. "I understand your worries Gazef. Most of the Humans are indeed weaker than other races, but what can we do? Wait for our doom? No. We have to stay strong and protect the weak even if that means death. You can't battle your enemies with that weak will; you need a determined and decisive mind to tell yourself that you have to do so others don't have to."

Gazef's expression seems to sink the information on his head before smiling at me. "That's admirable of you Sir Mak." He seemed calmer after hearing me.

"Alas if I have to permission to call you Gazef, you may also call me by my name." I sipped my tea calmly.

"Many thanks, Iden."

We were now calmed of the dense situation of his defeat that then someone knocked on the door, gaining our attention.

A young woman with long golden hair, vibrant, dark blue eyes that shine like sapphires, filled with warmth. She was wearing a fashionable white dress, which further strengthens her image of purity. Around her neck hangs a golden necklace, appearing to symbolize her noble soul.

"Excuse me." She said as she entered. When she entered the first person she had noticed was Kayla and went straight to her. "Kayla! When I heard the attack of the bandits, I had thought the worst. How are you? Are you okay? Did they do something to you?" The young woman asked in a panic tone to see if her friend was hurt, squeezing her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay Renner. And stop squeezing my cheeks!" She massaged her aching cheeks before introducing us. "Thanks to these two were the ones who saved me from that messy situation."

As on cue, Nadia and I bowed politely in the introduction.

"Good afternoon, Milady, I am Iden Mak and my companion here is Nadia Wildfang," I said politely with a slight bow.

"And they are my new bodyguards!" Kayla interrupted cheerfully.

The blond woman sighed playfully. "You needed one or two after what happened. Even your parents were freaked out."

Oh yeah, now that I think about it, I did hear someone scream during the night. Talk about lung power.

"Tee hee." Kayla cutely made a face which I simply looked away in surprise though I'm surprised that these two are close friends if they are teasing each other.

"Oh, sorry for the late introduction, I'm **Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself** , daughter of King **Ramposa III**." She introduced herself with a happy tone. "It's nice meeting with Kayla's new bodyguards since she needs it."

"The pleasure is ours, Princess."

Renner noticed Gazef and smiled. "Ah Captain Stronoff, it seems that the expedition went well."

Gazef shook his head. "That's not quite, Lady Renner." Renner tilted her head in confusion. "We were badly injured during our expedition to investigate the sudden attacks around the Re-Estize Kingdom. Iden-san healed us when we expected worse on our return. Thanks to him, we are restored for our next battle."

"Oh my!" Her eyes widen in surprise as she looked at her friend. "Kayla, do you think he is as powerful as Evileye? Or do you think he is much more powerful than her?"

"Oh, I don't know really." Kayla shrugged. "Evileye is powerful sure, I admit, but I can't compare to that if Sir Mak does his best. I have seen him battle, and let me tell that he wasn't even using half of his full strength at all."

Hee~ so little kitty knows what she is watching and values my effort.

"Well then…" Gazef interrupted. "If there isn't anything else to do, you should return to your parents, Lady Kayla." He suggested.

"Yup! They would be quite surprised when I bring them with my new bodyguards!" She beamed happily.

"Oy vey." Renner sighed deeply.

 **-o-**

"Oh, my dear daughter, what did I tell you about going out alone without an escort?!" A brown-haired gallant man, his hair combed back, a fashionable beard between his lips, blue sharp eyes, wearing a fashionable noble attire having a mixture of dark red and purple, beige pants and brown boots, scolded softly at Kayla. "I don't want to repeat what happened when you went outside alone!"

"But da~ddy! I told you that I would just look for someone you would be happy to meet with!" Kayla answered.

As for the moment, Kayla had brought us toward her house or… estate to meet with her parents, to tell them that we are her new bodyguards as she mentioned before.

…Yay me…

But as soon as we reached the main doors, someone had come toward Kayla to hold her with a hug and scolding her mildly.

We were baffled that someone had instantaneously come just to _hug_ Kayla but I could assume that his much love for Kayla would be her father.

Another person was walking down the stairs… and HOLY MOLLY that was a fairyland stair. Imagine a princess character from Disney having a massive ass estate and one of the many stereotypes of just nobilities was having freaking big ass stairs.

Ahem, as I was saying, another person was walking down the _freaking ass_ stairs which were, in reality, a beautiful woman of white skin, long brown-haired styled in curly waves and round green eyes. She was wearing a beautiful blue and purple tailored dress and high-quality shoes.

Oh wow, if the way her body didn't mean anything I wonder if M-Rated artists would do something to her. Don't if you value your shiny balls to not destroy them for whatever perverted mind you got.

"Dear, you should let our dear daughter speak if you want her to speak her mind." The mil- I mean, the woman said with a beautiful tone.

"Yes, my dear." He cleaned his throat as he let Kayla free from his grasps. "I'm sorry dear Kayla but you know how we acted after hearing your previous situation."

Kayla returned a smile, a proud one, to her father. "Don't worry daddy! I'm a big girl if those bandits could do anything against me."

"Don't be so adjacent to that, my dear." He then noticed us. "Now tell me, who are these two people that followed you, my dear daughter?"

"Ah yes, they are the two I spoke of that saved me the day before." On cue, Nadia and I bowed. "They are Sir Iden Mak and Miss Nadia Wildfang. They were the ones I talked about, daddy!"

Both of them seemed surprised and later bowed, which took everything on me not to be surprised. But damn, watching nobles bow is a surprise.

"I'm very thankful that you two had saved my dear daughter. I wouldn't imagine what would happen otherwise." The man said trying to not let cry.

"As my dear husband said, we are very much thankful for your assistance."

"Oh no, no, no, there is no problem at all!" I cut in. "I couldn't let someone alone if those brutes were to be… _touching_ this girl at all. We managed to show them some manners though they wouldn't be missed at all." I said the last part a little sadistically.

"Well then, I should be complacent with you two but anyways, where are my manners! I am **Allard Berrot Dawngor El Grand**! You can call me Mr. Dawngor or Allard, I don't care!" He waved his hand dismissively.

"And I'm **Danna Crystal Naimbet**. You can call me Mrs. Dawngor or name if you wish for." She giggled lowly.

"And as you already know our daughter, **Kayla Victoria Naimbet Dawngor** , we are one of the many noble families in the Re-Estize Kingdom."

Victoria? As in 'Victory' in Spanish? Maybe I shouldn't question the name right now as it won't be relevant at all.

"It is good to know good sir." I bowed politely, Nadia mirroring it at the same time. "After all, your daughter was the one who recruited us as her new bodyguards."

There was a pregnant pause as what I blurted out, had to enter their minds.

"Oh come on! I was going to tell them!" Kayla huffed half-angrily. "Bad, bad, bad, bad! I wanted to surprise them! And you ruined it!"

I simply chuckled at the antics of the girl as Nadia stood silently and impassively. Her parents weren't much stranger as they also were laughing softly at her.

"So that's why you went today to search for them." Allard expressed contentedly. "Let me be honest, I am surprised that you had requested them to become your bodyguards and all but every time we request you, someone, to do it, you always reject it. Why's the sudden change, my dear?"

"Well…" Did she look sheepish? Yeah, she looked sheepishly at the moment. "I, uh, didn't want anyone that looked weak without I had seen it with my eyes?" She offered weakly.

Allard narrowed his eyes, wanting to know if his daughter was lying. Of course, he didn't since he exhaled deeply while shaking his head. As for the mother, well, she stayed quiet most of the time but she seemed to check on me or something if it isn't the way she was looking at me from the head to toe.

Maybe not, maybe I'm just too hungry that I'm just hallucinating.

"I'll let it slide the moment since you got yourself one," Allard said which Kayla seemed to sag down, which my understatement, she sighed internally or not. "But I hope to continue with your studies without delay."

"Yes, daddy!" She mocks saluted which I don't know where she does learn from it at all.

"Well," Danna interrupted. "Since our daughter arrived on time, we should get dinner before it gets cold!"

"Alrighty then, the chefs must be waiting for us at the dining room. Shall we go, Sir Mak?"

Did he just… go with being Jim Carrey for a moment? Sheesh right, I'm going to _love_ it.

"Sure, let us dine." I nodded as we followed them inside.

During dinner, I had mentioned about Kayla and Renner's friendship. Allard was briefly informative saying that he was a close friend of the king so the two were quite closer than anybody else. It was quite fascinating if saying that the princess had at least friends, not being an asshole and all but, Renner seemed being nice, charismatic and beautiful on her way but someone… I could feel something amiss from her.

Call it a hunch, but I've seen my share of acting to see various types of personas people put. Either she is a great actress or I'm just imaging it completely. Meh, I'll have to deal with it when the time comes.

Nadia, as she was getting informative, asked what type of noble were they. And well, Allard proudly stated that he was a famous merchant who required selling mostly armor and weapons, and he had keen eyes for weaponry and armory when appraised so if he could appraise an object, he would detect if it is broken or chipped.

Danna had told us that their family also did a little charity for the poor. Some of the workers here are orphans or had a misfortune during their lives. They were saved by Allard and plead loyalty to him as his family.

Noting on his build, he wasn't like those stereotype nobles that are greedy or fat. He was quite healthy and had a nice build for someone who doesn't work out a lot even has a nice personality now that I'm talking to him.

After dinner, we were dismissed and escorted to one of the guest's rooms that we would take place. It was big, cozy, two separate double-beds, big windows, a table with two chairs and a sofa. There were more but I'm too lazy to explain what I see so I laid down on one of the beds, obviously taking off my gear and putting it inside the inventory, and succumbed into the dark slumber.

Nice beds, by the way. So comfy and fluffy.

 **(The Next Day)**

Everyone woke up on this glorious day and took breakfast early in the morning.

I am not much of an early riser but no Supreme Lord shall be defeated against the mornings! I ain't Garfield.

After breakfast, Kayla suggested taking a walk around the city with us as her bodyguards. And even if Allard had told us to follow her, we were bent to do it anyways though Nadia was keener on following me than her.

Sure I get that a noble child walking around the city alone is _suicidal_ … It's like putting a puppy on a minefield!

…

…

…

Okay, bad example…

WITHDRAWN!

As for the walk, it was nice to walk around the city, breathing the nice clean air, nothing like the real world that the global warming is furious on us for polluting, dirtying, etc. the entire world…

Ahem, as I was saying, nice clean air and not even half an hour and some drunkards or idiots were trying to swing at Nadia or/and Kayla but also trying to rob us.

If there were a definition of 'Human's stupidity', this could one of many!

"Should I eliminate them?" She asked unsheathing slowly her daggers.

I simply groaned and face-palmed. "No, Nadia… simply beat them or knock them out." Before I let small grins form my lips. "Painfully."

"Right away," She grinned as she sheathed her daggers and cracked her knuckles. She walked straight at them menacingly which they didn't even bother feeling fear at all.

Yeah, this is Human's stupidity at its finest. Maybe Drunkard's stupidity…

"Hey, little lady, do you want us to show you a good time?" The men cackled at the disgusting joke they just said which I could feel a cold rage emerging on Nadia.

Before they could even react, Nadia had punched the first man on the face managing to break his nose. She then went to the second one and kicked him on the gut, making him clinch on his stomach. And the last one, dear lord help me, had kicked him… on the groin.

I could sympathize with the pain, though I wonder right now if I do _have_ an 'Excalibur' since I'm a Doppelganger.

"Oh come on! I wanted to see!" The reason Kayla said that is because before the first one got down, I had used my robe to block her view completely.

"No can't do, Lady Kayla. Your father would be mad at me if you saw it."

"So what? I saw what you two did against those bandits. I've seen worse!" She interjected.

"Now, now, this isn't you should be proud of, Lady Kayla."

"Hmph." She huffed angrily before putting attention on Nadia with a slightly amused tone. "I didn't think you were that fast when I saw you before."

"Oh don't be." She denied shaking her head. "I've simply used 5% of my strength. They weren't even a challenge." She proclaimed looking neutral but her tone was confidence, she then pointed at me. "The most amazing one is Master here."

Damn, I knew something I was forgetting.

"Oh yeah, you did say that Iden-san was your 'Master' but isn't he a Magic Caster?" She questioned.

"Y-Yeah, well, I am a versatile one. Even if I love using my magic, it ain't wrong to learn how to fight closely. I-I trained her before so she can move fast."

"Oh, so you can also fight as a fighter?" She asked tilting her head.

"Y-Yeah, that's right." I half-smiled at her.

"Okay then!" She smiled cheerfully. "It was a good thing that I recruited you, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah, Lady Kayla, indeed you did." I chuckled nervously, later glaring at Nadia because of her mouth.

Nadia shrank and lowered her head in shame after I glared at her.

"Now that it is done, let's go elsewhere to shop!" Kayla gleefully skipped away as we followed behind closely.

"…Nadia?" I started changing my tone from Baritone to Bass which made Nadia flinch. "Could you explain to me what did you do wrong?"

"I-I… um…" She lowered her head. "I-I… do not know… Lord Fukitsune…"

"You carelessly told her of my abilities." I declared firmly watching Kayla skip happily. "I know you feel proud that I'm your master and creator but that doesn't mean that you have to reveal much of my powers."

"I understand, Milord," Nadia muttered. "…Are you mad at me?"

I glanced at her at the corner of my eye. I knew that being one of the Supreme Beings; I look basically for them a god, but please… lay down that kind of mind. I wonder if any other of the Floor Guardians or subordinates act like her.

If so, I have to get used to it if any of them are here.

But returning to my conversation which I can note that Nadia's case is more like 'scolding', I need to lay down the girl a little. The sudden change of talking to my 'children' ain't normal.

I sighed calmly patting her head. "No, I am not mad at you, Nadia. You just didn't know that and I can't blame you for not knowing. I hope the next time this happens, doesn't conclude the same, alright?"

"I… Yes, Milord." She sobbed happily. "I'm thankful for your mercy."

I shook my head slightly and took out a handkerchief, which I got it beforehand, at her.

"Don't cry, Nadia. Those tears don't suit you, my dear. Clean it before somebody else notices it."

Nadia nodded before cleaning her tears.

As for that, REAL shit! Didn't know that they could CRY out of their minds! I just wanted to instruct her to not tell much of my powers and to not say much like 'Master' or 'Supreme Lord' in public! That would fucking bring _unwanted_ attention!

Sigh… guess acting like one was too realistic for her. I'll have to make something to ease her pain.

After that, we followed Kayla around the city buying, browsing, checking stores, etc. There were various things she liked and wanted to bring some sweets for her parents. As for the sweets, the place where she got them was extravagant and expensive. Didn't even know that this world could have chocolate, and oh lord blesses you that these chocolates were heavenly!

But checking stores to stores and buying much what Kayla wanted… there were… too much for two people to handle. Nevertheless, I used [Levitate] to bring every, and my mean EVERY, shop bags with ease. Don't ask how many, there were too many.

We were about to reach near the Adventure but I couldn't but notice that two new adventurers were entering the guild.

 **(A/N: We know who we are talking about; they will appear shortly.)**

One of them was like a man wearing full black battle armor, a red cape and wielding two black broadswords on his back, and the other one looked like a small woman with black ponytailed hair wearing a brown cape hiding her body.

The knight or warrior, whatever, I don't know anything about him. As for the girl, I don't know if my eyes were tricking me but I thought that she was Narberal Gamma for a second. Maybe she could look like her though she isn't the person I was thinking. I guess that it is just my imagination.

…Or maybe I should check later.

I looked back at the girls, Kayla seems to show around to Nadia and glad to talk another girl apart from Renner. Nadia seems to be more open to others, not that I knew much of them speaking with the Pleiades at all but well, she can be trusted with whatever they're talking about.

I noticed that people were giving awe expressions, could it be because I'm levitating more than one person can carry? Dunno, I had it worse when I was in the real world. Those shopping bags sometimes are a nightmare.

We managed to return safely as I put the shopping bags at the entrance. At the front, Allard and Danna were awaiting our return.

"Welcome back, my dear princess." Allard welcomed first to his daughter.

"I'm home, dear father!" Kayla hugged him which he returned gladly.

"I'm very sorry that she bought much of this merchandise." Danna apologized to me.

"Don't be, Mrs. Dawngor, it is my responsibility to comply with her biddings." I smiled.

"Good work there, Iden-san." She then looked at Nadia. "You too, Nadia-chan, I wondered when she would get another female friend."

"It's nothing," Nadia responded coolly while having her eyes closed.

"Well, since you three arrived on time we should get lunch!" Allard said eagerly.

Before they could start walking toward the dining room, I refused. "It's alright, Mr. Dawngor, we were about to walk around or more likely patrol the city. We'll be back soon." I started walking away before they could ask and Nadia followed.

"Okay, then. I hope to see you two at dinner." He waved watching us both leaving the estate.

 **-o-**

"It's something the matter, Lord Fukitsune?" Nadia asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah, there is something that we have to check." I glanced at Nadia. "Also, remember to call me Iden in public."

"Yes, Fu- I mean, Iden-san," Nadia said cutting in mid-sentence.

"You'll get it in time," I assured. "But what it's the matter that I'm worried is that when we returned, I thought that a woman was resembling Narberal. Nadia's eyes widened for a second. "I don't believe if she is Narberal but we can't be sure of it. So we're going to the Adventurer Guild to investigate if she was her."

When we arrived at the front doors of Adventure Guild and as soon as I was going to open the doors a young man, who was smaller than me (I was 6'3" feet and Nadia 5'7" feet), which he had short blonde hair that half-covers his face like a bowl cut, he was dressed in ragged work clothes as if he was working for a potion-making workshop or something, obtruded the door.

"Ah excuse me." The young man said in a hurry.

"Don't worry about it, we were about to enter too," I said with a calm voice.

We then entered together and looked around and the young man decided to check something at the front desk, while I was with Nadia looking around for those two.

I looked up at the second floor and could hear some voices, also being the same silhouettes upstairs. I decided to check upstairs to see who was talking until the employee decided to pass after me and go upstairs and said.

"Momon-san."

Momon? Now that can't be a coincidence.

"You have been requested for a specific job, by Mr. Nphirea Balear." Then who it would seem that the young man who I was with appeared, and saw the woman positioning in front of Momon but she was hand-chopped on her head by him and mumbled something between those two.

My eyes widened in a moment, just as Nadia mirrored my expression. They were both **Momonga** and **Narberal Gamma** in front of us!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Thanks to RyuujiVantek for the information on the review, I had decided to change the family name of Kayla from Rune Farlord El Nix, since it is a family name of the Baharuth Empire and we are in the Re-Estize Kingdom, to Naimbet Dawngor El Grand (I used a royal family generator, too difficult to think of it), those first ones who read the first chapter, I had changed but you will remember my lack of knowledge. :3**


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4**

 **Reunion**

 **(A/N: From here to on, I'll be changing some of the chronological scenes that will be in my fanfiction so don't sue me please.)**

There they are… Momonga-san and Narberal, why are they both here? Did they get separated from Nazarick or something? No wait, Gazef said that he was with Albedo in Carne Village, if so where is she?

Nadia nudged me as she was also confused yet surprised to see another member of the Ainz Ooal Gown.

"What shall we do, Iden-san?"

I tried to think of a way to talk to Momonga alone without Narberal. Then an idea popped up.

I glanced at Nadia. "You stay here and look for if anybody tries to think to snoop around us while I talk to 'Momon' in private."

She nodded as she separated from me hidden from others.

I walk to one of the receptionists. "Excuse me, could I ask for a private meeting with someone?"

"Yes, sure, just let me know who you would talk with and reserve you a private room if you wished."

I smiled. "Excellent, I wish to speak with 'Momon' and escort him there."

"I understand." She then handed me the key to the private room and pointed me at one of the corridors with various doors. "Your room is number 5."

"Thank you. And please, could you have someone bring some beverage?" She nodded again. "Thank you very much."

After that, I made myself comfortable inside. To say, a round oak table, well-designed chairs, even two black sofas and the most important thing in the room was the beverage! They brought earl grey tea and some snacks! I'm going to ingest it with gusto!

As I sipped the delicious tea, the door had opened with 'Momon' entered without a second guess.

"Are you the one who called me?" He asked with a deep tone.

Hm, didn't know that he could speak like that. His previous voice was a little lighter; then again, even my voice can be changed multiple times: male, female, pre-mature, elderly, etc.

"Ah yes, you're right on that account." I raised my hand. "Please, take a seat."

The first rule of acting: 'Don't be nervous or embarrassed when you pretend to be someone who you aren't.'

I'm having fun pretending that I don't know him at all.

Momon nodded and sat down. "What do you want?"

"Hm, nothing much, just interested that you had accepted Nphirea Bareare's quest out of nowhere," I said blandly. "I was just interested to join you in your crusade."

"Are you an Adventurer yourself?" He asked neutrally.

I raised an eyebrow at his implication. "Of course I am. If not, why would I be here in the first place?"

'Momon' hummed thoughtfully.

"In fact," I interrupted. "I'm also interested in you, good sir." My smile widened in a Cheshire-way. "Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

At that statement, Momon bolted up from his seat and unsheathed his black sword to point at me.

"Who are you? And how much do you know?" He demanded still holding the sword to my neck.

Threatening with a sword on my neck; cute if I'm being honest, I've seen worse threats during my plays and gaming. But viewing at my overlord act on using only swords guess he is hiding his true powers from this world. It is smart on his part.

I sip on my cup calmly watching impassively at him.

"Well? Aren't going to say something?" He started. "Or this is a way to forfeit your life."

I waved my hand in denial. "Oh, no, no, my good sir, I'm not questioning your question is just that…" I morphed back into my heteromorphic form. "…I'm one of your close friends, Momonga-san."

There was a stunned silence as Momonga was viewing me as if there was a ghost. I couldn't see much of his face because of the helmet but I can assume from his body trembling that he is indeed surprised, shocked and most likely overjoyed.

His sword slipped from his hand's grasp and lay on the ground, within a moment his trembling stopped but his joy never left.

"Fukitsune Sonzei, it's you!" He gasped. "I-I'm so glad to see you!"

I let down my cup, sit up and stand in front of him to pat his shoulders. "It is good to see you again too, my old friend!"

"I-I thought that I wouldn't see any of you again!" He admitted slumping his shoulders down. "I thought… I thought that I was going to be alone."

I knew what he felt. Many of our friends started leaving the game one by one because of some personal issues. Others were hesitating if they should continue or not but most of them… left. Just like that.

"I feel your pain, man." I patted his shoulder twice solemnly.

Another pause brought the situation before Momonga broke the melancholic air. "So, where have you been? When Sebas mentioned that outside Nazarick was just plain grassland."

"Huh? A grassland? Wasn't Nazarick supposed to be around a poisonous swamp?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yeah, I thought the same." He nodded in agreement. "But it seems that our coming in this world had brought the entire Guild to grassland."

After long thinking, something that I thought the first thing I arrived here with Nadia was some stupid theory but…

"You know…" I started cupping my chin with my hand getting his attention. "When I first came with Nadia, I first thought of a theory that was stupid, a complete stupidity of my part really, but…" I looked at his eyes. "Do you think that we got Isekai-ed because of something?"

Momonga grasped the information to his mind, his arms crossed and his head lowered thoughtfully that even I could be surprise on his action. When was the last time I saw him think too much?

"…ybe… ight…" I could barely hear what he just muttered.

"What?"

"I think…" He looked up to me. "Maybe you're right. Somehow, our situation ain't a strange thing but even the reason for it, I can't see it." He hummed thoughtfully.

I joined him on his thoughtful humming; eventually, nothing came to our minds.

I sighed, defeated. "Yeah, nothing out of my imaginary mind."

"Hm, me too, I can't seem to think about anything of that." He shook his head. "Anyways, where have you been?"

I started explaining to him our first experience in this world. How I ended up being a bodyguard of a noble family of this kingdom, that I would get some information out and use it for my survival but since Momonga was here and the entire Nazarick with him, it could be useful on its way.

"So, a bodyguard I see." He said after he had removed his helmet. "I didn't think you'll end up working for someone but the situation can be changed."

"Yeah, ain't my first job since coming here but, let's just say that Lady Kayla can be… _persuasive_ on her way." I admitted blithely.

"Should I be concerned?" He deadpanned.

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, I think time will tell us when you two meet face to face."

"Alright," He nodded. "Well, I shouldn't keep this Nphirea person for a long time. Do you want to tag along?"

I recalled that Mr. Dawngor said that we should return to dinner, but this was more important. "Sure, I don't have a problem there. I could simply send Nadia to give a message to them. Also, remember that my name is now Iden Mak, Nadia is the same so there wasn't much thinking there."

"Right then, here I'm called **Momon** , a black knight, and Narberal is **Nabe** as his Magic Caster companion."

"Okay, that's fair." I shrugged playfully. "Shall we go?"

He nodded and I followed him until we met up with the group. Nadia had appeared from somewhere as soon as I left the Adventurer Guild.

I saw Narberal's eyes narrow for a moment before noticing Nadia; she then recognized who I was under the 'terrible' disguise. I recalled how most of their creators modify their personalities hating humans and other lesser races.

Momonga had explained to me that these fellow Adventurers were the ones who asked him to join them when he boasted that he had better swordsmanship and that Narberal was great with Fourth to Fifth-Tier Magic.

I, until now, have been using only Third and Fourth-Tier Magic just because I saw moderation. Maybe I should put a Tier up.

"This is the team we are going with." Momonga started. " **Peter Mauk** , the Leader of the **Swords of Darkness** , **Lukrut Volve** , the Ranger, **Dyne Woodwonder** , the Druid, and lastly, **Ninya** , the Magic Caster and Strategist of the team."

 **Peter Mauk** had blonde hair and blue eyes, both of which were common in the kingdom, while his unremarkable face had smooth features. He wore chainmail armor with numerous chains of rings forming a mesh, which was worn on top of the leather shirt. He was holding a sword on his left waist and a shield on his back.

 **Lukrut Volve** had blonde hair and brown eyes that give him a cheerful look. He wore leather armor, and had a thin body with his long and skinny limbs gave him the impression of a spider. His weapons were bow and arrows, and a sword on his left waist in case he runs out of arrows.

 **Dyne Woodwonder** had a huge groomed beard covering his mouth and coupled with his bulky body, he looked like a barbarian. He had the faint smell of grass on him, which seemingly came from the pouches on his waist. His eyes were always closed. He wielded a mace as his primary weapon and knows druid magic.

 **Ninya** had brown hair and blue eyes with a face that looked childish, the best looking face of the group. His skin was pale and wore leather clothes, with a beige cape. His primary weapon is a staff that is recommendable of a magic caster.

 **(A/N: Since sometimes I suck at describing the clothes the characters wear I looked at the Internet; only the originals.)**

"And then we have **Nphirea Balear** , who in our customer of today's quest." He finished introducing the young man.

"Yeah, I know him. We met at the entrance before he gave you your quest." I smiled which Nphirea smiled and bowed meekly.

"Guys! It's the Mithril guy!" Peter said, shocked, pointing at me. His teammates were also awestruck to meet me, not that I could blame them for what happened yesterday. All of them were like that except Momonga, which I can say that I forgot to tell him that part of the memory.

"Mithril?" Momonga tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeeeah, well, things happened yesterday." I waved my hand side to side. "I'll tell you later."

"Momon-san, do you know who he is?" Dyne asked him.

"Hm, we were friends years ago from the South. I only had known of his actions today." He told them, which I noticed that the 'South' part was a total lie, but if since he came up with, I'll just go with it.

"Oh, another beauty I spot." Lukrut spotted Nadia behind me. "Oh, my lady, what is your name?"

Nadia simply ignored watching at him but as she glanced at me, that my face said 'be-nice', she complied with a sigh and answered.

"The name's Nadia Wildfang." She said impassively.

"What a beautiful name you have!"

"A~nyways…" Peter pushed Lukrut aside, which Nadia was internally grateful for, interrupted. "What is he doing here, Momon-san?"

"Oh yeah, I asked him if he wanted to join us just to catch up." He answered.

Nphirea, who was watching silently on the sidelines, panicked. "B-But, Momon-san, I-I don't have enough reward money for a Mithril-rank adventurer!"

Noting his panic, I reassured him. "Don't worry; I'll just tag along for this guy." He patted Momonga's shoulder. "I can assure you the reward is going to be the least of your problems."

Nphirea seemed to calm down completely. "I-I see…"

"On the other way," I turned around to Nadia. "I'm sending you the Dawngor family to protect them on my absent."

Nadia blinked in surprise and slight panic. "B-But, Iden-san, I-"

I leaned to her to whisper. "There is nobody I can trust to protect them from others. I know you're strong and smart so I believe that you are capable of doing it alone."

Nadia's eyes widened that I trust her much. "I understand." She bowed for a moment before running toward our patron's estate. "Then I'm off!"

"Remember to tell them that I'm going for a quest!" I shouted aloud even though Nadia disappeared through the streets. "Huh, didn't think that she would run like that."

"Um, Mak-san," Nphirea called.

"Just call me Iden, Nphirea-kun. Formalities make me feel old." I shivered. "And I'm not even in my thirties."

"O-Okay then, um, Iden-san." He gulped nervously before continuing. "As I was saying, are you two working for the Dawngor family?"

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged.

"Wait." Momonga interrupted. "Who is this Dawngor family?" He asked, obviously of curiosity.

"Don't you know, Momon-san?" Lukrut questioned in disbelief.

"Of course he doesn't know, Lukrut." Ninya pointed out. "Momon-san and Nabel-san came from the South and their influence hadn't been known since."

Lukrut rubbed his head in embarrassment, Peter continued. "The Dawngor family is a prestigious family that is close to the king of this country and their main income are weapons and armors. Their sets are even greater that are Relic-Class items, many adventurers wish to have a weapon or armor from them but they are so expensive. Only adventurers from Mithril to Adamantite are capable of buying them."

Huh, you learn something new each day.

I didn't know they were _that_ prestigious, then again, in Nazarick we have an arsenal from Low-Class items to World-Class items. So yeah, I can't figure it out what's the big deal. Not that I'm going to tell them, of course.

"As it was interesting this conversation, maybe we should start moving, Nphirea-san," Peter stated.

"A-Ah, yes, we should start moving," Nphirea said, taking command on the carriage.

As it would seem, it is going to be entertaining watching them from now on.

 **(Outside E-Rantel)**

It has been a few hours since we departed from E-Rantel. There were minor chatting, observations and even exchanging stories.

Shortly after a few minutes, Nphirea talked.

"Peter-san."

"Yes?" The said leader asked.

"Why don't we take a break around that area?" He pointed at a small river.

Peter nodded in agreement. "Good idea." He then turned to the three of us. "Momon-san, Iden-san."

"Right."

"Sure, I don't mind." Momonga and I accepted the suggestion of resting.

After making a temporal campground, we, most likely, they started hydrating to continue.

"This area has become somewhat dangerous, so be on guard people," Peter warned. "Momon-san, things will get a little dangerous from here. I don't think that we should be concerned since we have a Mithril but we should at least be on guard for the worst."

"I understand." Momonga nodded. "We will be careful."

I simply gave him a shrug for an answer.

"Hey, Nabe-chan! Don't worry so much!" Lukrut started. "There'll be no problems while I'm the eyes and ears of the team."

What an obvious intent to flirt on her, he has some balls to do it. What would Nishikienrai-senpai do if he were here…?

"Well, aren't I amazing?"

"This mosquito…" Narberal hissed under her breath.

"Nabe." Momonga half-warned. I could simply sweatdrop at her action.

"Will you allow me to squash him, Momon-san?" She asked coldly.

"Jeez! You're as harsh as usual, Nabe-chan!" Lukrut whined softly.

Oh geez, he thinks Narberal is a _tsundere_ of all things. Either that or he loves being insulted by beautiful women.

"Well, I heard that this area is the Wise King of the Forest's territory, right?" Ninya informed.

Wise King of the Forest? Who's that?

Momonga had similar thoughts so he asked. "Wise King of the Forest?"

"It's a mighty magical creature that has lived for hundreds of years," Nphirea answered. "A silver four-legged beast that has a tail of a snake, it is wise and can use magic as well."

A snake for a tail… it would maybe a cockatrice? Or likely a senior or elder cockatrice that lived long and is capable of using magic?

Ugh… so many theories but not enough information to support it…

"It would be interesting to meet such a creature." He admitted. Yeah, me too but I hope that my expectations are within the rate of a challenge.

After having more conversation for a few more minutes, we were ready again to continue.

Momonga noted the things Nphirea was carrying on his carriage.

"How did you make these if I may ask?" He asked with curiosity.

"Oh, those were made with magic, Momon-san," Ninya answered.

"You can do such things with magic?" I asked wondering aloud.

"Yes." Ninya nodded. "It's called [Creation Magic]. It can make things like salt and sugar. There is also magic like [Alarm] that warns you of nearby dangers…"

Momonga hummed thoughtfully before continuing. "Then, let me ask you this…"

I thought that magic was the same since Gazef told me of those Archangel Flames back when they were attacked by those Sunlight Scripture people.

Guess magic from Yggdrasil are similar yet different when you think about it. All the magic we learned, here does it too but they also modify and create new magic for their daily lives.

Most likely the usage of magic is like that of the Middle Ages, their technology isn't advanced as when we were playing Yggdrasil. So the sophistication of their magic is on a different level, I see.

There are such things that I should learn when I get the chance.

"Nabe-chan, you always seem super composed." Lukrut's voice gained my attention. Narbarel simply ignored him completely. "It is because you believe in my eyes and ears, after all?"

"Not you. It is because Momon-san and Iden-san are here." She stated confidently yet sounded like a hiss. Not that I could blame her at all.

Momonga seemed to try and calm her patting her shoulder.

"Then, apart from Iden-san, aren't you two of you lovers, after all?" Lukrut stated abruptly making her flush in embarrassment.

"L-l-lovers, you say?! What are you saying?!" She bolted agitated.

Why is she embarrassed? It ain't a problem if he-

"He has already had Lady Albedo at his side!"

…

…

…

Whaaaaaaaaaaat?

What in damnation did she say?!

I watched as Momonga whispered on her ears and I could guess what he was telling her and also because Narberal was clapping her mouth to shut it.

For one part, he is trying to tell her not to say any more about the members of Nazarick. And for the other part, somehow it is going to be some _painful_ explanation that I'll _have_ to hear fully.

Momonga leaned back and cleaned his throat. "Lukrut-san, can you please stop looking into our personal lives?"

Lukrut apologetically scratched his cheek. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't know that Momon-san already had someone."

"Momon-san, I apologize on behalf of my friend," Peter said as he stood next to Lukrut. "It's a taboo to delve into another's past."

"Then he shouldn't have talked about it, Peter-san," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No, no, it's alright," Momonga assured me before looking at them. "There is no problem as long as he is careful from now on."

I glared darkly at Momonga, telling the expression of: 'We-need-to-talk-later-about-this' with a complete dark aura around me. Momonga noticed and tried to look away from my eyes. Tche, senior my ass, if he is acting like that.

"Lukrut, you need to stop this!" Peter scolded him only to stop when Lukrut looked serious and raised his hand.

Lukrut leaned on barely with a smile. "They started to make their move."

Everyone was alarmed at his statement.

"Where are they?" Peter asked, having his hand close to his weapons.

"Over there." Lukrut pointed at the many silhouettes from afar.

I narrowed my eyes to look where Lukrut was pointing, and whoa, I can see dozens of them marching at us.

"It looks like we can't avoid fighting," Lukrut commented as he prepared his bow on hand.

Watching at the goblins and ogres coming closer, I must say, they are rather the same as they were during Yggdrasil. If I remember right, they were below Level 15 if my memories serve me right. I have been fighting much stronger enemies that those little guys, don't scare me at all.

"Nphirea-san, please stay hidden in the horse cart," Peter told him.

"Yes, please take care of me." He said before doing what he was told.

Peter then looked at us. "Momon-san, Iden-san, how should we split our forces?"

Momonga and I looked at each other for a moment before I started to speak. "Well, it would be ideal that the Swords of Darkness team protect Nphirea and we go frontal assault on them," I suggested as I twirled my staff between my fingers.

"Yeah, that would be okay." Lukrut nodded.

"Shall we show them how easily can we defeat them, Momon-san?" I asked with a smirk glued on my face.

"We shall."

"Right. However, we'll give you as much as combat support as we can." Peter said as he raised his shield ready for combat.

"If we start fighting like this, they may escape to the forest," Ninya commented warily.

"Then, let's do the usual." Lukrut grinned. "Let's pull out the turtle's head from its shell."

"That sounds good." Dyne agreed. "Then, Peter. Though Momon-san will block the enemy's attack and Iden-san will hold some of them down, how shall we deal with the enemies that manage through?"

"I will use the martial art [Fortress] and hold the ogres back." He said as he unsheathed his sword. "Dyne will take care of the goblins."

The Druid prepared his mace on hand. "Understood."

"Ninya will protect me with defense magic. After that, follow the flow of battle and focus on attack magic."

The Magic Caster and Strategist held his staff closer. "Yes, roger."

"Please hunt the goblins, Lukrut. If any ogres get through, block them!"

The Ranger nodded holding tight his bow. "Leave it to me."

"Momon-san, Iden-san, will that be acceptable?" The Leader and Swordsman of the team asked us.

"Yes." Momonga nodded.

"It works for me." I grinned.

Lukrut took out an arrow and placed it between his fingers. "First!" He shot an arrow to them only to land nowhere near the goblins and ogres. They were laughing at the Human's inexperience outcome which gave them temporal morale.

"They fell for it," Lukrut smirked slyly before taking another arrow off his quiver. This time, nailing at one of the goblins on its head.

"[Reinforce Armor]!" Ninya casted defenses spell on Peter.

"[Twine Plant]!" Dyne yelled holding his hand on the ground, holding one of the ogres on the ground.

I can give them a rate of eight for teamwork, seven on skills and eight on their reaction of battle. But we could do it better.

We walked leisurely at them without batting an eye off them.

Three ogres were making on their ways to us about to swing their clubs. Momonga's actions were unsheathing his two black blades off his back and readying for battle.

"Shall we commence?" Momonga asked eyeing at the approaching ogres.

"Right!" Narberal and I chorused in unison.

Momonga leaped off the ground as one of the ogres started swinging his club. He dodged the impact and using the momentum, he slashed through the ogre as butter.

I chuckled expecting the best of Momonga but I shall do it too in my way.

"Then if swordsmanship of his caliber can cut ogres as butter… how about melting them?" I raised one hand on the two remaining ogres. "[Blazing Inferno]!"

Two circular runes appeared on the ogres' feet, eventually scorching them inside a vortex of fire.

"Wow, maybe it was overkill." I said mid-sentence before chuckling mischievously. "Who am I kidding? This is fun!"

"Amazing…" Lukrut could only utter amazingly as he watched.

"Do you think those two are higher than Mithril or Orichalcum?" He gulped nervously. "No, it can't be they're Adamantite level?!"

The goblins and ogres were now hesitant on getting a chance against us. On that cue, Momonga acted on his part.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to attack?" He taunted raising his blade on them.

The ogres stood ground in front of us as the goblins broke up their formation to get the Swords of Darkness team.

"They're coming this way, too!" Peter warned as he prepared to charge forward.

Ninya gave Peter support with [Magic Arrow] and both Lukrut and Dyne gave him support once the goblins' attention went to the Magic Caster.

"Here they come!" Lukrut unsheathed his sword once his arrows were used.

"Here we go!" Dyne said as he positioned next to Lukrut.

We watched their teamwork working perfectly.

"They are a good party," Momonga commented nobly. "They are aware of each person's strengths and weaknesses, and have good teamwork." He looked at me after saying that. "But they aren't as good as our old allies, right?"

I chuckled shaking my head. "Not even close. But one day, they would."

Momonga leaped off once again and cut down the ogres one by one with ease. As for me, I simply used [Fireball] and [Iceball] to scorch and freeze them the same as Momonga.

The goblins and ogres were now panicking that decided the best escape.

Getting out of things during their panic, they got to show us their backs on their enemies.

"Nabe, do it," Momonga ordered.

"Yes." She complied before jumping just near them and raised her finger, pointing at their backs, sparks channeling onto her fingertips. "[Lightning]!"

The lightning itself pierced through various enemies without sweat and they have fallen to their deaths.

The situation was dire to our enemies that the goblins, that were fighting the Swords of Darkness team, tried to escape only to be eliminated by the others.

After the battle and eliminating the remaining foes, the Swords of Darkness received minor injuries which Dyne was to heal them with [Light Healing]. We watched being healed for a moment before our attention centered on Ninya. He was crouched next to a dead ogre and was cutting its ear with his black dagger.

"Hm? What are you doing Ninya-kun?" I wondered taking a good look at what he was doing.

"If you submit parts of the monsters you defeat like this, the guild will reward you for them." He explained to us.

"Hee~" I whistled internally before glancing at Momonga to whisper. "This is different from Yggdrasil from when monster drop items or crystals at all. I think the game references don't apply here."

"My thoughts exactly." He nodded.

"But, you three were amazing back then, Momon-san, Iden-san," Ninya said as he put the cut ears inside his pouch. "You three are much more skilled than we expected."

"Where did you two get a sword and staff like that?" Lukrut asked.

"Sorry~ it's classified!" I sang good-naturally.

"I feel you are as strong as the rumored Royal Head Warrior!" Dyne commented.

Royal Head Warrior? Who's that?

"Of course." Narberal agreed on their compliments.

"So…" I started tilting my head. "Who's the Royal Head Warrior?"

The Swords of Darkness team looked at me owlishly making a long pause that even Nphirea seemed to join them. I looked at Momonga but he simply looked at me in silence.

"Um, Iden-san." I turned to look at Dyne. "You do know that the Royal Head Warrior is the Right-hand man and head captain on the king?"

"Um… yeah?" I tried weakly.

"And he is somehow the strongest warrior in the kingdom also known as Captain Stronoff?"

Gazef? Ooooooooooo-

"Oooooooh… Didn't know that Gazef had that title." I uttered as it was normal.

"Y-You do know Captain Stronoff personally?" Lukrut asked nervously.

"Hm? Of course, I know him, he returned all beaten up from an expedition days ago and I happened to be there to heal him and his men. It wasn't much of a deal if I'm being honest. After that, we're kind of buddy-buddy."

"A-Ah…"

There was a pregnant pause as they were looking at me dumbfounded except Momonga and Narberal.

Peter cleared his throat as pretending he didn't hear that or would speak later. "Anyways… it truly makes me realize there is always someone stronger." He chuckled nervously.

Momonga looked at me for a moment before sighing. What did I do wrong now?

"Sorry for my friend here but returning at what you mentioned. Your team will be able to defeat such creatures easily with time."

Their previous nervousness was replaced with astonishment and laughed good-heartily.

After hours of walking to reach our destination, it turned to night which meant we had to camp out.

I was eating slowly the food but strangely enough, I can taste the food and drink but I can't feel them inside me. As if when the food goes down my throat, I do have the feeling but once it reaches down, I do not feel the food stored.

I should have paid attention yesterday but being caught up in what I would do in this world and the bodyguard thing, I didn't even notice the feeling of storage food inside my stomach.

Noting Momonga, I can guess he can't even eat or drink since he is just a skeleton. How sad of him to not eating and feel the taste anymore…

As for Narberal, maybe she ain't hungry or if I have to think as she does, maybe she doesn't want to eat Human food or prepared by them.

"Is it not of your taste?" Lukrut started. "Oh, if that's the case, you know, I can feed you mouth-to-mouth!"

Oh, dear…

I said it once and I'll say it again: he has some balls of steel.

Narberal's reaction was snapping her spoon with brute force making Lukrut shut up.

Momonga shook his head before looking at them. "It has to do with our religious teachings. We shouldn't eat with more than four on days we take a life."

"Mmh…" Dyne nodded sagely with his arms crossed. "You hold a belief in such interesting teaching, Master Momon."

I noticed with Momonga's body language that he just sighed internally. Guess the lies are getting better.

"By the way, why do you call yourselves the Swords of Darkness?" He asked out of curiosity. Oh, even I am curious about it.

"Oh, that?" Lukrute started. "Well, Ninya-"

"Please stop, it was a mistake of my youth!" Ninya interrupted, totally embarrassed.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of; it is a good thing to have dreams!" Dyne assured him sagely.

"Dyne, you are not helping here!" Ninya moaned trying to hide his face with his hands.

"Um, the name of the "Swords of Darkness" comes from the swords of one of the **Thirteen Heroes**."

"Oh, you mean the one who is called "Black Knight"?" I half-assumed who they were talking about.

"You are well informed, Iden-san," Dyne said nodding in agreement.

"How did you know about that?" Momonga asked.

I shrugged. "Mr. Dawngor usually tells me about the weaponry of the Thirteen Heroes. The names, what they are and who are their owners. It is a surprise when you work with someone who knows about weaponry apart from Dwarves."

"Well, that, and our ultimate goal is to find those swords," Lukrut explained to Narberal.

"Until we get our hands on them, this is our symbol," Peter said as every one of the Swords of Darkness unsheathed their black daggers.

"Real or fake has nothing to do with it," Lukrut stated as he unsheathed his. "These represent the creation of our team, either way."

His team nodded in agreement as they absorbed his cool statement.

"Yes. Lukrut said something surprisingly good." Dyne expressed sagely.

"HEY! Isn't that pretty mean?!" Lukrut felt insulted by his comrades.

"We have to praise him every once in a while," Peter added in good-heart.

"Fuck you guys! You guys treat me way too badly!"

Watching them how they interacted with each other, I was recalling some memory lines before I joined the Guild. It was excited to play with friends, argue on ideas, help each other, rebuild Nazarick from zero after we completed the raid and best of it, it was… great to be with someone you could have on your back.

I glanced at Momonga and he was agreeing with me too.

"Do all adventurers get along well with their team like this?" Nphirea asked.

"Yes. We trust our lives to one another." Peter admitted.

"And our team is full of boys," Lukrut added. "I've heard that girls in a team can cause serious problems."

Ninya laughed nervously before continuing. "And our team has a goal, too. So, we're pretty solidified." Dyne nodded next to him.

"Things are completely different when everyone has a common goal," Momonga added.

"Yeah, even if said teammates argue that only means because they care each other," I said remembering those days that Touch-senpai and Ulbert-senpai always argued for the sake of maintaining Nazarick.

"Were you two in a team, Momon-san, Iden-san?"

"Hm, it wasn't as adventurers per se, but yes." Momonga nodded before looking at the dark skies. "Once, when I was weak and alone, a white holy knight saved me. He led me to people I could call comrades for the first time."

He paused contemplating the memories of our old friends.

"They were wonderful allies. And they were best friends. I will never forget the days I spent with them. At least I have one of them here."

I simply nodded as the others looked in surprise. "You were his teammate Iden-san?" Ninya asked.

"Yeah, in fact, I was one of the last friends of his before I joined them," I said with a low shrug. "I was a loner before I joined them but by the time I joined them, it was as if I was with them since the beginning."

"Heh, no wonder you guys work well together," Peter commented.

"Well, our team was a versatile one." I hummed. "We had a Holy Knight, a Swordsman, a Priest, an Assas- I mean Rogue, a dual-wielding Nin-Rogue, a Sorcerer (which was a Necromancer), a Cook and a Blacksmith. They were the greatest companions we could ever hope for. I was a Prodigal Student but mostly I was more centered as a Magic Caster."

"Prodigal Student?" Ninya asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Ah, yes… The 'Prodigal Student', the nickname I was given. I loved learning different types of skills so I learned most of my abilities from my seniors. But I was more talented in magic so yeah, I am a distinguished Magic Caster."

"Heeeh~," Ninya said in amazement before looking at Momonga. "I'm sure that you'll one day encounter people just as great."

"SUCH A DAY WILL NEVER COME!" Momonga growled out of nowhere, startling the group. Even if I wanted to calm him, there were no words that could heal him… not even mine.

Momonga paused apologetically before he stood up. "Sorry, I'll go eat over there." He said before walking away from the campfire.

He walked next to Narberal. "Nabe, I will eat over there."

"Then, I shall join you." She stood up before following him.

After a few seconds that Momonga and Narberal were away, I sighed.

"Sorry, if he acted that way." I stood up. "I'll try to calm him down by tomorrow. Excuse me."

"I see," Peter said as he watched me walk away.

But somehow, it may be hard to calm him after what happened.

 **-o-**

Watching the duo plus the Mithril adventurer walk away, Ninya looked down sadly at what he just commented.

"I said something I shouldn't have," Ninya muttered solemnly.

"Yes, something must have happened." Dyne agreed.

"They are probably all gone. People who've lost all their comrades in battle give off that aura." Peter commented sadly.

"That's a hard thing to deal with," Lukrut added.

"Those words you've said cannot be taken back," Dyne said solemnly. "So you must take action to paint over what you have already said."

"Yes, I will do so." Ninya nodded since even he knew the pain of losing loved ones. He was thinking of how he could have been so thoughtless when he spoke with others he didn't know much.

His next thoughts were about his lost sister. Where could she be in this world?

"But, Momon-san and Iden-san's strengths today were amazing to see," Nphirea said trying to cheer up the gloomy mood.

"Yes, I never thought they would be that strong!" Peter agreed.

"How skillful must one be to take down ogres in one swoop? Or cast various types of magic?" He asked with a curious tone.

"To be honest, I believe Momon-san is Royal Head Warrior level," Peter claimed.

"Yeah, and Master Iden must be near from a Grand Wizard level," Dyne added.

"Huh?!" Nphirea uttered in surprise. "That would mean that they are Adamantite class… In other words, they are at the same level as the strongest adventurers?"

"That's right." Peter nodded. The others were agreeing with their leader.

"That's amazing."

"When I first saw Momon-san, I was jealous of his full-plated armor," Peter confessed.

"And he had a beauty like Nabe-chan at his side!" Lukrut pouted mild jealously.

"Don't forget about Master Iden. When we saw him the day before, we thought that he was a bookworm and didn't know what he was doing in the Adventurer Guild." Dyne added.

"He also had Nadia-chan! It's so unfair!" Lukrut whined playfully.

They shared a laugh before they stopped.

"But…" Peter started glancing at the night skies. "I can't help acknowledging them after seeing their skills."

"Master Momon and Master Iden's true form; they must have trained much longer than Peter or Ninya." Dyne commented.

Nphirea perked up. "Did you perhaps saw under Momon-san's helm?"

"Yes. He is not from around here." Ninya answered.

"What country did he say he was from?" Nphirea asked abruptly.

"Well, we didn't get that specific," Peter admitted.

"Hm…" Lukrut cupped his chin with his hand. "He's the same race as Nabe-chan, including Iden-san, but I can't say honestly say he was handsome. Iden-san could say between average and hunky."

"Their looks don't matter, Lukrut," Peter said. "They're strong. I'm sure they don't have a problem with women."

Dyne nodded. "Women instinctively flock to strong men."

Nphirea paused looking at his petite hands.

"Master Nphirea, is something wrong?" Dyne asked, concerned about his worries.

"…It's not that important, but that makes me a bit uneasy." He admitted before fidgeting his fingers. "Momon-san, is he that popular with women?"

"Well, putting aside his looks, his strength is the real thing," Peter confessed truthfully. "And looking at his armor and sword, he must be quite wealthy."

"Ahh…" Nphirea scratched his cheek dumbly.

"Is something the matter?" Peter wondered.

"Well, in Carne Village, there's a person I don't want falling in love with Momon-san…" He confessed meekly. "Or something."

"All right, big bro here will teach you some amazing techniques!" Lukrut recommended before being hit on his head. "OUCH!"

"Give it a rest!" Peter warned.

"Ouch! You hit my face, you stupid jerk!"

The next thing that happened, the members of the Swords of Darkness circled Nphirea with curiosity.

"What kind of person is she?" Ninya asked.

"If you're persistent, your feelings will reach her!" Dyne advised.

"We'll help support you if you'd like!" Peter added.

Their chatter continued, forgetting the gloomy mood for a moment… except for one person.

 **-o-**

As we left the campfire, I could barely hear their chatter after I left them. Momonga and Narberal were sitting not far from the campfire but were out of ear reach.

Momonga-senpai's outrage, I can understand, we don't know if we would see them again but that is ain't possible at the moment. Not without knowing much of this world or having a way to return.

But the way he reacted had startled most of them, letting his rage outburst to others and cracking that relationship. That ain't cool of him.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked with concern. Momonga turned back to look at me before returning to watch the ground.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I startled you."

I shake my head calmly and sit next to him.

"You didn't startle me, Momonga-san." I looked directly at his eyes with a serious expression. "You startled the others for getting angry which they didn't know about. An overlord like you shouldn't react like that, Momonga-san."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about how I acted." He sighed, defeated, with a skeletal smile under his helm.

I nodded with a smile and looked at Narberal. "And it is good to see you too Narberal, how has it been?"

"I'm very overjoyed with your return, Lord Fukitsune." She kneed down with a deep bow. "I do hope you return to Nazarick in time and be with us together once again."

I chuckled lowly. "I'll return when the times come."

"As you wish, Milord."

"Then…" I looked back at Momonga. "Aren't you going to do something now?"

"Hmm…" Momonga grunted lowly.

I glance at Narberal for a second before returning to Momonga. "The point is, you should consider how adventurer Momon should act in front of the other adventurers. Bolting up just because they said something insulting or they didn't know about you or me, doesn't mean that you should get angry with them."

Momonga nodded solemnly agreeing what I was saying.

"So, tomorrow try to apologize or ease the relationship between those adventurers and adventurer Momon, for the unholy sake! You should be better than that!"

"And you're not angry?!"

"Of course I'm angry, you childish of an overlord! But I don't yell at others just because they didn't know about it!" I retorted.

I noticed that Momonga wanted to say something by raising a finger and reading his body language, I could guess he was opening his mouth and now he's closing it, lowering his hand.

"…point taken." He muttered.

"Also remember, you and Narberal are going undercover or whatever you're doing as Momon and Nabe. I'm just the same being, Iden Mak. As for Nadia, she, um… went with her name except 'Foxtrot'."

"Permission to speak, Lord Fukitsune," Narberal said raising her hand barely on her chest-length.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I wonder if she could at _least_ think up a different name for herself, it wasn't that difficult with mine." She deadpanned.

"Yeeeeeah, we'll talk about that later," I said joining on her deadpan.

Momonga chuckled heartily. "You haven't changed at all. I mean, being so friendly and nice with them."

"Yeah, I mean…" I glanced at her which she returned with a curious expression. "I should at least show some concern about our subordinates' well-being."

Narberal looked at me with awe. Good thing, I realized that Nadia, as an NPC, has their minds on their own.

"So gracious of you to show us this much care, Milord," Naberal muttered with glee.

"And also because some traits of Touch Me-san got rubbed into me." I laughed sheepishly.

Momonga joined the laugh as Narberal listened with a smile and closed eyes.

The laugh lasted for a few seconds before I leaned forward with a menacing aura.

"Now…" My change of tone startled them. "Explain to me about Albedo."

Momonga looked frantically frightened to Narberal and then looked at me.

"Well…?"

Momonga grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Narberal.

"You know that Yggdrasil was about to close down and eliminate everything the game had developed for years, right?"

I grunted impatiently. "…so?"

"And after Herohero-san left, I got frustrated that everything we had built was tossed aside without a care."

I narrowed my eyes at him but I could feel what he was getting at. "Continue."

"So after that, I went to the Throne Room with the Pleiades, Sebas, and Albedo, and sat there for a few seconds before the game closed. So to kill some time, I started reading Albedo's description, and you're not going to believe me, Tabula-san wrote in her information that she was a 'bitch'…"

I looked owlishly at him while I absorbed what he just told me.

"Tabula-san… you crazy son of a bitch… treating your creation like a slut, ugh…" I face-palmed, leaning down deeply. "He loved contradicting everything and produced extremely long-freaking-ass documents when we were together. Oooh… bad memories are surging in my mind." I grunted massaging the bridge of my nose.

After taking some minutes to calm down, I looked at him with my rage reduced.

"So, what did you do next?"

"Well, I decided to change that last part and wrote it as a joke that she loves Momonga." He laughed sheepishly. "I didn't think that it would be real for a moment."

I grumbled. "Of course we didn't. The case of us being here wasn't on our wish list."

"…do you think Tabula-san would get angry that I changed that part of her information?" He asked weakly.

"Knowing him, I doubt he would say much about it but if we can agree on it, he would get a tantrum that you changed her completely." I sighed. "Well, I hope that what you did doesn't bite your skeletal ass."

Momonga scoffed before thumbing at himself. "Oh, believe me, it's been quite a thing before I met you in E-Rantel."

We concluded this part of the conversation and returned with Narberal which she looked curious at what we were speaking about.

"In any case, from what the Swords of Darkness and you told me about, how are you dealing with working for the Dawngor family?"

"I haven't worked much with them since I joined them a day before meeting you so, I can't say much of them right now."

"Fair enough, but I hope to see you in Nazarick for a moment." He advised.

"Of course, I would first change my outfit from these." I motioned with raising both arms. "These ain't my best outfit of all. And maybe I should get more things inside my inventory." I muttered thoughtfully the last part.

"Well, we would gladly welcome you once you return to Nazarick."

"Of course." I looked at the camp. "We should get rest for tomorrow and you should at least apologize, Momonga-san."

Momonga simply nodded and returned to the campfire. I hope they reconcile tomorrow or I would force them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. A Lovely Couple & The King

**Chapter 5**

 **A Lovely Couple & The King**

 **(The Next Day)**

After the unexpected outrage of Momonga and trying to calm him down, which was a success, we were once again embarking our journey toward our location where Nphirea would gather his herbs.

"Momon-san, I apologize about yesterday night." Ninya finally apologized bowing his head down.

And before we could move out, Ninya suddenly apologized to Momonga despite that he was the one who should apologize to them for shouting. Now it was going to be harder for him to do it.

The first hours were kind of awkward in a way that everyone was silent, even Lukrut stopped flirting Narberal which she was grateful for the silence, but they should reconcile before we reach or else I'll force them. And I'm not going to use an MLP reference in this situation.

Lukrut couldn't hold the gloomy mood we were having, so he started to talk for the reason to change the mood. "This area has such a great view. There was probably no need to walk in formation like this!"

Noting, Peter and Dyne joined the conversation with Peter first. "It's important to be on guard."

"So true!" Dyne agreed. "The greatest enemy is carelessness."

"A dragon could suddenly launch an attack on us," Ninya remarked.

I didn't know if Ninya was with the flow or commented ignorantly but it works out.

"Seriously? Do you think that would happen, Ninya?" Lukrut questioned.

"Around the E-Rantel, there are legends of a dragon that could freely control nature." He answered and then looked at the mountains which were on our view. "And, to the North of the Azerlisia Mountains over there, I've heard that there are quite a few living frost dragons."

The conversation was going well and now, Momonga had to break the ice, hoping for reconciliation.

Momonga cleared his throat before talking. "Ah, do you know the name of the dragon that freely controls nature?"

"E-Eh? I don't know the name but I'll look for it next time we return to town." Ninya responded.

"Yes. Can you do that for me, Ninya-san?" Momonga asked nicely to him.

"O-Of course, Momon-san!" Ninya said happily.

I smiled that the reconciliation worked well and now the awkward atmosphere disappeared from the group so now we were tranquil.

 **(Hours Later)**

I don't know how long we had walked since the day started, since I don't have a clock and can't read the sun, we had finally arrived at Carne Village.

Stepping ahead, Nphirea squinted noticing something abnormal.

"Huh? That's strange."

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"There wasn't such a strong looking fence there before."

We noted that around the village, wood fences were defending the village from danger.

If I recall, Gazef said the village was attacked and Momonga saved them. Did he do something for the village? Or they simply decided to make a defense line on their village?

Once we arrived at the entrance of the village, Lukrut stopped up and raised his clenched fist. I did also felt something wrong the moment we stepped in.

From the high bushes, various heads popped out being goblins. But they were different from what we fought before, they were armored and well-armed.

The Swords of Darkness prepared their weapons and I was also going to do it but Momonga stopped me raising his arm in front of me. Noticing his calmness, I could guarantee that it was him the reason for the goblins, if I recall the item name it was the [Horn of the Goblin General].

It was a worthless item back in Yggdrasil, but I was collector myself so I have many of those items although the other guild members said it was garbage. Guess it can be useful for common folks.

"Aren't those goblins?" Lukrut pointed his bow and arrow at them.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" One of the goblins demanded at us. I noticed others hadn't appeared from the bushes to ambush us.

"Put down your weapons!" Another goblin shouted at us.

"We don't want to fight if we don't have to." One of the goblins, which looked more like a leader, assured. "Especially those two with the full-plated guy and the one with a scar on his left eye… You guys give off a real dangerous feeling."

Guess the term 'Animal's Instinct' works on monsters too.

 **(A/N: If you don't remember, I customized my human form with a scar on the left eye and right lip.)**

Noting the tense ambient, I had to stop them for whatever meaningless occurred. "You guys better do as they say," I said to the Swords of Darkness team.

"Thank you." The goblin leader thanked as the others calmed down.

"But-" Peter started until someone cut him off.

"Goblin-san, what's going on?" A fairly beautiful young girl with blond hair and brown eyes asked appearing among the goblins.

"Oh! Ane-san (Boss)!"

"Enri!" Nphirea recognized the woman with the goblins.

"Huh?" The girl named Enri looked at Nphirea and her eyes widen in surprise. "Nphirea!"

"She is that girl!" Ninya said feeling relief.

"Definitely." Dyne agreed.

 **(Carne Village)**

I was staying with the Swords of Darkness team as Momonga and Narberal went somewhere to look.

But in any other case, I was pretty curious about what they were talking about when we left them the night before.

"So, what have you guys been talking about since Momon, Nabe and I left the campfire yesterday?" I asked approaching them. They were simply resting under the shades of a tree leisurely.

"Oh, nothing much, just the usual gossip," Lukrut said from his prone position.

"Oh?" My lips started to form a smirk. "Then enlighten me, what gossip were you speaking about?"

"Well, Nphirea was curious of yours and Momon-san's strengths," Peter answered truthfully.

"Which to tell you, we are amazingly surprised by your strength, Master Iden." Dyne acknowledged.

"And then, Nphirea-san suddenly asked us about Momon-san's face," Ninya commented.

"Huh? Why would he ask about his face?" My eagerness was replaced with curiosity. "Is something wrong with it?"

"Oh no, no, no, nothing about that, Iden-san," Lukrut reassured me. "It's nothing like that. He was just curious how his face feature was, just that."

"Huh?"

"Well, he was concerned that Enri would fall in love with him."

I looked owlishly at his statement. Sure, noting back, Enri is cute and has a warm sense of pureness but I can't seem to think them together. Momonga and Enri, if that were to happen; I would be more worried about Albedo to not murder her since Momonga changed her mind into loving him.

"Nah, I don't even think that those two would be together," I said dismissively with a wave of my hand. "If you guys remember that Narberal mentioned about the chick Momon-san was with, I can assure you that she won't live long if she ever touches him."

"Y-You… really think so?" Peter said nervously.

"Well, I haven't met her yet for sure." Though I know enough what kind of crap Albedo can do on others. "But I can say for sure that Momon-san ain't interested in romance at the moment. Heck, I don't even know if he had a secret woman waiting for him." I joked in the last part.

"You say…" Lukrut sweatdropped.

"Oh come on, it ain't harm to joke around." I nudged them. "So, where are they so I can at least tell Nphirea to not worry?"

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Ninya suggested weakly.

Peter hummed with the look of discomfort as same as the others mirrored.

"Well, it's your funeral." Lukrut shrugged receiving various shouting of his name and he pointed me in the direction. "They went that way."

I simply thanked with a nod and went on my way.

The house was simple like the others but it was a little bigger than most of them so I can think that this Enri chick was the daughter of the village chief of something. I went straight to a window and peeked over to look for them.

Inside, Nphirea and Enri were sitting next to each other in the dining room and unknown to me, Enri was sobbing. I considered the options of what they were talking about, I attempted to overhear their conversation from a slightly open window.

"But, I have my litter sister to worry about." Enri sobbed quietly after wiping off her tears. "I can't just grieve forever."

Ah… her parents were lost during the attack so she was mourning. But, she is a strong girl if she is holding herself off for her remaining family, her little sister.

"T-Th-Then, t-t-tell me if you need anything! I'll help you the best I can!" Nphirea attempt of looking strong but was disastrous. I face-palmed hearing and looked at how he was in that state, but his attempt was slightly effective.

"Thank you! I'm really lucky to have such a great friend, Nphirea!" Enri thanked him.

"A-Ah, yeah, no, it's fine! We've known each other for a long time, after all." Nphirea laughed sheepishly.

Uuh… she is either emotional wreckage to notice that Nphirea loves her or she is a dense thick. She used a friendship block and a low blow… That's gonna hurt.

"Putting that aside…" My attention was again put on them. "What's going on with those goblins, anyway?" Nphirea asked.

"Well, they appeared when I used the item that I received from our savior, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown." She said as she held another [Horn of the Goblin General]. Did Momonga give her two?

"They listen to me and help us with various things," Enri told him.

"I see." Nphirea nodded comprehending the goblin situation. "What kind of person is this Ainz Ooal Gown?"

Enri titled her head. "I thought you'd know who he was. I want to meet him again." She said which surprised Nphirea.

"Y-You want to meet him and do what?" Nphirea half-demanded half-asked her.

"Huh? Yeah, I want to thank him properly." She stated.

I tried to hold my laugh from outside but it was too funny of him to panic so it escaped me a snicker.

"You heard something?" Nphirea suddenly asked. Shit, I shut my mouth from now on.

"I didn't hear anything. Maybe the villagers are doing something." Enri assumed. "Anyways, when the village was attacked, Nemu and I escape from here to avoid getting killed… but one of the soldiers managed to injure me on my back…"

"They did what?!"

"Stop it, Nphirea, there isn't a scar because suddenly Ainz-san appeared just before we were killed and he… mercilessly killed them." She pressed her arms tightly. "I'm not saying they didn't deserve it but there were less gruesome ways to deal with them. I am not a stranger to death but seeing that it was different."

A pause engulfed the air as I overheard them quietly from outside.

"You said that you don't have a scar… doesn't usually those kinds of things that leave a wound that ends up as scars?"

Enri rubbed her arm in a discomfort way. "Well, the thing is Ainz-san gave me a potion which healed instantly my back. It was different from the potions you and your grandma make them."

Nphirea perked up in curiosity. "What did his potion difference with ours?"

"Mmh, well, while yours is bluish his was red as blood."

"Ah…" His tone made a gasping sound but barely noticeable but I did hear it. Did I miss something here?

"He had a black armored female warrior with him," Enri added putting a finger on her chin. "Her name, I think, was Albedo."

…oh shit.

Not hearing any more of it, I ran to find Momonga and get him the warning I just overheard. It took me some time to found them at a cliff not far from the village. What type of crap did he think that standing proudly on a cliff was cool?

"Momon-san!" I called him.

"Hm? What is it?" Momonga turned his head sideways to look at me, his arms still crossed.

"I. um, went to assure Nphirea something he was worried about and I just overheard him and Enri-chan talk together." I circled my hands in explanation. "They weren't badmouthing you or all but appreciating your help when you came here."

"Did Enri say about me?"

"Yeah, she did say that you 'helped' her." I air quoted with my fingers for Narberal, who was watching intently our conversation, to not let her do something drastic. "But as she explained about the potion you gave her, Nphirea acted _strangely_."

"Strangely how?"

"Well…" I thought about how Nphirea acted. "It's as if he realized something when she told him about the color of the potion."

"Mh-hm, continue."

"And after that Enri-chan told him about Albedo."

That statement made Narberal sweat bullets since she knew she was at fault.

"Hm, I see." Momonga glanced at Narberal and then at me.

"Then what should we-"

"Momon-san!" Nphirea called from afar.

"Speaking of the devil…" I deadpanned looking at him making our way.

"Do you have some business with me?" Momonga asked coolly.

Nphirea paused glancing at me but I simply closed my eyes and looked away.

"Um, Momon-san, are you perhaps Ainz Ooal Gown-san?" Nphirea asked which Momonga and Narberal tensed at the question.

I could feel that Narberal would do something but I squashed her shoulder to halt whatever she was going to do.

"Thank you very much for saving this town, Gown-san!"

Momonga was surprised at his gratitude. "No! I'm-"

"Yes. I know you're hiding your true name for some reason. Even then, this village…" Nphirea paused. "No, I wanted to thank you for saving Enri. Thank you very much for saving the woman I love!" He bowed deeply to him.

I smiled knowing that Nphirea can now stay with Enri since she's alive.

Momonga shook his head. "Raise your head."

"Yes, Gown-san." Nphirea complied with a smile but that smile faded later. "And I've been meaning to ask something that I was hiding from you." He confessed.

Narberal tensed up but Momonga glanced at her. "Nabe, can you leave us alone for a moment? You too, Iden."

I expected Narberal to leave us but he mentioned to me too?

"Huh, fine, I'll be away." I huffed. "Come, Nabe."

"Yes."

Narberal and I walked away from them but within earshot and hidden from Nphirea's eyes.

"Actually, the red potion you gave to the lady at the Inn is very rare and cannot be made using normal methods." He started.

I looked dumbfounded between Nphirea and Momonga, which later Narberal tapped me my shoulder.

"It's just that at the Inn we stayed before inscribing as adventurers, some lowly humans tried to… feel insulted and granted, and he wanted to 'use' me for his lustful wishes. Momon-san didn't take for granted and threw him toward an unsuspected individual and shattered his trashing potion. So, Momon-san had to give the whiny woman a potion on his own."

"Ah…" I nodded now comprehending completely the coincidence between Momonga's actions to Nphirea's learning of the red potion. "I'll let slide his actions since it was okay."

"That's why…" Narberal and I turned to look at Nphirea continue. "I wanted to know what kind of person created it. Also, I wanted to learn how it was made so that's why I requested you." He admitted.

"I see." Momonga nodded now comprehending his reasons.

"I'm sorry." Nphirea apologized and bowed.

"Hm? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" Momonga assured, confusing Nphirea. "This request was a way to connect with me, right? And even if you learned how to make the potion, what were your plans for it?" He questioned him.

I wanted to intervene since the way he talked was nonsense but after trying to figure out the way he questioned him, it made me think that some people could monopolize the potions we made them so he is just trying to figure out who is Nphirea as. Nice playing there.

"Huh? I didn't think that far. I just wanted the knowledge." He admitted.

"I see. It's another story if you wanted to use it for evil. Otherwise, there's nothing wrong with wanting to know."

"You're amazing." He awed. "I can see why Enri admires you."

"By the way, are you the only one that knows that I'm Ainz?"

"Yes, I haven't told anyone!"

"I see. That's good. Right now, I am a normal adventurer named Momon. I'd be happy if you didn't forget that." He explained.

"Yes, I thought that's how you'd want it. Still, thank you for saving Enri and this village, Momon-san, I'll never forget this!" He again bowed before returning to the village.

On cue, Narberal and I joined up with Momonga after Nphirea left.

"So, that's that," I said unconcerned. "It went better than you thought about it, right?"

"Hm, not much if I'm being honest." He shrugged.

Narberal who was quiet throughout the ordeal talked. "Ainz-sama, I am very sorry."

"That's right. It's because you spoke Albedo's name."

"I will apologize with my life." She declared and tried to unsheathe her sword only when a handheld her. "Fukitsune-sama?!"

"That's enough, Narberal," I said with a commanding tone.

"But-!"

"It's fine Narberal." Momonga, or Ainz, assured her. "Everyone makes a mistake. You need to make an effort not to make the same mistake again. All your mistakes have been forgiven, Narberal Gamma."

She relaxed her stance as my hand left hers.

"Don't let it discourage you, Narberal. You will grow wiser through error trials." I assured her. "Nobody is perfect at the first try, but you have to understand that the choices you make are your own."

"I understand, Milord."

"Good." I looked at Momonga. "I'll go first to tell Nphirea about what I was going to tell him since I never got the chance."

Momonga nodded and I went on my way.

 **-o-**

As they watched the other Supreme Being walk away from them, Narberal started talking.

"Fukitsune-sama is quite a Lord, Ainz-sama." She admitted.

"Hm? Why so?" Ainz asked confused.

"I've been watching him since he joined Nazarick and I first thought that he was different from others."

Yeah, Momonga or now called Ainz Ooal Gown, as their Guild, nodded in agreement. Most of the previous members of Nazarick were drawled to them for their determination and friendship as Heteromorphic but for Fukitsune Sonzei, he was different; Different in a way that it was a calm storm ready to unleash its might to the fullest.

"Well, I ain't worried about him at all." He admitted. "Even if we started with the wrong foot, he began to enjoy his staying."

"I see." Narberal looked at the distant form of Fukitsune from afar. "A hidden maelstrom, ready to destroy our enemies, Fukitsune-sama will have a lot of things to deal with it in the upcoming battles."

Ainz nodded again in agreement. He should be prepared for the unknown factors of this world and deal with them in time.

"But the most things I had expected him for is that… he's very cunning." Narberal smirked which made Ainz sweatdrop.

"Huh? Explain."

"Putting a friendly façade with those filthy humans, so after gaining their trust in us, they would be useful for our benefits and having faith in Nazarick as a whole." She said with admiration and chuckled lowly.

Sometimes he had to wonder where these ideas came to them as Fukitsune's actions were real. He would rather tell her that it wasn't the case but she was into her world so it was best not to interfere.

Oh, he hoped that most members of the Supreme Beings would have personalized their creations as Fukitsune's. He didn't wish to handle that much disgusted and hatred on humans at all.

 **-o-**

I joined with the Swords of Darkness and Nphirea getting ready to get the herbs Nphirea wanted to gather.

"Hey, Iden-san." The Swords of Darkness greeted my coming.

"Hey, guys, ready to get ourselves some herbs?" I asked crossing my arms under my chest.

They all nodded before continuing to get ready.

I walked toward Nphirea. "How are you hanging up?"

"Well, I'm a little nervous but I'm fine. I always come here to gather herbs and it frightens me the King of the Forest to an extent. But since you and Momon-san are here, I'm okay with it."

"Good." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You wouldn't want to Enri-chan to worry you, right?" That made him flush in embarrassment. "I mean, you did seem to be in love with her."

"Y-Y-You…!" Nphirea stuttered getting redder by each second.

"Don't worry! I'm wishing you two good luck and blessing." I tapped his shoulder to calm him down.

"I-I… thank you very much." He muttered. I could see some steam leaving his body, man; he needs to put more balls in his statements.

We saw Ainz and Narberal coming to us and nodding that they were ready to finish the quest.

Walking toward the entrance of the Wise King of the Forest's turf, we looked at the vast greenery of the place. If I have to honest, this place had vast nature and had good air to breathe. Not the cases in the real world that everything is polluted to the ground.

"We'll be entering the forest from here. Please guard me well." Nphirea instructed us.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be fine with Momon-san and Iden-san here," Peter reassured him.

Before we could enter the forest, Nphirea stopped us. "Wait, um, if the King of the Forest appears, please send him away without killing him." He pleaded us which confused us completely.

"Why is that?" Ainz asked.

"The reason why monsters haven't attacked Carne Village until now is that this is the **Wise King of the Forest** 's territory." He explained.

"You mean, if we either killed him or wound him beyond help, monsters would come to attack the village, is that right?" I presumed with my arms crossed.

"Yes, that's right." Nphirea nodded.

The Swords of Darkness hummed thoughtfully before Lukrut interrupted. "That's impossible, even for them."

Ainz and I looked at each other and I gave him a shrug. He simply nodded and answered immediately.

"We understand."

His answer surprised everyone.

"Huh?!" Lukrut was baffled beyond words. "The opponent is a legendary magical creature that's lived hundreds of years!"

"Only the strong are allowed an attitude like that," Dyne said planting his mace over his shoulder.

"If I may, I have a suggestion," Ainz said gathering their attention. "Nabe can use magic similar to [Alarm] and I'd like the three of us to survey the area around us."

"I don't mind. But please don't separate from us for too long." Nphirea said with worry.

"Of course." Ainz nodded. With that, we went first to survey the area.

After we maintained our distance from them, I started.

"You have an idea, Momonga-san? Or should I start calling you Ainz-sama, since you're my senior?" I whispered to him.

"Yes, but I had brought someone for this," Ainz said and then turned to look at me. "Also, about my name, it was a way to found other players or in my case our guild members if they were here. And you don't need to put 'sama' since we're equals."

I shrugged. "I dunno… I'll go either in front of the others or with you alone with seniority or equality."

"Hm, do what you want."

After taking our time to walk ahead and reach a safe area, Momonga started. "Now, let's talk about how to spread my great name!" He shouted at the sky which got me confused.

"Yes!" A feminine voice could be heard above the trees and Narberal unsheathed her sword to battle against the unknown foe. "And so, I'm here!"

I noticed who she was and smiled. "Oh? Isn't that Aura?"

A female dark elf child was sitting leisurely on a tree branch, having a pure smile glued on her face.

 **Aura Bella Fiora** , one of the 6th Floor Guardian in Nazarick, one of the **Bukubukuchagama** -san's creations. She was one of the twin elves protecting that floor in this case, the big sister. She is a tomboyish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, signature traits of the dark elves. She has golden hair and heterochromia, her left eye blue and right eye green. She wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown, below it, she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back.

"Oh? Isn't that? Yes, it is! Fukitsune-sama, you have returned!" Aura jumped down the tree and kneeled in front of me.

"Yes, I'm here Aura. It is good to see you too." I smiled. "Though, I'm surprised that you noticed through my disguise easily," I said impressed.

"Oh yeah, I just noticed that the hidden signature of your grand power and only the 41 Supreme Lords of Nazarick has that kind of power while using their [Ring of Suppression]."

I simply chuckled amused by her intelligence. "You're quite right Aura. I should reward you with something if you noticed my disguise with ease."

"O-O-Oh! There is no need, Fukitsune-sama! I'm just delighted that you complimented me!" She laughed sheepishly while rubbing her neck.

"Lady Aura! Please don't scare me like that." Narberal re-sheathed her sword quietly. "How long have you been here?"

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "I was here since you, Ainz-sama and Fukitsune-sama entered the forest."

"So, Aura…" Ainz interrupted. "Have you planned on luring the Wise King of the Forest?"

"Yes, sir!" She saluted to the overlord. "I know what they were talking about."

"Then I'll leave it to you!"

"Yes, my lord!"

As she disappeared from our sight to lure to Wise King of the Forest, we were standing idle for Aura's scheming.

"What are you planning to do?" Narberal asked, confused.

"I'll fight with the Wise King of the Forest," Ainz stated.

"Wasn't the battle with the ogres good enough?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, oh, Young Narberal you have much to learn," I said half-mockingly with a dramatic pose and then bopped her nose. "Spreading rumors, such as killing ogres is not enough for the adventurer Momon to gain fame and reputation quite easily!" I paused taking another pose with crossing my arms under my chin with an 'X' and looking at the sky. "But if the case that defeating the Wise King of the Fores, which is a mythological creature feared from its strength, is on a different level, right?" I said looking at Ainz.

"You're right on that matter, Fukitsune-san. Nothing is comparable defeating some ogres than defeating someone of a much bigger caliber to gain a splendid reputation." He agreed. "Though, what's with the poses?"

Ignoring his question, I relaxed my body. "Ainz-san please, since you are the Overlord and Guild Master, you shouldn't use honorific on my name. After all, remember that I'm younger than you." The last part was whispered to him.

"Right." He nodded half-agreeing.

"We should return with the others before Aura completes with her plan," I suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

So we returned to the others, assured them that we placed some 'devices' to warn us on the coming of the Wise King of the Forest and Nphirea started gathering the herbs he required.

It took an hour or so that Aura's plan started to work on luring the Wise King of the Forest since we started to feel the tremor of an incoming enemy.

"This is bad. Something is coming. And it's a big one." Lukrut said while placing his ear on the ground to hear the quaking footsteps.

"Could it be the Wise King of the Forest?" Nphirea wondered in terror.

"Please leave it to us!" Ainz stood where the creature was coming with Narberal of his left and me on his right.

"Momon-san, Iden-san, please don't push yourselves too much," Nphirea said carrying the bask fully of herbs on his back.

"We understand." Ainz nodded pointing the exit "Get out of the forest quickly!"

The others escaped the danger as we stood ground of the upcoming enemy.

Feeling that the creature was near, I prepared my staff on hand. "And it looks like our guest has arrived."

We felt the quake becoming bigger by each second. Suddenly, a tail shot out like a bullet trying to hit Ainz but he blocked it with his two blades. Then it came another directed to me, I rolled backward before shooting [Magic Arrow] at the bushes but the creature dashed rapidly escaping the oncoming arrows.

Not only his tail is hard as metal but he was fast… not bad for the so-called Wise King of the Forest, I thought while grinning.

"I commend you for that splendid block. Admirable, it is." The mysterious creature's voice sounded around us menacingly.

We put our back to back to prepare for another attack.

"Now, trespassers of my territory, if you leave now, I will not give chase in respect of your admirable defense." The voice commended us. "What action do you wish to take?"

"Is it courage you are talking about?! Or lack confidence to show yourself?!" I taunted expecting him or her to come at us.

"Such cocky words, those are." The voice said. "Well then, feast your eyes upon my form and tremble with awe!"

Then the footing quaked louder making us look at it. The steps came bigger by time and a shadow emerged from the forest. And then… we look at the creature called the Wise King of the Forest with bewildering than fear or awe.

"Let me ask you one thing." Ainz stepped up in front of Narberal and me. "Are you perhaps, a _Djungarian_ hamster?"

That said… the Djungarian hamster with a snake-like tail appeared in front of us.

"What?! Could it be you know of my species, that you do?" He asked with surprise and hope.

"Y-Yes, how should I put this? One of my old allies had a pet that looked just like you." Ainz stated.

"Oh yeah, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-san did have one hidden," I added nodding in agreement.

 **(A/N: I chose one of the Supreme Leaders. It has nothing to do with the canon story.)**

"Wow!" An amazing gasp escaped from Narberal's mouth.

"If there are others of my species, I want to know, that I do." The Wise King of the Forest pleaded.

"Sorry friend, that can't do." I apologized shaking my head. "I understand you need offspring but the size…"

At that, the Wise King of the Forest deflated in a sorrowful manner. "I see that I do. How unfortunate, that it is." He shook the sorrow away and got focused. "More importantly, we should stop the useless banter, and fight for our lives, that we should!"

"Okay, Momon, just as he said, wrap it up," I said preparing my staff and Narberal mirroring with her hand and sword.

Then something unexpected happened in front of my eyes, making them widen in surprise.

"I was expecting more from the name Wise King of the Forest…" Ainz sulked while chopping the ground with one of his swords. "This is a letdown… a complete letdown."

"Why the hell are you sulking?! This ain't time for sulking, Momon!" I yelled in anger feeling a tick mark form on my head.

"It can't be that you're surrendering before we even fight!" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Now, let's fight seriously! A fight for our life, that this is!"

"I can't deal with this." Ainz sighed before lifting his sword at the Wise King. "[Skill, Aura of Despair! Level 1]"

I noticed that the Wise King suddenly got a chill trailing on his spine and shuddered. "I surrender, that I do! It is my loss that it is."

"He's such a weakling," I muttered with an abhorred expression.

 **(A/N: Think of it like "Kimetsu no Yaiba" when Tanjiro gives it to Zenitsu because of his desperation of marriage.)**

"It's a beast after all," Ainz said still sulking for trying to fight him seriously.

"Are you still sulking? Deal with it, Momon-san." I shook my head with a sigh.

"Are you going to kill him?" Aura's voice was heard from above. Watching her, she leaped down from a tree. "If you are, I was thinking I'd want his pelt. So I was hoping to be allowed to skin him." She pleaded with puppy eyes. From her terrific nature, the Wise King clinched on his tail with a fearful expression. Can't blame him for what shit he had to encounter.

A silent fret the mood but Ainz cut it completely. "My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, if you serve me, your life shall be spared."

"I-I thank you sincerely! The giant hamster thanked his new master bowing deeply onto his feet. "I shall repay your mercy with absolute loyalty!"

He's acting and sounding more like a dog rather than a hamster.

After dealing with the situation and getting our new 'friend', or should I call it 'pet', we were standing in front of the Swords of Darkness plus Nphirea at the entrance.

"He is under my command and will not lash out violently," Ainz told them.

"It is as my master says, it is. The Wise King of the Forest will now follow Master down his path. I will not cause trouble to all of you, that I will not!" He assured placing his paw on his chest proudly.

The reaction they gave was an understatement, they were petrified that the Wise King of the Forest was a mere hamster with abilities and I can understand the deception.

"Amazing! What a magnificent beast!" Ninya exclaimed.

…what?

"I feel great strength and wisdom from him!" Dyne said clenching his fist.

…WHAT? Great Strength? Wisdom? Where do they seem to be in _that_ hamster?!

"You accomplished so many feats. I can see why you take Nabe around with you." Lukrut said with admiration.

"We would have been massacred. As expected of Momon-san and Iden-san. Amazing!" Peter said confidently of our strength.

What is in the god fucking name are they talking about? This… _hamster_ did barely on us and they are bellowing him as a mystic creature! What is wrong with these people?!

I looked at Ainz which he returned, and I could see that neither of us is hearing it wrong at all. So we went to the other sanest person in the group.

"Nabe, what do you think?" Ainz asked, confused about the situation.

Narberal hummed placing a finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Putting his strength aside, his eyes seem to gleam with power."

Okay… This is getting nowhere as they are either stupid or ignorant of what they are seeing. I could feel frustrated tears trailing down my eyes as it was so _stupid_ that I didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Momon-san, if you take that magical creature from this area, won't monsters start to attack Carne Village?" Nphirea wondered with a worried tone.

"There's a chance, there is." The hamster answered with a nod.

"No way." Nphirea was shocked at the possibility of the village being harmed. "T-Then, Momon-san. Can I become a part of your team?"

I'd love to joke right now of him gaining some balls to protect Enri but it wasn't the time to be joking around since it was serious.

"I want to protect Enri and Carne Village! Please teach me even a silver of your strength! I have some confidence in pharmacy and I can carry your things!" He declared with determination.

I hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "I understand you want to be trained by Momon-san and become stronger." Nphirea got his hopes up.

"However, you cannot join my team." Ainz finished which made Nphirea shocked at his failure to join him. "Though, I will lend you my strength to protect this village. I may need your help as well." He offered.

The hope of Nphirea's eyes shone vigorously. "Yes! Please let me help!"

"I'll see what I can ask for my patrons." I raised my hand. "Though I just started working with them, I could ask them to send the village better equipment."

"Please do! And thanks."

Then grabbing everything we needed, we headed back to E-Rantel. It was working well being a Human in this world again… maybe a little _too_ good.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The Unexpected Danger

**Chapter 6**

 **The Unexpected Danger**

 **(A/N: Before starting the fan fiction, I gonna say that I read the reviews some of the readers wrote and I understand your concern but this is just a fanon by me so there is no need to be mad about it. I could use the factors you gave me, but I was given very use of the information I search for. I'm sorry about my behalf and enjoy the story.)**

 **(E-Rantel)**

After we finished with our quests with leading Nphirea to Carne Village to get some herbs, we returned to E-Rantel after two days to get our reward. Not before bringing a new _companion_ with us.

I was trying to hold my laugh after watching Ainz riding the giant hamster now named **Hamusuke.**

We were now at the entrance of the city prepared to finish the quest.

"Momon-san, we will go to Nphirea's house to drop off his things," Peter said.

"I'll join too since it is in the same direction as my patron's house," I said getting a nod from Ainz.

"I understand. Once I register this magical creature with the Guild, I will head that way." Ainz said highly embarrassed that he was sitting on a giant hamster. I tried to hold my laugh, but some snickers escaped my lips through the journey.

"I was able to gather a lot, thanks to you, Momon-san. I will be sure to add a bonus to the payment." Nphirea thanked before walking to his household. "See you soon."

"Nabe-chan, we'll be separated for a little bit. I hope you won't be lonely. Let's party it up later!" Lukrut flirted at Narberal with a wink.

"Water flea, I will crush you beneath my feet." She responded with a hiss.

"Hurry up and go!" Dyne bonked Lukrut's head as they moved on.

"Then, see you." Ninya followed behind.

"I'll see you later, pfft, 'King of Hamsters'." I joked at Ainz with a laugh making him more uncomfortable as it is and then followed with the others.

 **(Balear's Household/Pharmacy)**

"It's been quite an entertaining experience, right?" Peter asked his teammates.

"Yeah, this was one of many chances we could get privileged to witness." Dyne nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, there weren't many cases that adventurers like us could see someone better personally," Ninya added, excited.

"In another case, this was a well-deserved pay and journey for us," Lukrut said placing both of his hands behind his head.

"I'm glad to have witnessed Momon-san and Iden-san's strength first hand," Nphirea said still holding the reigns of the carriage.

"Glad to be entertained for you guys but I hope one day, you four reach on our level and stand sides to sides," I said earning various nods in anticipation.

Once we had reached the door, we saw that the place was a pharmacy. Nphirea was about to open the door but I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Wh-What's wrong Iden-san?"

I looked at the pharmacy intently to verify that something was wrong with it. I could feel a sinister presence engulfing the place, it wasn't the typical presence of an ogre army but having the chill on my spine told me that something or… _someone_ in there was dangerous and it wasn't something that the Swords of Darkness could handle easily.

"Iden-san?" Peter asked in confusion as the others were wary. "Is something wrong?"

"Take your arms you guys, I feel something dangerous inside," I warned taking my staff off my back. "You guys stay here, I'll go check inside."

"Is there someone in the pharmacy?" Nphirea said warily as he leaped down from his carriage. "I hope grandma isn't there."

"It isn't, the one who is inside has a dangerous vibe. So as I said before, you guys stay here and protect Nphirea. I'll deal whoever is inside." I said as everyone nodded and prepared their weapons for possible danger.

I stepped inside the pharmacy, watching all types of potions, herbs and anything else the pharmacies have. The place was dark, barely able to see whoever is inside so I used [Candlelight] to make a light hover next to me.

The light made me able to see better the place but it also gave my enemy the chance to see me. Not my brightest idea I know but it wasn't the moment to think about it.

"Don't think that you could hide in here. I've seen your dark presence here so there is no helping you to hide!" I shouted but there was no answer so I hoped that it was simply my imagination.

But it wasn't the case since a malicious laugh sounded inside the pharmacy.

"My, my, what a handsome man, are you perhaps the one I seek?" A blond-haired woman wearing a black cloak over dozens of bronze-medal stashed on her armor, withdrawn from the shadows.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I demanded lowly pointing my staff at her.

"Don't you know me?" She asked pointing at herself with a dumbfounded expression before turning into a sly smile. "Of course you don't. I always kill my witnesses wherever I go so this isn't my last one."

She quickly leaped off the group and delivered a dropkick at me. I raised my arms to block her kick and slid the floor so I could assume that she was strong; _deadly_ strong.

I couldn't destroy most of Nphirea's possession so I decided to use my magic staff as a bo staff since it is durable enough to handle against a demon knight with ease.

I span my staff and delivered a swing to her head but she easily sidestepped to dodge and then she tried to spin kick me on the face. I ducked down barely on time but she then used her other leg to kick me on the gut. I spat spit but this was nothing but damn she hits hard, what was she a fucking assassin?!

I staggered somehow and blocked her next kick and used the staff as a footing to leap back with a spin.

"You're good, adventurer-san." She chided maliciously before turning serious. "But I ain't got the time to play with you so I hope that you drop dead." She said before running at me.

"Sorry, girl, but I didn't reserve a date with death." I tilted my head to a side to evade the thrusting kick taking a strand of hair.

"Kuh Kuh Kuh, don't worry my dear, I'll get you one for you~" She purred as she unleashed another barrage of punches.

I defended myself using the staff and trusting my high vision to parry, dodge, and counter but the latter was no sufficient as the assassin was equally fast.

I could have finished her using my highest spells but that would mean destroying the pharmacy and that wouldn't come well for the adventurer and bodyguard Iden Mak at all.

"What are you thinking about in the middle of the battle?" She purred before punching me on the face.

Okay, that shit would hurt like hell if I were Human. Thankfully, gaming for years until I reached Level 100, I gained the [Bludgeoning Damage Resistance III] to receive less damage from blunt attacks but I can still feel them so I should be careful or train more.

Just then, I felt a second dark aura coming at the others so I can assume she wasn't the only one here. I readied my battle position, watching carefully what she would do next.

"What are you planning woman?" I demanded.

"Kuh Kuh kuh, my plans don't include you but I can tell you…" She purred. "If you join me~"

I scoffed looking amused. "I don't work for anyone even if you are beautiful."

"Kuh Kuh kuh, you are so bold." She said before taking out her stilettos. "Too bad, I hoped to make a new _friend_ to enjoy my lonely nights."

Oh~ you will be surprised.

We once clashed again inside the pharmacy.

 **-o-**

Outside of Balear's pharmacy, the Swords of Darkness and Nphirea were unease after the Mithril-rank adventurer entered the place when he told them that there was an intruder inside. After the high ranked adventurer sneaked in, they started hearing some kind of battle thuds and other things expecting that Iden Mak was fighting against something or someone.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Lukrut asked gripping tightly his bow.

"As Iden-dono said before that we should protect Nphirea-san while he goes inside," Dyne said mirroring the same action as Lukrut with his mace.

"He's right, Lukrut. We can't neglect that Iden-san trusts us on protecting Nphirea-san." Peter said trying to look serious yet the sweats on his forehead betrayed his nervousness.

"We should maybe call for some soldiers to help, guys," Ninya suggested. "We don't even know what the invader is looking for."

"Oh, I can tell you." An unfamiliar voice shook them to their core and turned to see a very sick old man wearing a red robe walking toward them.

"Who are you?!" Peter demanded, putting himself between the old man and Nphirea.

"My name doesn't concern you boy." The old man growled. "But what I'm looking for is that kid." He said pointing at Nphirea.

"M-Me?!" Nphirea said pointing at himself. "I-I don't even know you!"

"Indeed you don't. But I'm grandly interested in you, boy." He said sadistically. "You have greater power than the others so I came here to retrieve you!"

"As if we would let you do that!" Lukrut said as he pointed his bow and arrow at him.

"You should get him over our dead bodies!" Dyne said as he positioned next to Peter.

"So be it!"

Before they could start fighting, they heard a shattering sound, turning to the source and seeing that the Mithril-rank adventurer flew through the window landing onto his feet before crashing onto the ground.

"Ara ara! I'm not done playing with you!" A mysterious woman stood onto the shattered window licking her lips in ecstasies.

Iden spat a mouthful of spit on the ground before glaring at her with a smirk. "As do I!"

The woman noted the sickly old man and grunted in frustration. "What the hell are you doing here, old man? I told you that I would get him as you continue with your stupid _ritual_!"

"The ritual is almost complete and we only need the source of it!" He said earning a sly grin on her.

"Then we should hurry about it."

"Aw, don't tell me you are leaving now. I'm just getting started up." Iden said spinning his staff.

"Wasn't Iden-san a Magic Caster?" Ninya asked/whispered to his teammates.

"Well, he did say that he was trained from his and Momon-san's previous companions," Peter answered. "So he is also specialized as Fighter from the looks of it."

"Uh, guys? If you two stop talking we should pay attention to the sick old man." Lukrut warned earning a focused expression on the two of them.

"That woman is taking her time on that adventurer… she said that it would be easy." He complained before he took a thoughtful expression. "Unless…" His eyes widened before looking at Iden. "If he's the adventurer that got into Mithril-rank I heard about then we have serious problems."

The sickly old man looked at the Swords of Darkness and Nphirea, later at Iden fighting the woman. "Oi, woman! Stop playing this instant! The guy you're against is a Mithril-rank adventurer!"

The eyes of the woman glinted in excitement. "Oh? Is that so? That's why he isn't easy to kill." She purred. "Shall I get serious?"

Iden scoffed of her daring statement. "Wouldn't be surprised that you held back."

"Iden-san!" Peter shouted. "They are here for Nphirea-san!"

"What?" Iden's carelessness took the woman a chance to leap on him with his stilettos.

Iden quickly rolled back before she could pierce his head but managed to cut his cheek and blood started to drip down.

"Iden-san!" Ninya shouted.

"I'm fine!" He said wiping off the blood off his face. "It's just a shallow wound."

"Kuh Kuh Kuh, he is hard to kill." She purred happily. "I would like to enjoy it more but it seems my time playing with you done."

"Hm, any chance that you could tell me what your reason for getting Nphirea is?"

The woman hummed thoughtfully glancing at the old man. "Sure why not?"

"You!" The sickly old man growled.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with that?" She huffed. "Either way, we're going to kill them."

The sickly old man clicked his tongue in anger since he couldn't do anything against her unless he had his summons.

"We're going to use him." She emphasized pointing at Nphirea. "To use him with the [Crown of Wisdom], it'll be possible to cast the Seventh-Tier Summon [Undead Army], which normal people can't cast, and although it's impossible to control all the undead we summon, we'll be able to lead them in various general directions!"

"Are you going to invade E-Rantel?! That's genocide!" Peter retorted. "That's more reason for us to protect Nphirea-san!"

"Perhaps, but you people wouldn't understand at all." The sickly old man said.

"Shall I finish them off?" The woman said licking her stilettos sadistically.

The Swords of Darkness knew they won't be able to deal with them.

"What are we going to do?" Lukrut said pointing out everyone's thought in unison.

"If we do something Iden-san would have to protect us but in exchange for being helpless. And if we don't do anything… we die." Ninya summarized grimly.

"I don't know." Peter hesitated before turning to Ninya. "Ninya, take Nphirea and run. You can't die now before you rescue your sister."

"But-" Ninya said before being interrupted by Dyne and Lukrut.

"He's right. You should be looking for your sister that was taken by aristocrats."

"And if you're not for her, she won't be able to deal with herself knowing that you died here."

"Kuh Kuh Kuh." The woman sadistic laugh made them shiver and pay attention to her. "Don't you think that I'll let you escape, right?"

The sickly old man glared at them before raising his arm making Iden quickly run at them. "Your deaths will be painful! [Flames of the Damned]!"

Purple fireballs ejected from his hands, soaring to the air taking their aim at the Swords of Darkness.

"Damn it. [Greater Magic Shield]!" He casted pointing at the Swords of Darkness and Nphirea, which their bodies lighted light-green, and then palmed his body. "[Reinforce Armor]!"

He landed between the attacker and bystanders which created an explosion. After the smoke dispersed the Mithril-rank adventurer, the Swords of Darkness and Nphirea were on the ground with not critical injuries but not being able to get up.

"Aw, I wanted to finish this guy myself." The woman half-pouted before taking an uncaring expression. "Oh well, it was good while it lasted."

"Take quickly the source and get the hell out of here before the guards come here." The sickly old man said before grunting. "It would have been easier if the Mithril adventurer wasn't here."

"Hmm…" The woman glanced at the downed Mithril adventurer with a narrowed expression. The adventurer was a lot worse to wear than the others so she assumed that his defense spell didn't work well against him and used his body to shield them, and went down easy. _Too easy_ , she thought.

Shrugging, she grabbed Nphirea by her shoulder and ran away from the place leaving the other adventurers to bleed out.

Unknown to them, the Mithril adventurer had a malicious smirk glued on his face after they left.

 **(A/N: I know the canon version is nothing like this but I was very saddened that those people got killed so I gave them a chance.)**

 **(With Ainz, Narbarel, and Hamusuke)**

Ainz finished registering Hamusuke to the guild and decided to part to Nphirea's pharmacy.

"Sorry for the wait." Ainz apologized as he exited the Guild.

"Not at all." Narberal shook her head.

"Thank you, master," Hamusuke spoke out, surprising every spectator.

An elderly woman appeared and spoke to Ainz.

"Hey you, are you the one who went with my grandson to collect herbs?" She asked.

"Yes, and who you might be?" Ainz asked.

"I am **Lizzy Balear** , Nphirea's grandmother." She introduced herself.

"Ah, I accompanied him to Carne Village as his bodyguard. This is Nabe, also…" Ainz started before being interrupted by Hamusuke.

"I am the Wise King of the Forest. My name is Hamusuke not, it is!"

Lizzy gasped in surprise. "So this great magical creature is the legendary Wise King of the Forest?"

"That's right." Ainz nodded. "I met him during your grandson's request and I beat him into submission."

"Amazing! And so, where is my grandson right now?" She asked wondering.

"He went ahead with his herbs," Ainz replied. "We are about to head to your home to collect our reward."

"Oh, I see. Then, why don't we go together?"

"Yes, with pleasure."

After accepting her little request, they walked to the pharmacy only when they reached there, guards were standing around the destruction in the middle of the road. They saw guards rounding the pharmacy and some priests healing the wounded which Ainz and Narberal recognized.

"What happened here?" Ainz asked looking at the destruction.

"You're kind of late, Momon-san." They turned their heads to see a young man bandaged up from his head and mid-section. "What took you so long?"

"What happened?" Ainz asked with a slight tone of demand. He turned to see the Swords of Darkness team being banged by priests. "You were ambushed?"

"Something like that, I can guess they were waiting for us inside the pharmacy." Iden shrugged. "I did try to fight against them but you know." He emphasized with pointing at his body which Ainz nodded the subtle message.

"I see." He looked at the Swords of Darkness that they were injured but somehow he noticed the first-aid on them. "You helped them."

"I did." He nodded. "If they didn't survive how would your name gain reputation if the witnesses died?"

"You did something stupid," Ainz said earning a nod from Iden.

"I know, I know, I did something stupid." He waved his hand in dismissal. "But…" He threw at him a device. "I did something smart on the way."

Catching the device, Ainz looked at the device and recognized the given item. "This is…!"

"Yeah, my own [Locator Beacon] that I kindly put on one of them." He nodded with a smirk. "Also, if you kindly bring the woman alive or half-dead, I would appreciate it. I have some _unfinished_ business with her."

"I see. I'll try."

"But…" He glanced at Narberal. "As for the other, kill him and bring the item he owns. The item is… _unique_."

Narberal simply nodded.

"Well…" He glanced back at Ainz. "Break a leg." He stood up and subtly walked next to him with a whisper. "Show them the power of Nazarick, Overlord."

Ainz nodded and went to Lizzy to talk about the situation they were going to deal with it.

As for Iden, he went with the other wounded to the royal castle to get medical attention.

 **-o-**

Well, it went better than I thought. I mean, nobody died (that's good) but they were worse to wear when I found them after those two left with Nphirea. Not that I could avoid them and eliminate them at all costs, but I planned an idea on how to deal with them.

For which, what I heard from those two, they were going to use Nphirea as a catalyst to use [Undead Army], a Seventh-Tier Summon of all things, and invade E-Rantel with the undead army.

They were thinking good on using the dead as foot soldiers and massacre the masses so they could get more. But in a way… they were unlucky to have met us. I don't plan on listening to them monologue their entire plan as that what supervillains do and I'm not into that kind of crap.

The sickly old man… I can say that guy is a Necromancer for the looks of it but not very strong. He could have been less than Level 22 and the only reason he could have been stronger than his looks maybe because of his item. Yes, that item was unique and interesting. His motives could be chaotic or an act of simple revenge on someone or a group for something they had done on him and he requires doing this as a vengeful quest for him. I don't know.

As for the woman, she was hot in a way to say it. She was a little sadistic on a side but who wouldn't get used to it when you had someone on your side acting the same as her with their creations. But in a way, she's good on using her stilettos so I can say she's an Assassin or Rogue and knows about Espionage if she entered the pharmacy without alerting the neighbor. She was over Level 30 if her experience of her job doesn't betray her skills.

So it was good of me to tell Ainz to bring her to me as I have some ideas and getting to know her.

But bringing myself to reality, I was at the moment in a medical room alone since the others were more injured than me. I did have injuries on my body but using [Greater Regeneration] and [Greater Healing] to get better but I had to use [Perfect Illusion] to pretend that I survived from that magic.

The Swords of Darkness were worse than me so I used [Middle Cure Wounds] to close their wounds or they would have bled out and used First-Aid on them. Unfortunately, I topped with something I wondered how could happen but I should leave it for another day.

"Iden-san!" The doors opened to see Kayla rushing toward me and Nadia walked slowly behind her. I noticed that she was worried but I gave her an assuring smile that eased her. "I heard you were attacked on the way after finishing a quest with a friend of yours. Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Lady Kayla. There is nothing to worry abou-" I said carelessly before I was interrupted.

"WORRY?!" Her voice surprised me completely. "I wasn't just WORRIED! I was CONCERNED, ANGUISHED, UNCERTAIN that you would survive and _most_ of all, I FEARED that you wouldn't be able to us!"

I looked at her with my eyes widened. It was a surprise if I'm being honest, I haven't known her much but if she's feeling that way, including Nadia, then I'm being absent-minded and inconsiderate on her feelings.

"You're right." I lowered my head with a solemn smile. "I didn't know how you'd react if I wasn't on your side. So forgive me if I was imprudent on my actions."

I looked back and Nadia to see that her eyes were gathering water and about to let them all over. But she held up and wiped them off before she could cry off.

"It's okay." She said softly. "I'm just glad that you're fine and not worse that I heard of."

"Iden-san," Nadia called, being quiet through the ordeal. "What happened there?"

"Oh, right. This is what happened…"

So I explained that I encountered an old friend of mine, which in reality is my Guild Leader, and told them that I was interested in joining them on their quest free of charge. I told them the ogres and goblins attack, the arrival of Carne Village with their militia of goblins, gathering the herbs in the **Great Forest of Tob** , and the attack on the Balear's pharmacy after we returned.

"I see. You've been quite busy, Iden-san." Nadia said with a comprehending nod.

"So the others we saw on our way were the Swords of Darkness that were with you and Momon-san was it?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, them." I nodded. "I hope that they're alright."

"I'm sure they are going to be okay if they were with you, Iden-san," Kayla assured.

"I hope so."

Just then, a doctor came in with a notepad.

"Mister Iden Mak?"

"Yes, doctor?"

"Ah yes, from the check we did on you, you seem mildly injured apart from the others. So you are free to go."

"Thanks, doc, but what about the others?" I asked.

The doctor paused for a second before having a grimly expression. "Well, I won't sugar coat it but they suffered various degrees of injuries of the explosion. They are lucky enough that they survived to continue with their adventuring career but that depends on them. I'm sorry that I couldn't help more."

"No, no, it's alright. They only need to rest and they'll be back again, I'm sure."

"Hm, very well, I recommend that you should visit them in a week or so after they had rested enough. You can go now." He said before bowing to Kayla and retiring himself from the room.

"That's reassuring," Kayla said before standing up. "Okay, we should return home. Mom and dad could also be worried about you and me."

I raised an eyebrow and Nadia tapped my shoulder. "I've been protecting her for two days and complimented your strength and intelligence to her parents so they are fine with us for now."

"You didn't mind-controlled them, right?" I asked/whispered.

"No, Iden-san." She shook her head. "You didn't request me to do it so I didn't do it."

"Okay, that's fine," I said as I stood out of the bed. "Let us depart."

With that I went to the Dawngor Estate and returned with my patrons and gave me some kind of party for the release, though it only lasted one day in the hospital, and after that I've been doing nonchalant things for a week such as cooking, training, having small conversations with the employees and patrons, watching over Kayla when she wanted to go for a walk and rested enough.

By the way, the day after I was released, I heard from the news that Ainz and Narberal resolved the conflict with dealing hundreds of undead and returning Nphirea to E-Rantel. But Ainz had dealt with Lizzy Balear, which I assume that she is a family of his, that the reward should be all the stuff in the pharmacy which they had to move out of E-Rantel to Carne Village. And they got Mithril-rank medal because of the undead thing.

The strangest thing is that the Adventurer Guild had recognized my quest with the Swords of Darkness and with Ainz and Narberal which promoted me to Orichalcum-rank. Don't know how I got the promotion but, isn't usually promoting someone when you do something great? Can't see shit if that is what they do for promoting their adventurers.

Latter weeks, I've been told that the responsible for my promotion was Nphirea Balear.

But back where I was saying that I was doing for a week, I returned alone to the royal palace to see the Swords of Darkness if they were now okay.

I tumbled at the doors where the Swords of Darkness were and opened the doors to see them on their beds.

"Oh, look who came to visit us!" Lukrut said happily, having a bandage on his right eye.

"Hey, guys, how are you hanging?"

"Well…" Peter stretched his arm before feeling a mild ache. "Still aching from that explosion, it seems. But better than being dead."

"I see that you have a new _trophy_ on you, buddy," I said pointing out at the new scar Peter had on his mid-section trailing from his left side to his right shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll live." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have our gratitude for saving our lives, Iden-dono." Dyne bowed.

"Don't worry so much. We're friends." I assured him. "Although you're also worse to wear, Dyne, with that kind of scars you have on your chest, people will think you've been fighting against a demon of all things. And people would believe it!"

Dyne had received various scars on his body as he used his body to protect Ninya.

"I'm fine considering that my friends were in danger." He hummed sagely.

"A chivalrous act for a friend is good too." I nodded before taking notice that they were one member less. "So, where's Ninya? I don't see him here."

"Oh, well…" Lukrut started. "The doctor told us that Ninya was worse than us so he was sent to another ward to let him rest alone."

"Okay… I'll see you again once you are on the field." I said before turning to the doors and leave them to rest.

I walked calmly to search for the room where Ninya was placed. I've been having some help from the doctors and nurses that were passing through to point me out where Ninya was. And once I reached the doors, I opened to see Ninya staring through the window.

"Hey, Ninya, how's hanging?" I started.

"Oh, Iden-san, how are your injuries?" Ninya asked as he hid his body under the blanket.

"Considering that I've been fighting an assassin, using magic to defend you guys and myself from those flames, yeah, I'm fine," I answered sarcastically. "But how are you?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." He rubbed his arm. "I had some mild concussion after the explosion, some small scars that will fade with time and mana disorder."

"So~ you ain't good enough yet." I summarized.

"N-No, no! Really! I'm okay! It will heal in time so you don't need to be worried, Iden-san!" He paused looking at his hands solemnly. "But, Iden-san, could you please teach me magic?"

"Hm?" I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The battle we took a weak ago, I've been dead weight for my team." He confessed. "I was scared; the fear controlled my body making me unable to fight back. I couldn't even consider helping my friends when that guy attacked us. I knew ways to defend but my body… my body didn't help me. I am ashamed to call myself Strategist of the Swords of Darkness if I can't defend them!"

He huffed as he lacked the air so I let him be for a minute to let him calm himself.

"I know that you are great Magic Caster so I wanted to be trained by the best to keep me up. To be useful for my friends and look for my sister!" He declared with determination.

From the previous battle, I appraised our enemies as they are **Clementine** and **Khajit Dale Badantel** and they were in a group called **Zurrernorn**. But for Clementine, she had the 'temporal' on her group name. I should look for a way to appraisal everything to their previous ones so I could get more information on them.

I chuckled delightedly for his words. "By the _best_ , you are overvaluing me too much Ninya. I ain't that much."

"B-but it's the truth!" Ninya said half-embarrassed.

We shared a laugh for a moment before calming ourselves down. We looked at each other with me having a thoughtful expression and Ninya had some anticipation one.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it." I stood up and went toward the doors. " _Girly_."

"W-wa-wait…!" I turned my back to see Ninya's eyes widen as a dinner plate. "Y-You knew?!"

"Hm? Of course not, I didn't know you were a girl since the beginning." I waved in dismissal before scratching my cheek. "Well, I did know you were a girl when those two left us."

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

 _After Clementine and Khajit had left with Nphirea on hand, Iden who was smirking sat up from his prone position and looked at the destruction of the scene._

" _Man, those guys ain't holding back on us, huh…" He looked at his body and checked his wounds. "I'm not bleeding out if that's what they were thinking."_

 _He pressed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. "[Greater Regeneration], [Greater Healing]!"_

 _The light engulfed his body and the injuries were starting to close off. Iden huffed as he felt some of his mana leave to heal him up._

" _That should hold up." He hummed for a moment before looking at himself. "Well, I should look part of it. [Perfect Illusion]!" Fake injuries started to form up his body and since his clothing was the same as slightly ragged he didn't need to fake them at all. "Perfect."_

 _He looked back at the downed Swords of Darkness. Their injuries were critical noting that: Peter had gained a major gash on his chest, Lukrut had a cut on his right eye, Dyne had multiple in cuts on his body and Ninya was the least injured but from the looks of it, he had received major blunting from the debris._

" _Hm, I should do what I can. [Middle Cure Wounds]." Lights engulfed them as their bodies started to heal but leaving some minor scars to not be suspicious. "I should do some First-Aid for them before the other guards arrive."_

 _He took out his First-Aid Kit after he had bought it when he arrived at the city, and get started on them. For Peter and Dyne, he had managed to bandage their wounds. For Lukrut, he cleaned the wound and wrapped his right eye. And as for Ninya…_

"… _fucking hell, Ninya." He glanced that Ninya's chest was wrapped in bandages to hide her chest from the others. "You were a_ girl _this whole time?"_

 _He shook off the surprise and started his immediate First-Aid on_ her _. He should talk with her after she woke up but she must have reasons to hide so he quiet and after finishing it, he sat down not far from them._

" _Just in time." He muttered as the guards came to them to investigate the explosion._

 **~~~Flashback End~~~**

"So, yeah… that's what happened." I avoided telling _her_ that I had to use a Fifth and Sixth-Tier Magic since I wouldn't wish for her to pry more than I know.

Ninya gasped in surprise and awe for a moment succumbing into a hurried manner. "Please don't tell the others about it!" She begged.

"Ninya…" I called which she looked at me. "Is it because what Lukrut mentioned in the camp and let me rephrase you: "I've heard that girls in a team can cause serious problems", is that it?"

Ninya lowered her head and gave a weak nod.

"Is that why you're so worried?" I continued taking again the seat next to her. "Look, Ninya, I don't care if you're a girl or a guy. You, Ninya, sacrifice your gender identity to look for your sister at all cost! You are far greater than other thinks of you. You already gained my respect!" I declared firmly looking at her eyes with a serious expression.

Her eyes started watering up and sobbed quietly on the blanket.

I closed my eyes, stood up from my seat and walked toward the doors. "You know that, sooner or later, they will find out," I said pausing at the doors. "It is your choice to make. Either you'll regret lying and betraying the trust of your comrades and friends or deal with the consequences with your head up."

The silence answered my statement.

"I'll see you soon." I finished exiting the room to return the Dawngor Estate.

 **-o-**

I strolled around the city, watching how the city was doing after they had gotten the notice of dozens of hundreds of undead coming to them only to be repelled by Momon or should I say Ainz in disguise.

The people were happy, mostly calm, that they had something capable of matching against hundreds of enemies with ease. Not being impressed at all since where we knew about our strength, there were many players above Level 70 that could match that kind of numbers with ease.

"How are they?" A familiar voice brought me out of my thought and turned to see Ainz in his adventurer disguise without Narberal.

"They'll live. They have some injuries here and there but not fatal ones." I said which Ainz nodded.

"You gave them some First-Aids I see." Ainz guessed. "But it's good that they are alright."

"Yeah, they'll leave the hospital in about a week or so. They're still sore from the battle but I can assure you that they'll grow in time."

"Hmm…" He hummed in agreement.

"A little bit late for celebration but I heard that you've been promoted to Mithril, Momon-san!"

"Hm, isn't it to celebrate your promotion to Orichalcum, Iden?" He said before looking at the sky solemnly. I notice immediately and got worried.

"What's wrong?"

Without taking his eyes off the sky, he answered. "It's Shalltear."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion remembering the loli vampire of my senior. "You mean Peroroncino's creation? What's with her?" My eyes turned serious. "Is she in danger?"

He shook his head. "She's fine. It's just…" He made a pregnant pause before he looked at me. "I received a message back from Nazarick that she had betrayed us," Ainz informed. My eyes widened in surprise hearing him attentively.

A tiny gasp escaped my lips, not our NPC created with full loyalty could betray us. Although those NPCs now have their mind, they can choose their actions by their own hands. It was strange of him to say that Shalltear could betray us and from what I spoke with Peroroncino years ago, he had written that she has vast respect and love for the Supreme Lords. So it was strange that she, of all of the Floor Guardians, to betray unless…

"…she was mind-controlled…!" I gasped out.

"What?" He turned in surprise at me. "What do you mean?"

"I remember clearly when Peroroncino-senpai wrote the information on Shalltear. I know that he had explicitly written that she has high loyalty for Nazarick and us, as Supreme Beings." I told him. "So, a Floor Guardian, of all things, betraying us ain't common."

"You think she was brainwashed?" Ainz suggested.

"Or someone put a spell on her… Maybe… I don't know we don't have enough information about this world to make nonsensical theories." I shook my head for my ignorance of this world's vast knowledge. "Maybe I should return to Nazarick to check on everyone. It's been a while since I last been there."

"Not going to go right now?" Ainz asked.

"Nah, I haven't got permission to leave from my patrons and my guess, I should look for someone to look for Lady Kayla before returning to Nazarick if you're okay." He waved my hand in motion. "As for you, you should get started on dealing with Shalltear, you know that she's strong."

"Yeah, I should." Ainz looked at me thoughtfully. "What are you going to do now? I've heard that the princess that stayed here in E-Rantel is returning to the kingdom with the Dawngor family's daughter. Are you going to take part in it?"

"Yeah, they assigned me as head chief to the journey we would take so I won't be around for the time," I said crossing my arms. "It's in two weeks so I should prepare myself for it. I wouldn't want to dirty my name, right?"

"You wouldn't." He agreed. "And it's maybe a good thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Why?"

"Because I sent **Sebas Tian** and **Solution Epsilon** to do recon there with Shalltear before she 'betrayed' us."

Catching his drift, I smirked. "You want me to be their eyes and ear?"

"Yes. I do believe that the absence of Shalltear, they have one man less so I'm thinking that you should be that man."

"Alright, I ain't got anything to do so I could get over it." I leaned off the wall I was resting and turning my back on him. "I should get started with those preparations and also start teaching my new student."

"…Student?" Ainz hesitated in speaking before I turned to him with a grin.

"Oh yeah~ I got now a student of my own and going to teach magic."

"Who's your student if I'm being curious?"

"Well, it's a common friend we know." I puzzled him with a Cheshire-grin.

"It's Ninya?"

I deflated my Cheshire-grin instantly. "Tche, you're no fun."

"Well, Ninya is the only Magic Caster we have as a common friend so I simply assumed it was him."

"…Point taken." I fingered stupidly at him. "Also her desires to get stronger so she can rescue her sister brought my attention and teach her what I know."

"Ah~ I see." He looked at the sky with a joyful tone. "So she wants to get stronger for that reason."

We hummed in agreement for a few seconds before Ainz realized something amiss.

"W-wa-wait, 'she'? Was Ninya a girl all this time?" He looked surprised at the revelation.

"Yeah, she has been hiding her gender from the others for what Lukrut mentioned at the campfire."

He paused for a moment to recall what he said before he recited. "'I've heard that girls in a team can cause serious problems', is that why she insisted on hiding it?"

"Yeah, she didn't want to, you know, bring discord in her group. So she thought that being a 'he' was much easier than done. And see where it had become of her."

"Hn, I hope she can take her problems with her head up and not being ashamed for what she is."

"Give her time." I shrugged. "Before I go to the capital kingdom, she'll tell them."

"You give her that much trusting, Iden."

I glanced firmly at his eyes and smirked. "If I didn't, where would my loyalty be?"

"…Hn, you're right. My bad."

I chuckled inwardly. "So, after Ninya has the good to go by the doctor, I'll start with training her magic, just Third-Tier below. I'm thinking when she's ready, to teach her Fourth to Fifth-Tier."

"Hm, don't overdo it, Iden."

"You know me." I waved my hand finally getting to our separate ways. "I'll hear when something happens and inform me when that assassin wakes up."

"Will do."

So that I started the two weeks I had on the preparation. Guess future awaits for our grand scenario.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Training & Preparations

Chapter 7: Training & Preparations

 ***(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'll say what I read about. First,** _ **Kinunatzs The Eternal**_ **, I just got the idea that morphing into a human lower the physical and magical resistance so you could say that I lowered my stats by becoming human and returning to be a doppelganger returns my original stats. And second,** _ **RyuujiVantek**_ **, that's the great question I had in mind right now so that question will be put on this chapter. Write your reviews, I'll read it and put it on use. Thank you for your support.)***

It's been two days since I last spoken to Momonga. He and Narbarel still accepts jobs in the Adventurer Guild meanwhile I was working with Nadia with the preparations of our journey.

"Iden-san!" Ninya came with the Swords of Darkness to check on her training.

"Oh guys! You came!" Ninya was the first one to leave the hospital yesterday so she was training with me basic magic. You don't call prodigy without sweat and blood.

Nadia was with me watching as I trained Ninya on her magic specialization and the males sitting aside watching the training too.

"Ninya, remember to maintain your power to control it. Without it, it would be the mayor weakness for us magic casters." I instructed, pointing my staff to her.

Ever since I came here, thanks to **Amanomahitotsu** -san and **Warrior Takemikazuchi** -san I learnt [ **Craft** ] and [ **Create Item** ] to myself and other members to Nazarick since he is no more with us even though **Chief Blacksmith** , Amanomahitotsu's creation still works on Nazarick. I've been a fanatic of the weapons during Yggdrasil events and he could teach me about smithing weapons, attires and other stuffs.

Ninya was doing her best but I could see she wasn't putting more effort in chanting more than Third-Tier magic. Guess the humans still have to put more effort on their power level.

"Ninya, is something wrong?"

"N-no, it's nothing." Ninya laugh it off but I could see she was lying.

"There is no need for lying to me. I understand you want to be stronger and rescue your sister. But mixing feelings during a cast, it breaks it's concentration."

"Y-yes, I'll do my best."

"Meanwhile...", I turned to see the male members, "Since you guys needs more training. I'll be also your trainer."

"R-really? You can also teach martial arts?", Peter surprised that I could also teach martial arts but...

"Nah, I'm just kidding with you. I didn't master martial arts, I can do a little but not the 100%. But, Nadia could be your trainer." I said, pointing a thumb on her to which surprised Nadia.

"But, master, I can't possibly teach these human what I know." She whispered to me.

"I understand your concern but in case that something happens they could join Nazarick as our servants." I whispered back.

"Fine, my lord." She then turned to the males. "You maggots! Now you are my trainees and I'll be your master!" She cracked her knuckles, smirking.

" **Y-yes!** " All the males said simultaneously.

 _I think, I pressed something I shouldn't._ I thought with a sweatdrop.

It was night time, and the male members were lying on the floor by the harsh training or beat down of their life. Ninya was also on the floor but sitting because of the exhaustion. I healed them and wrapped for the day. Before Ninya left, I asked her whispering.

"Ninya, you haven't told them about your gender?"

"N-no, I haven't."

"I said it before, I'll say it again. Sooner or later, they'll find out about it."

"I know." She looked down.

"Ninya, what are you waiting for?" Lukrut shouted.

I sighed and patted on her head. "Well, for now rest and next time we'll train again."

"Yes!" With that she rejoined to her team.

"Identity-sama, may I speak freely?"

"What it is?"

"What do you see in those humans? Why are they different from others?" She tilts in wonder.

"You see, humans are capable of evolving through hard work. But what difference between them is that the determination and courage that made some humans capable to be our caliber." I put my hands on my back.

"I see." As we finished our chat, Momonga contacted me through [ **Message** ]

[Identity-san.]

[What is it, Momonga-san?]

[Could you tomorrow return with Nadia to Nazarick to at least tell of your arrival?]

[I'll ask my patrons and be with you.]

[Message End]

"What is it my lord?" Nadia asked curiously of my chat with Momonga.

"It's seems we will return to Nazarick tomorrow." I could see her joy to return back with a simple smile.

We returned to the manor and asked our patron to make a return to our "hometown". They agreed to it but wondered who could protect Kayla before our return. I thought by making a [ **Earth Golem** ] would be appropriate but given the situation it would be terrifying to a golem in the middle of the city so I thought of another solution.

The next day, I was waiting outside with Nadia and a friendly group came.

"Iden-san!" The Swords of Darkness came as I asked them.

"What do you need?" Dyne wondered what I could asked.

"I need you to protect my patrons until I come back from my "hometown", you get it?"

"Sure, a lady like her would be charmed by me." Lukrut being as flirty as always.

"Then I leave it to you."

"Good luck and come back safe!" Ninya waved as I and Nadia left the manor.

We walked to a bar and met Momonga with Narbarel inside and they lead us to a safe place to use [ **Gate** ] and return to Nazarick as Narbarel stayed behind in case something happens. We passed through it and saw the majestic dungeon of the **Great Tomb of Nazarick**.

"Aah~ Home sweet home. Finally, back to where I first joined!" I said while lifting my arms side by side to the sky. Then I transformed back to a Doppelgänger.

"My lord, it's finally great to see your majestic form." Nadia said as she kneeled down.

"Now, now, Nadia. I'm not fully on my majestic form without my full attire."

"Yes, my lord."

"Follow me." Momonga changing back to his original form.

We entered Nazarick as the Supreme Lords we were. I told Nadia to return to her quarters and change back to the battle maid attire as she leave my side.

As I walked with Momonga every guards, maids and other members of Nazarick bowed as they saw my return.

"It's good to be back no?" Momonga asked without looking at me.

"I'm finally home." I replied back.

"Take this." He threw me a [ **Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown** ], giving me the ability to teleport between every room inside Nazarick. "Go to your quarters and let us meet again in the Throne Room."

"Yes, Ainz-sama." I bowed and returned to my quarters. (I decided to now call him Ainz since Momonga is becoming an old name, and the new name would be forever.)

As I entered to my quarters. I looked at my closet and searched for my attire.

"Aha! I found it!" I took and wore my black long trench coat with purple stripes on the sides with a black jacket with a front style of a rain coat buttons, long black pants with golden chains on my front pockets and black with purple stripes shoes, and lastly wearing a black with purple stripes beret with a sigil of the guild. I placed back my old mask (wearing the 1st chapter) and chose another mask like the plague doctor, all on black color with purple vertical stripes on the eyes and golden horizontal stripes on the peak.

 ***(Author's Note: I know, I love the color purple. I exaggerated mostly on my combination of clothes.)***

"As for my weapons." I looked on another cabinet, guess **Genjiro** -san's personality of keeping neat and organized also rubbed in me, with my "collections" on weapons created and crafted by me. I had a massive collection of weapons, since I was new and very creative, I crafted lots of weapons through swords, bows, staff, etc. (The ones that Nadia has, were made by me) I looked for a specific one and said. "Here is my first one!" I took a mage silver staff that had a serpent shaped head and a purple sphere on it, but what my enemies don't know is that by unsheathing the staff it becomes a long katana. I named it **Yamata no Orochi**. I hold the snake's neck as the hilt and the sharp of the katana was made of black steel.

As I was leaving my quarters, I encounter with two familiar characters kneeled down in front of my door.

"Identity-sama! We are overjoyed for your return!" Sorath yells while his head was down next to Hawk.

"I'm also happy of my return and to look at my creations." I said with a deep happy tone.

"We are humble for your words, milord!" Hawk stated, I could see a shedding tears of happiness.

"Stand up. It seems Ainz-sama requires my attention in the Throne Room."

" **Yes, my lord!** " Both said simultaneously.

As we walked to the Throne Room, I in the middle, Sorath on my right and Hawk on my left, walked as if I were Darth Vader. When we arrived at the Throne Room, the door guards opened for us and could see all the monsters of Nazarick kneeled down including the Floor Guardians, except Shalltear and the 4th and 8th Floor Guardians, Victim and Gargantua. Both Sorath and Hawk rejoin with the others and I walked forward next to Ainz and Albedo.

"Welcome back, my friend." Ainz looked at me in my full attire.

"Yes, indeed. I have returned." I said bowing a little.

"Would you like to speak to our men of your return?" Ainz raised his hand to the crowd.

"Yes. It'll be my pleasure." I reply to Ainz and then turn looking at the crowd I could notice Hawk and Sorath among them, and also Nadia wearing her battle maid attire between the Pleiades, except Sebas, Solution and Narbarel. "I have returned from the realms of the humans!" I roared. All the members of Nazarick roared with me. I made a gesture to low down to let me continue to speak.

"I also learned that most humans here are not mere insects as you thought. So don't let your guards down as if you let them think they are the predators. THEY ARE WRONG! WE! ARE THE MEMBERS OF THE GREAT TOMB OF NAZARICK! WE! WILL MAKE OUR ENEMIES BOW BEFORE US! IN THE GREAT NAME OF AINZ OOAL GOWN, WE'LL! BE! VICTORIOUS!" I roared and everyone roared with me.

"That's a way to keep the morale up." Ainz chuckled while sitting on his throne.

"Everything for my lord." I turned to Ainz and again bowed down.

As every members of Nazarick were leaving, the Supreme Lords, the Floor Guardians in present, also the Pleiades in present stayed in the Throne Room.

"It's an honor to one of the Supreme Lords return to us." Albedo said bowing as the others.

"At ease." I raise my hand to them then I notice something different on the banners. One of them wasn't there and I knew whom. "You burned down your flag, no?"

"Yeah, it seems I won't need it anymore since I changed my name."

The throne was filled with a silence, before I decided to change topic.

"Now that I remember, what happened to those two? I mean, the ones that wanted Nphirea?"

"You mean Clementine & Khajit? Well, for the man, he became dust because of Narbarel. Meanwhile, Clementine is hold in the Frozen Prison in the 5th Floor after being revived. Why?" He replied with a curious tone.

Momonga noticed that I smirked so he understood what I wanted. "You are free to go."

"Yes, I'll be on my way." Before marching over there, I speak to the Pleiades. "Yuri! Nadia! You both follow me to the Frozen Prison."

" **Yes, my lord.** " Both the Pleiades said simultaneously.

As we arrived at the Frozen Prison, a female voice speaks to us at the entrance.

"Ah, Dark Identity-sama, I'm humbly satisfied of your presence. What brings you here?" A huge grey bloating corpse with tentacles and very long fingers with sharp inch-long nails, named **Neuronist Painkill** , bowed down.

"I'm here for our special guest, Miss Clementine." I reply, putting both hand on my back.

"Ah, yes, she is here. Here she is my lord." She opens the door and guide me to her.

"You two wait here. I'll speak to her privately." Both Pleiades bow and wait at the entrance.

As I was walking to my guest, she lifts her head slowly and could heard a little chuckle. She was restrained as a mad woman she is, chained both arms and legs including her neck. To say, I didn't like one bit how we secure our prisoners but that wasn't important right now. She then speaks first.

"Another man coming for me? I'm honored." Her sarcastic tone was impudent that she didn't know who I was, given the new look.

"Maybe you don't know me but I know you."

"Oh yeah? Did I murder someone closer to you? And you seek revenge? Or maybe I did something to you that I am placed in this place?"

I mock her by giving an evil laugh making her irritated for her failures intents of angering me. "You ignorant child. You really don't know me? Maybe this will help you remember." I take off my mask and transform to my human form for a brief moment.

"...You...!" That made her more irritating and shocking. "YOU'RE THAT MYTHRIL GUY WHO PROTECTED THAT BOY!"

I put back my mask and a slow claps to her. "Bravo, bravo, the young lady finally discovers my identity."

"You were pretending to be weak?" Feeling outwitted by some pretender, she felt nothing but rage through her veins.

"Of course, young lady. Just as my lord, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, I gave you a handicap back then. There was no need to go full power to a mere human."

"You little..." Just as Clementine was about to insult me, I grabbed her face by the cheeks.

"I don't like people insulting my lord and myself. So I would like to refrain to insult us. Or maybe would you like to be killed and revived, over and over? I have someone who would like to play with you." I didn't like to resort on violence or like this, but Clementine sometimes gets me on my nerves. "Also I don't like to hurt a beautiful woman like you so refrain of your actions and maybe I'll tell to my lord to join us."

"You're making me blush. But I won't let myself working with you."

"Suit yourself. But if you like to join us, just call me." I walked to Neuronist and say "Neuronist, _persuade_ our guest and let me know when she decides to join us. I have work for her once she joins us, until then you are free to do whatever you like."

"Yes, my lord."

As I left the Frozen Prison, Yuri informs me. "My lord, it seems Albedo wants us to return to the Throne Room."

"Very well, make us haste back then." The three of us marched back there.

As we arrived to the Throne Room, Albedo was waiting in there with the other Floor Guardians but it seems Ainz wasn't.

"Where is Ainz-sama, Albedo?" I wondered.

"Just a moment ago, Narbarel called to Ainz-sama to his journey as adventurer." Just as we finished talking Ainz called us through [ **Message** ]

[What it is, Ainz-sama?]

[I've been talking to the Guild Master, **Pluton Ainzach** , and I've been asked to deal with Shalltear, with other groups of Mythril Rankers such as **Kralgra** , **Sky Wolf** and **Rainbow**. I have almost successfully persuaded two of them to not engage Shalltear but the Leader of Kralgra, **Igvarge** , wasn't persuaded to avoid the violence. So I would like you to bring Albedo and Mare including you to obligate them.]

[I see. I will join you soon.]

[Message End]

"What it is, my lord?" Albedo wonders, curious at our conversation.

"Albedo, Mare, you two come with me. It seems a fox wanted to join to a wolf hunt." With that we used [ **Gate** ] to join Ainz and Narbarel to eliminate them. We passed through them and saw Ainz with Narbarel.

"Identity, I would like you to see if Shalltear is there." Ainz showing me a map of her location. "We'll deal with them."

"Right." I dashed to where Shalltear was, once I arrived, I placed myself over a branch on a tree, I saw her immobile wielding her spear hybrid weapon.

 **Shalltear Bloodfallen** , 1st to 3rd Floor Guardian, one of **Peroroncino** 's creation. A vampire of short stature and has the appearance of a buxom fourteen year old girl, she has pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, and fine facial features, has silver hair that is tied in a ponytail through a large ribbon on top of it all, allowing others full view of her face. Wearing a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves, not showing any bit of skin. I could notice her using an excessive amount of breast pads since she is an undead and in a young woman body.

I could hear screams from where the others where, "It seems the hunt is coming to an end.", I kept looking at the poor guardian intact.

As Ainz and Albedo came, I went down off the tree and rejoined them.

"Ainz-sama, what is wrong with her?" I asked since I had no idea of it.

"I don't know but since we are wasting time, I'll use this." Ainz showed the [ **Shooting Star** ] ring. "I'll use [ **Wish Upon A Star** ], to nullify Shalltear's mind control."

"A Super-Tier magic, eh? You think it will work?" I crossed my arms not knowing the full capabilities to the item.

After a moment, Ainz decided to cast the spell but as it was going to active, they spell broke it. Both of us, were surprised at what just happened so we quickly made a teleportation escape and returned after a few minutes. Albedo seems to be enjoying the embrace of Ainz that I took a notice of her blush. When we teleported back, Ainz began making a tantrum, I also understood the situation after the super tier magic broke down.

"Ainz-sama, I understand your anger. But please not in front of your Second-in-Command." I tried to calm him enough to think straight.

"I'm sorry. Forget my blunder just now, Albedo.", Ainz calmed himself down after a light suppressed his emotions and apologized.

"What in the world happened?" Albedo not understanding what happened and what made her Lord to be angered.

"I'll tell you what happened. The ring activated, but the wish was rejected. Only an item enough to undo a Super-Tier magic like that."

"You mean?" Albedo finally grasped the reason ring was rejected.

"Yes. A World-Level item!" Ainz announced the possibilities of an user of that item. "I'll go back to Nazarick and bring some weapons to fight Shalltear. Identity-san would be please wait here until I come back?"

"Fine by me." I said.

"If you sense someone approaching, hide. If those are trying the opposite, eliminate them. Be safe my friend." Ainz said and nodded before he teleported with [ **Gate** ] and Albedo followed him from behind.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Dark Identity vs Scouts

Chapter 8: Dark Identity vs Scouts

 ***(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'll speak about it. The reason the protagonist wasn't involved with the Kralgra, thanks to Vatsal Srivastav, was because I didn't want to involve him with the Mythril group. Also Ainz already thought about eliminate them so Identity didn't want to be involved. You could say he was neutral, be good to the pacifist and bad to the chaotic humans, not members of Nazarick. As for the Lizard Arc I will do it short since Identity will be for a short moment but you, readers, will see it later. For RyuujiVantak, I won't take much time with Shalltear against Identity.)***

A few minutes passed, as I was looking at the Floor Guardian immobile meanwhile waiting for Ainz to return. I was bored as hell just waiting here. I was hiding from a safe distance under the tree, laying down and yawning out of boredom. 

"How long should I wait." I was getting of bored but suddenly I sense a group coming here so I decide to hide myself until then.

 ***(Author's Note: I know this doesn't happen in the canon but to make it more entertaining I added something.)***

I saw a group of 10 people, it seems there were 9 men and 1 woman. I could notice 1 of the man, being a pale skin, an age between 30s or 40s, black short hair and goatee, he was wearing a full silver plated armor wielding a black battle axe. As for the woman, it seems to be wearing a robe or something, having white ponytail hair style, pale skin and a slender body. I decided to present myself to this "intruders".

"Men! We need to extract information about this vampire. So let's move out!" The female ordered her henchmen.

 _It's seems she is a captain or higher. I wonder how strong will she be?_ I wondered while looking at the woman.

"Hey, it would be more easily if I go there and slice her up." The man with a cocky attitude said.

"Shut up and follow my orders, Indra. We don't want to happen what happened before." She hissed.

"Sure, sure. I'll keep in mind to be alive." The man identified as Indra still with his cocky attitude rested his battle axe on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well. What I have got here?" I said while sitting on a branch. Both of them were surprised for not noticing my presence and kept their guard up.

"Who are you?" The woman questioned me.

I made a slow laugh, making them uncomfortable and decided to stand up on the branch. "Who am I? Let me ask, who. are. you?" I ended up with a menacing tone.

"I am **Jasmine** , the 10th Seat of the **Black Scripture**." The woman answered with her dominant voice.

"I am **Indra,** the 11th Seat also of the **Black Scripture**." The man preparing to swing his battle axe.

"Interesting..." I crossed my arms. And while going down of the branch, the henchmen reunites with them preparing their weapons such as swords and shields or mage staffs. "I'm Dark Identity and you will see your doom."

"Dark Identity my ass. I'm going to slash you in many pieces!" Indra said cockily.

I noticed out of 8 henchmen, half of them from each class. I sighed looking at the weaklings who seemed to be proud of their weapons and armors.

"Such as waste of you." I commented, making them a confused expression.

"Don't worry about him. Attack him!" Jasmine ordered them.

All the henchmen were attacking me with martial arts skills or magic cast. I could dodge them with [ **Quick Feet** ] and [ **Deep Perception** ], but if any of the attacks reached me it could easily bounce off with my passive physical and magical resistance.

I yawn of boredom mocking them while dodging their attacks. I began my counter-attack.

"You guys sucks. [ **Hellish Bite** ]" A shadow wolf appears on my hand biting off one of the henchman.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS! SOMEONE...! ANYONE! SAVE ME!"The henchman screamed off the pain before dying.

"What a monster!" Another henchman scared, commented.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!" Jasmine still ordering the henchmen to kill me.

"Whatever, as she asked. [ **Piercing Shadows** ]" I sighed before casting a horde of shadow arrows at them. Jasmine and Indra took cover behind a rock while all the henchmen died.

Jasmine couldn't believe that they just died off. Indra prepared to dash off and swing his battle axe. I made a matrix dodge stepping back on them.

"Well now, it's seems the final round will commence." I said pointing my staff at them.

The first one was Indra dashing at me and again preparing to swing his axe meanwhile Jasmine casted [ **Full Defense** ] on him. I could easily dodge or parry his attacks but even so, I had to admit his strength and speed is nothing for an ordinary man, and the woman seemed to be casting up to Fifth-Tier magic easily without wearing herself out.

 _This_ _ **Black Scripture**_ _group seems to take my attention_. I thought while dodging and parrying.

"What are you waiting for, huh? Still can't keep my attacks!" Indra commented cockily.

I sigh before saying. "Such a cocky man, guess I have to finish my warm up." Those words shocked him as if this was just a start. Indra was starting to wearing himself out of his full swings.

"Don't make me laugh. This! A WARM UP?! You can't keep making bluffs. I'll send you to hell!" Indra roared as he casted himself [ **Full Berserk** ] making his skin as red and more bigger. His armor could hold for a while but I could see a dent on it.

"WITH THIS I'LL FINISH YOU UP! AND THERE WILL BE NOTHING TO SEARCH YOUR BROKEN BONES AND FLESH! **"** The powered up Indra tried to end this battle.

"As you wish, I'll end you in one slice." I put my staff in a Iai stance preparing myself with [ **Greater Ability Boost** ]. Indra as he swing his battle axe from above, I unsheathe as quick as the eyes could follow swinging the katana and colliding against each other.

A silence between two warriors prevails, until Indra was the one falling down with a cut on his chest, where the dent was, and returned to his original form. Jasmine couldn't believe that a mere sorcerer could also use martial arts and swordsmanship. She was so scared that her legs lost strength to hold herself.

"Now, lady. Would you kindly surrender? Or would like to end up as your partner?" I leaned to the shocked lady as pointing my katana at her.

"I'll surrender." Jasmine said as she passed out of fear.

I sigh and thought. _This woman wasn't as strong-minded as her partner. But in truth, she has a great ability of magic casts. She could be useful in Nazarick. And since her partner is also passed out why not him too. It's a 2x1 bargain._

I decided to wait Ainz before her confronts Shalltear. As few minutes passed, Ainz appeared from a distance with Aura and Mare, I called him.

"Ainz-sama." I bowed as he was getting closer.

"What is it, Identity?" Ainz asked as he was wearing a brown robe.

"I was waiting for you since you asked me but it seemed that I had some "visitors" so I decided to see who were they. I battled them, I fought them almost to death. And here we are." I showed him, both of them passed out. "And we could use their abilities but before then I would like to take them to Neuronist to interrogate them. It seems they are from the Black Scripture."

"You don't say. I had met with the Sunlight Scripture but they were small fries. I hope this Black Scripture are worth it."

"Oh, it will be my Lord." I bowed before taking the prisoners to the Frozen Prison and passing through a [ **Gate** ] made by Ainz.

 **-Meanwhile somewhere unknown-**

"Where are the scouts we sent?" A mysterious old man spoke.

"We don't know sir. We sent both Jasmine and Indra there to be specifically a dangerous situation. But it seems they haven't returned yet." This time a female voice spoke.

"We lost the 10th and 11th Seat. What a lost I say." Another man with a young voice spoke.

" **It's their fault for failing the mission the gods had sent to them.** " Two twins hissed in unison.

"Silence!" The captain of those roared.

The silent was brief and then another man wearing a sorcerer tunic started to speak. "We need someone to replace those who fails us."

"Then it's settle then. Find those worthy of the gods to replace the 10th and 11th Seat." The captain ordered.

" **Yes.** " All the members spoke in unison and left the room.

Meanwhile the captain sat on his seat and thought. _Who in the world managed to defeat them?_

 **-Back to Nazarick-**

I decided to wait further instructions, inside my quarters, to Ainz to end his fight against Shalltear by meditating. Lupusregina and Nadia were besides me, also waiting for Ainz.

 **Lupusregina Beta** is a brown-skinned beauty with an athletic look and red hair tied in two long braids. She wears a maid uniform with short sleeves and long black gloves with a skirt that has a long slit on its left side, revealing thigh high white stockings. She is equipped with an imposing black and silver scepter slung across her back.

 ***(Author's Note: I decided to describe Nadia's maid outfit since I didn't do it beforehand.)***

 **Nadia Wildfang Foxtrot** was wearing a traditional Japanese style maid outfit such the same as Entoma, but the difference was the sleeves were the perfect fit up to her wrists and the lower part of her outfit is a medium length long.

After a moment, Albedo calls me throught [ **Message** ]

[Dark Identity-sama.]

[What it is Albedo?]

[Ainz-sama has returned from his battle with Shalltear. Would you please return to the Throne Room?]

[I'll be right there.]

[Message End]

"Lupusregina, Nadia, we shall go back to the Throne Room." I finished up my meditation and speak to both Pleiades.

" **Yes, my lord**." They replied in unison.

After a brief moment of walking to the Throne Room, I open the doors. I saw Ainz, the Floor Guardians, other Pleiades and **Pandora's Actor** waiting for me as the room was filled with gold.

"Sorry for the wait."

"There. Is. No. Need. For. The. Supreme. Lord. To. Be. Sorry." Cocytus spoke in monotone voice.

 **Cocytus** , Floor Guardian of the 5th Floor, **Warrior Takemikazuchi** 's creation. He had the appearance of an insect walking on two feet and a fusion between a mantis and an ant. Cocytus is covered with sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands. Two of his hands hold a silver halberd, while the remaining two hands hold a mace emitting black light and a crooked shape sheath which seems to be for a broadsword. With a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor oozes out diamond dust like bright light. His shoulders and back look like uplifted icebergs.

"We were waiting for your arrival, Lord Identity." Demiurge spoke with both hands on his back.

 **Demiurge** , Floor Guardian of the 7th Floor, **Ulbert Alain Odle** 's creation. He is a demon with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren't normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

"Then it's everything prepared?" Ainz requested for all the attention.

"We are, my Lord." I spoke in honorific tone and the Floor Guardians nods.

"In that case, I will resurrect Shalltear. If Shalltear is still under the control of someone else..." We expected the worse.

"Albedo, keep an eye on Shalltear's name on the list once she is resurrected." I instructed her.

"Yes, my lord." She replied, checking the list.

"Lord Ainz, Lord Dark Identity, if that happens, we will be the ones to take care of her." Demiurge spoke as for the others agreed.

"Very well, Ainz-sama please start the resurrection of Shalltear." I said.

"Right, then I will leave it to you."

Ainz lift the staff resurrecting Shalltear, all the gold present melt down and start forming a body of Shalltear. As the colors of gold change to Shalltear's.

"Albedo, check the list." I instruct.

"Please be at ease. It seems the mind control is gone." Albedo told and I sigh of relief.

Ainz gets closer to Shalltear and take out a blanket to cover her. He then decides to wake her up. As the moment, Shalltear starts to open her eyes wondering where she was.

"Lord Ainz? Lord Identity?" She wonders as she was being lifted by Ainz and apologizing her for his mistake.

"I'm sorry Shalltear. Everything was because of my mistake."

"Oh, no. I do not know what is going on, but..." She starts to hug him and Albedo was pissed off the chance she had "...it is impossible for Lord Ainz to make a mistake! So this is where my first time will be!"

I cough to get her attention and trying to not let herself be killed again by another one.

"Lord Ainz, I believe Shalltear is a bit exhausted for what she passed through, so you should leave her be." Albedo states as she began to speak her in a bad way.

"What?" Shalltear's face changed from a flirty to a angry while sending sparks at Albedo.

"That's true." Ainz panicked as he left Shalltear with the blanket. "We'll talk over the details later."

As the moment, Shalltear still couldn't understand what happened and wondered in a loop of questions in her mind.

"Don't worry about that. Please tell me what you remember last." Ainz asked her.

"Yes. Well, after giving you my regards, Lord Ainz, I joined Sebas and headed to a large town by carriage. Then I had just attack a mercenary base and... Oh? Nothing comes to mind after that." She tilts, forgetting what happened next.

"So she doesn't remember." I whispered to Ainz.

"It still a mystery for the World-Item user." He whispered back and continued speaking to Shalltear. "Do you feel strange in any way?"

She checks herself as if she wasn't having problem with it but what after starts screaming that something wrong happened and she states. "My breasts are gone." mMade everyone in present be dumbfounded at it. Everyone started nagging at her as she was very blunder in front of the Supreme Lords. The ones that took more seriously were Albedo and Demiurge. Ainz for the dumbfounded statement of Shalltear decided to sit in the stairs in front of him as I took seat next to him. Both of us, looked at what our old comrades were, we see each other and burst out laughing.

"It's like this never changed, right?" I spoke while clearing my joy tears.

"Yeah."

"Lord Ainz, Lord Identity, please scold her as well." Albedo grabbed Ainz's hand as I stood up next to him.

"As the Leader of Nazarick, I will take responsibility for everything that happened this time. So Shalltear is innocent. Remember that well, Shalltear."

"Still the softy as always." I joked next to him.

He chuckled and Demiurge started to ask. "By the way, Sebas has yet to return to Nazarick?"

"He is the bait. We still don't know why Shalltear was targeted, but it is likely that Sebas, who accompanied her, may be next. Identity will be helping them as the bodyguard of a royal family he is working. Though Sebas is bait, I do not plan on allowing the enemy to bite. If the enemy approaches, we will take them down."

" **YES!** " All spoke in unison.

TO BE CONTINUED

 ***(Author's Note: I ask in wonder if you readers prefer the word Lord or Lady (if I mention someone of high) or mentioning -san, -sama, etc.)***


	9. Knowledge & Consolation

Chapter 9: Knowledge & Consolation

 ***(Author's Note: The reason of not mentioning the Platinum Dragon Lord is because I had thought of mentioning him in a future chapter.)***

 **-In an Unknown Location-**

A woman described having heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair, one side of her hair is silver, while the other half is black, hides her ears with her hair, was playing with a Rubik's cube while another man himself as captain comes to speak.

"What exactly happened? You had a meeting with the Cardinals and all that." The woman spoke while playing with the cube.

"You should have received a report."

"I didn't read it. It's faster to ask someone about it." The woman replies and the Captain sigh as if he knew that beforehand.

"We engaged an undead creature we've never encountered before, something like a Vampire. Both **Cedran** and **Beaumarchais** were killed, and Lady **Kaire** was severely injures, so we retreated."

"Both the **Great Wall** of the 8th Seat and **Divine Chains** of the 9th Seat, hm? Then, who do you think is stronger, between me and that Vampire?" The woman asks, smirking at the Captain.

"That would be you." The Captain responds quickly.

"Is that so?" The woman looked back at the cube with a disappointed face. "What a shame, I'd like to taste defeat for once..."

A silent stopped the conversation until the woman once again spoke. "Speaking of which the Sunlight Scripture was wiped out?"

"Yes. It would seem a magic caster called Ainz Ooal Gown killed them all. However, we did not find any corpses."

"Huh. Is he strong?"

"I wonder. The Leader Nigun was utterly defeated, thought. Speaking of losses, we sent both Jasmine and Indra to recon the area where the Vampire was placed but both of them haven't come back yet. We sent scouts to check where they were but they only found corpses pierced with something a another one bit to death and no sign of them."

"Also **High Command** of the 10th Seat and **Red Berserker** of the 11th Seat? That is quite a loss."

"Yes, it is."

"Do you know their name who defeated the 10th and 11th?"

"No. It seems he or she didn't leave survivors only to hide from us."

"Huh. I wonder if there was a man capable of defeating me." The woman starts rubbing her belly. "It wouldn't matter how ugly or bad his personality was or even if he wasn't human. After all, he'd be the man who defeated me. I wonder what kind of child I'd bear with him..."

 **-Back in Nazarick-**

After dealing with Shalltear's mind control, Ainz and I went to his quaters and keep talking about our next move. As Ainz opened the door, Albedo was waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Lord Ainz." Albedo presented herself in a flirty way at the Supreme Lord. "Would you like to eat something? Would you rather take a bath? O-r p-e-r-p-h-a-p-s..."

 _SO ENVIOUS! AINZ-SAN WHY DID YOU PUT THAT COMMAND ON HER!_ I though coughing blood internally while making a straight face.

"What are you doing?" Ainz got surprised at his 'Welcome Back'.

"I am pretending to be a newly-wed wife. I was told that it is only natural for a new wife to greet her husband like that after he returns from a business trip. Could I head you impression?" Leaning closer.

"There is certainly some charm to it." He says somehow surprised.

"AH! A new wife is supposed to greet her husband while wearing a naked apron. Please just give me the order!" Albedo thought of something extreme. So I decided to interfere.

I cough getting their attention here and say. "Lord Ainz, Albedo, shall we go to the business?"

"Ah, yes! Sorry for my blunder, Lord Ainz, Lord Identity." As we went to the desk. Ainz gave me a thumb up for saving him. We kept speaking of researches, supplies, our funds trying to replace it with Ainz's effort of his adventurer's Guild jobs, and other stuff. As Neuronist called me through [ **Message** ]

[Lord Identity]

[Neuronist, what is it?]

[I have prepared interrogation from those two you brought, my lord.]

[I understand. I'll be in a moment.]

[Yes, my lord.]

[Message End]

"Was it Neuronist?" Ainz wondered.

"Yes. It seems she has finished the preparations to interrogate those two. I'll bring the information once I have received from them."

"Alright then." As I left the room and went to Neuronist in the Frozen Prison, I encounter with Hawk.

"Hawk."

"My lord. May I please go with you? As one of your creation, I want to be protecting you." He said as he kneeled down.

"It's granted." Hawk decided to be following me up to the Frozen Prison. I may also thought of using Hawk in this situation.

"Neuronist, what is it?" I enter the Frozen Prison with Hawk.

"Yes, my lord. Here these two will give a great value of information but I would like you to hear it yourself." she said as she kneeled.

"Very well." I get closer to the woman. "Hello there."

Both were chained from both arms and legs, as if they were psychos or serial killers. The woman raises her head only to look at me with a tired face.

"You..."

"Yes, it is I who defeated both of you without effort."

"What do you want from us?" She spoke slowly.

"I want to know who are you, the Black Scripture, and where you come from? If you do so, she won't torture you anymore." Pointing with my thumb at Neuronist. "or if you want I could do more pain by him."  
Pointing this time at Hawk.

Jasmine hesitates her answer but eventually speaks. "The Black Scripture is a Special Forces Unit comprising of individuals with Heroic-Level abilities. There are in total 12 seats. But-" At what becomes interrupted by Indra.

"Shut up woman. I won't say anything to these creatures what we know."

"Silence fool. You are in no position to say that." I hiss to him and then turn to Jasmine. "It's seems what you say would be interesting but it's not enough. Give me more and I won't let her or him torture you horribly. As for the man, Neuronist after I finish here, give to him the harsher torture you could give."

"Yes, my lord. As for the woman?"

"Let me speak to her and I'll give you the order." I turn again at Jasmine to hear her. "What was the item your group used against the Vampire and who is the user." _I have to know what item controlled her_.

"Yes... the items we used is called [ **Downfall of Castle and Country** ] and the user is an elder woman called **Kaire** but after dealing in failure against that Vampire, she ended up with a grave injury that we may not know if she is going to survive."

"[ **Downfall of Castle and Country** ]..." I pause for a minute thinking the item. "I understand." I stand up and look at her. "If you want I could make you to work for me under my protection. Even if you returned there, failure means death."

"I..." She starts to speak but I interrupted her.

"I know this is a big decision. So I'll let you think about." Then I turn to Indra, glaring at him. "And you, I hope that she educates you or you are going to be here forever until you have learnt your lesson and rid of your cocky attitude."

"Screw you!" He hissed.

"Shut up you insect!" Neuronist shouted at him whipping.

"Think about it. Neuronist remember to tell me when one of them decides to join me. Understood?"

"Yes, it will be done."

"Good." I end up exiting the Frozen Prison with Hawk to return to Ainz.

"Oh, Identity. What have you learn with our guests?"

"It seems the World-Class item they were using on Shalltear is called [ **Downfall of Castle and Country** ], it seems the items controls their opponent fully without hesitation and also the user is one of the members of the Slane Theocracy Kingdom called **Kaire** , but it seems we won't have to worry since they told me she received a terrible wound by Shalltear. So I guess we won't worry about controlling us."

"I see, great job out there."

"It is to please my lord." I bowed to him then I remember something. "Speaking of control, where is Shalltear?"

"Shalltear is at the bar in the 9th Floor." Albedo answers.

"Thank you Albedo. I'll see her there." I bow to Ainz and retire to the bar.

Up there, I encounter Shalltear placing her head over the bar counter agonizing for her rebellion. The one in front of her was **Sous-chef** , the manager of the bar and the race of Myconid, a Hydnellum peckii breed.

"Welcome." Sous-chef welcomed, as Shalltear lifts her head slowly while being a little drunk.

"Something light for me and water for her." I ordered while sitting next to Shalltear.

"As you wish." As Sous-chef left to bring the drinks, I stayed with Shalltear meanwhile Hawk was at the door waiting.

"So, Shalltear are you alright?"

"Lord Identity, yes I'm alright, I'm just a failure for rebelling against the Supreme Lord." She whined in tears.

"Don't worry about it. Anyone can have a mistake." I retorted, consoling her poor soul in anguish.

"You are very humble with me, Lord Identity. I'm not worth of this kindness and affection from you."

 _Again with failure this, failure that._ I sighed internally as I looked at her and Sous-chef brought Michelada for me and water for Shalltear. "Shalltear, do you know why most of my creations are different from you and others?"

"I do not know." Shalltear reply with wonder.

"The reason I made them different from you is their 'Pride'."

"Pride, my lord?" Not understanding what I meant, she tilts her head slightly.

"You are always focused of being superior than any races. That you and the others forget what's most important in a battle." A silence between the two keeps the momentum. "To never underestimate your opponent. You never know, if they are strong or weak before you fight them." I sip my drink.

Shalltear felt a disgraceful sentiment learning her mistake by underestimating the humans. She knew that before coming here in this New World, they were already prideful on their races and powers. But nevertheless, they kept that pride clouding their minds to which reached their downfall.

"Do you now get why you lost?" I ask once again.

"Yes, my lord. I'll use your words to use it on my future battles."

"Never forget to not underestimate your opponents Shalltear. And you will be victorious. If you wish, speak of this with your other fellow guardians." I finished my drink and left the bar "Thanks for the drink, Sous-chef." Sous-chef bowed of joy from my words.

"Thanks for your kind words. I'll do my best." Shalltear stood up and bowed to me.

I decided to speak more with Ainz in his room again, assuming the next move in this world. We have to keep spreading the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, if there would be a chance that our Guild Members or any players which are trapped like us could help us understand the situation.

I reach the doors of Ainz's quarters. Opening the doors, Ainz and Albedo are still inside since I kept moving around inside the Tomb of Nazarick because of my personal problems and Shalltear.

"So, what's the next move Lord Ainz?"

"It seems now our next move is against the Lizardmen." He informs, holding a sheet of paper.

"You need help with this?" I wonder, raising an imaginary eyebrow.

"No, I won't need for your strength on this. Also you have a mission to help Sebas and Solution in Re-Estize Capital, remember?" He reminds me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it." I scratched by head. "Then I'll go there right now. My patrons must be missing me." I chuckle.

"Well, good luck out there. Try to call me if something happens."

"Yes, my Lord. Also do you mind if I take some ingots to Re-Estize Kingdom? I have plans for it." I ask.

"Very well. You can take some. Albedo prepare the ingots for him."

"Yes!" She bows but I stop her and say.

"Don't need for that. I can look it up myself." And before I retired from the throne room, I ask to the Succubus. "Albedo could you please tell Nadia to prepare for her journey?"

"As you wish." She bows and so I closed the doors. "Lord Identity, is quite the Supreme Lord I thought it would be."

"Huh? Explain." Curious at what she said, Ainz asks.

"Lord Identity is quite the cunning man the Supreme Lords thought of him."

"You mean **Tabula Smaragdina** spoke of him highly?"

"And the others too. I heard rumors or words of them, speaking as if he could think quickly of how he acts and fights." She remembers the time we were still in Yggdrasil, the others started chatting among themselves about the newly recruit among the Supreme Beings.

 _Maybe is just how he is_. Ainz thought.

"But Lord Ainz is the most handsome of all of them." Albedo stated in her flirty mode. Making Ainz kind of uncomfortable.

Not far since I left the room, grabbing the ingots inside in one of our storage room.

"ATCHOO! Is it me or it's getting cold here?" I sneezed scratching my nose while picking ingots of different materials.

"My lord, are you feeling ill?" Nadia asked me while waiting for me.

"Nah, it's alright. It's nothing serious." I got enough ingots for something special. "Shall we go?"

"Yes my lord."

This time I changed my outfit to a light armor type while wearing a robe over it. Even changed my human face by making my hair more longer instead of a undercut, shaved the beard to feel more younger and even more buffer.

Nadia also changed her armor from a different material such as black iron wearing a robe over it too, and inside her boots, were hiding throwing knives and shurikens. The others were the same.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Undying Loyalty

Chapter 10: Undying Loyalty

We returned to the E-Rantel to prepare for the journey to the central after a week away in Nazarick.

"Oh! Iden-san you have come back!" Ninya was the first one to welcome us. It seems she decide to tell the other about her gender and it ended up good, at least. She let her hair grow more up to her neck.

"Ninya! Is good to see you okay? Have the Swords of Darkness done their jobs well?"

"Yes, we did! Guys! Iden-san and Nadia-san have returned!" Ninya shouted bringing the rest of the group at the entrance of the mansion. It seems they didn't change much of their armor and weapon yet.

"Oh Iden-san! It's great to see you back!" Peter shouted.

"Nadia-chan! You have returned. Here is a rose just for you." Lukrut flirting on Nadia giving her a red rose.

"You never change don't you?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"Iden-san, I couldn't notice that you shaved and got a little bigger." Dyne noticed the changes I made in my Human form.

"Oh yeah, he looks more younger and more buffer." Peter complimented but he couldn't feel but had to ask. "Um, Iden-san, how old are you exactly?"

 _I wonder if I give them my real age or lie to them, but setting my character more younger it would be appropriate to give my real age_. I thought and responded. "I'm 21"

" **SO YOUNG!** " Everyone shouted in synchronization.

"Iden-san to be able to use up to Forth-Tier magic and be young. You must be quite a prodigy!" Ninya stated, her eyes sparkling all over me.

 _Should I given them an older age?_ I thought deadpanned at the attention. "Well, let's not exaggerate this. It's just age and knowledge." I tried to calm them down but what I didn't notice is a young lady eavesdropped the conversation.

 _So Iden-san is two years older than me. That's good_. Kayla thought, humming and jumping happily to her room.

"With that beard, I thought you would be more older, even with Momon-san!" Ninya said still shocked.

"Now, now, let's not get with that." I tried to avoid to keep the conversation longer so I looked at Ninya. "So, shall we continue your training?"

"Yes!" Ninya nodded.

"Nadia, prepare the others on their training."

"Yes." Turning to the others. "Shall we continue where we left?" As everyone gulped for the hellish training they will encounter.

It's been 3 days since then. The Swords of Darkness could keep up the training and learn new things. I heard Ainz coming back and forth to his job as adventurer. Killed a Basilisk and promoted to Adamantite rank with Narbarel as they called themselves **Darkness**. I'm still an Orichalcum since I'm not doing anything and Nadia still on Mythril.

It only left 4 days before we begin our journey to the Central city of the Re-Estize Kingdom. I heard Renner's personal guard would be accompanying us. I called Ainz through [ **Message** ] what was the situation over there. He told me I Cocytus had failed to eliminate the Lizardmen with the undead army given to him, and that he would be to eliminate them personally. But one that got me my attention was that he told me, Cocytus wanted to grant mercy on them.

[That's kind of new for me, Ainz-san.] I was at the moment in a guest room in the manor.

[Yeah, even for me that was unexpected of him. Also Demiurge had the idea of ruling over the Lizardmen. I haven't ever considered anything of it.]

[So, you're saying that you didn't considered anything of it? And Demiurge gave you the credit to you?]

[Exactly.] I could hear a deep sigh of Ainz.

[The Floor Guardians can mature and learn.] I chuckled, knowing that since having a personal mind, they can also think for themselves.

[Yeah, I fear that one day, they mature so fast that they would abandon me.]

[Come on, man. Don't say something like that. I can't even think of my own creations abandoning me.] I shivered of the thought.

[Well, I'll leave it to that.] Before I closed the channel, Ainz reminded me something. [Before I forget, return tomorrow to Nazarick. Neuronist informed me that your "guests" are ready for you.]

[Splendid, I'll be there tomorrow.]

[Message End]

I went to the training yard where the Swords of Darkness and Nadia would be there continuing to spar and learn new things. So I decide to sit not far from them to look at their progress. One of the maids of the manor, brought me some tea while I waited.

Drinking alone while watching those five sparring, it gets me nostalgic. Those times where I was still an apprentice of some members of the Guild, they kept training me harsher by each day passed. I know, this isn't the closest nostalgic memory I had but it was enough. Then a special guest, came over to see me.

"Oh Iden-san. Could I join you with the tea?" Lomto asked to chat with me.

"Sure. Have a seat." I raise my hand to join me.

We sat together while the maid prepared his tea and so we sipped our drinks while watching the sparring. Sir Lomto was the first one to speak.

"So, Iden-san. I heard that you are younger despite your looks." He said with his cup on his hand. I got confused that he had heard the conversation. But for me, it could have been one of the maids or butlers who overheard us.

"Yeah. I was born from a family that despite the age, we could be seen more younger." I replied, sipping my drink.

"I see, I see." He paused for a moment. "Could you consider a marriage with my daughter?" That last part shocked me so hard that I spat and coughed at the sudden word of "marriage".

"M-m-marriage?" I stuttered for something that I didn't even thought about it since my arrival here.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, it nothing." I tried to calm my composure of the sudden statement. "I know it is wrong manner to speak my patron like this but, what made you think about marriage?"

"I know that you two are just outsiders. But ever since you two came, Kayla seems more lively going out outside the manor. I understand your concern but you are the only one that she feels more protected." He stated while grabbing my hands.

"I-I mean, she is a beautiful and kind woman, that's the fact, but..." I replied back. I haven't been good at romance in the real world. I mostly had great friends but not romancing so I kind of not have the experience of romance.

"I understand your concern. But please think about it. You are the only one who can calm her in such ways." He said after dropping my hands. I was silent for what he stated that couldn't think anything else.

 _Shit, shit, shit! I made a grave mistake on giving my actual age! What I am going to do_. I thought desperately and tried to calm the nerves. _First of, what's done is done. Second, I will speak of it thoughtfully with Ainz and lastly, that was very sudden_. I sighed deeply. That ended the day.

The next day. I couldn't sleep at all. The yesterday conversation got planted in my head and couldn't do anything at all. But for now, I returned to Nazarick for my guests.

"Ugh, I couldn't sleep at all. [ **Full Vitality** ]." I chanted on myself to wake me up, changed my clothes of Nazarick and sighed. "Let's see what Neuronist brought me about my guests." As I enter the Frozen Prison, Neutorist bows and speaks.

"Identity-sama, the guests are ready for you."

"Thank you Neuronist. If you please could you bring Hawk now?"

"I understand." As Neuronist retired herself to bring Hawk. I get comfortable with my guests chained. First I went to Clementine.

"Hello Clementine. It's been a while." I lean closer to her, grabbing her chin to have a better look. "Have you finally decided to join us? Or it isn't enough of Neuronist's persuasion?"

"N-no, I-I had enough. I'll do whatever you say Identity...-sama." Clemetine stuttered for not wanting to be near Neuronist anymore.

"Identity-sama, did you call me?" Hawk appeared with Neuronist behind me, opening the doors.

"Just in time, would you please calm her while I get the others two? And Neuronist uncuff her would you."

" **Yes, my lord**." Both replied simultaneously. Then I went to both Jasmine and Indra as if their punishment were enough for them.

"Now, both of you. Are you ready to serve me? Or would like to stay here?" I said. I though the first one would be Jasmine but it was Indra.

"N-no! I don't want to here! I'll do whatever you say!" He spoke desperately for getting out of the Frozen Prison.

"We will serve you loyally." Jasmine spoke the last.

"Hawk, Neuronist! You know what to do. Bring them in my quarters in 30 minutes and prepare them well."

" **We understand, my lord.** " Both bowed and took Jasmine and Indra with Clementine.

I was meditating in my quarters. The silence of the room filled me with peace, that's nothing more relaxing since this morning. It brings not only joy thinking that nothing can disturb this peace I had at the moment. Thinking back, I was never this type of a person or creature to begin with. I was always rampaging as a solo player in Yggdrasil but _they_ found me, it changed so much through time and I did mature.

Then a knock could be heard from my quarter's doors.

"Identity-sama, your guests has arrived." Hawk's voice could be heard from the other side of the doors.

"Let them in." I said while meditating.

Each of them, walked through the room and stood next to each other in a row in front of me. The silence was somehow calm yet heavier for those three standing in front of me. The first to speak was Jasmine.

"I-Identity-sama, we are here as you summoned us."

"Very well." I stood up and placed myself in front of them. "Are you three finally here to join us, the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and to follow our glorious Supreme Leader, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama?"

" **Yes, my lord**." The three of them bowed down.

"Right on it. Now t-" As I wanted to speak, Indra wanted in confirm something.

"My lord, if you excuse me, could I speak freely?" The others two looked at him, thinking that he just tried to die out of insubordination after being recruited.

"You may." I crossed my hands behind my back as looking at him.

"We looked around of the Tomb, and we noticed various hetemorphic races. I don't know how is our Supreme Leader. But that means you are not humans?" He slowly lifts his head to look at me. What they don't know Clementine already met him, and ended with the wrong foot.

"You want to know if I'm human or not, right?" As I was wearing my mask the entire time with them except Clementine, that she saw my human version. The others two were also curious of my original form so I let them know with a surprise. I removed and put back and forth after saying.

"Do you..." Being Clementine, "...now..." Changed to Jasmine. "...understand it?" Finally to Indra.

"A Doppelgänger?!" Finally they understood my true form.

"Yes, I'm a Doppelgänger, one of the Supreme Beings of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. If you value your lives, promise loyalty to us and bring name to it to our enemies. Understood?"

" **Yes!** " They bowed down.

"Now first." Looking at the doors. "Hawk!"

"Yes, my lord?" Hawk asks, entering in.

"Show them where they are going to sleep and put them to work once they prepared themselves."

"Yes, my lord. You three follow me." Hawk and the others retired to my quarters. And so I returned to E-Rantel to prepare what last days left to prepare and begin our journey.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Fire Sun & Icy Moon

Chapter 11: Fire Sun & Icy Moon

 ***(Author's Note: I made a grave mistake in the story. In truth, Sebas and Solution were in the central of the Re-Estize Kingdom and, Identity, Nadia and Kayla are part of E-Rantel (Which is another part inside the Kingdom), so I changed the destination to the central instead of Baharuth Kindom. Because you would know about the Six Finger group, that some of you may know or not.)**

It only left one day before we went to the Central. So I decided to group up with the Swords of Darkness for a little surprise.

"Guys! I have something for you!" I said and a curious group coming at me. "Here you go!"

I gave them each of them, new armors and weapons, crafted by me. Each of them, by the training we gave them, became a little more buffer and agile than before.

Peter wears a brown full-plated armor with black stripes on the chest having a sigil of the team, black boots and a lion shaped helmet. He wields and black broadsword and a rectangular shield plated with silver and the sigil on the center.

Lukrut wears a red light armor with black stripes protecting him mostly on close combat, an eagle shaped helmet, having the sigils on his shoulders, a black cloak over his shoulders, black boots and a black quiver. He wields a light metal bow of color red and black, and a black sword on his waist.

Dyne wears a green heavy armor with black stripes, a bull shaped helmet and the sigils are on his back. He now wields a black war hammer, a black sword on his left side of the waist and a black mace on the other.

As for Ninya, in case of magic caster, she now wears a full black cloth down to her ankles, a beige and black robe under it, a beige witch hat, a black mask, only hiding up to her nose and mouth, black fingerless gloves and black boots, the sigil is on her hat. She wields a custom made staff which is black, shaped of crow on the tip and a small black sword on her back waist. And still holds a personal pouch on her.

Each one of them still keeps their black daggers representing their dreams.

"Wow, there is no words for it." Peter now wearing the gear I gave them.

"This is magnificent! With this I can seduce women easily!" Lukrut still thinking to flirt on women.

"This is great." Dyne agreed on Peter.

"Iden-san, we are profoundly in you debt." Ninya thanked me as she bowed down with the others.

"Now, now. Your old armors are something that represent our meeting, so keep them and let it be something to remember." I made their sigil by two swords crossing and a mage staff at the center pointing at the sky.

" **Yes!** " Everyone said in unison.

"Ninya, if I find your sister. I'll tell you." I patted on her head.

"Yes and thank you very much for saving us back then." She remembers clearly when I fought Clementine and Khajit back in front of Nphirea's house.

"There is nothing to say. When something happens, I hope the debt will be fulfilled." I gave them a smile.

"We will return the favor!" Ninya said and so they left the manor.

"So you made them your agents." Nadia assumes as she arrived next to me.

"You noticed. Yeah, I made them more stronger as before and be prepared for the unexpected." I crossed my arms. _I didn't make them my agents, I just wanted them to be more stronger and resistant but Nadia may have misunderstood thinking of making sleeping agents or something, so I let her think that._

"It's tomorrow, Identity-sama." Nadia whispered.

"Yeah, we better prepare our journey." And so we left to the manor and rest for the day.

The next day, Nadia and I were waiting with Kayla at the entrance of the kingdom for Renner and her group.

"There they come." Nadia pointed as a carriage, 10 guards mounting on horses came through the entrance and stopped in front of us.

"Oh, Kayla, you came!" Renner said peeking out of the window.

"Renner!" As she enters the carriage, I gave her my hand to bring herself in there. "Thank you Iden-san."

"Now, for us." Nadia and I mounted on two remaining horses that gave us. Nadia was on a brown horse meanwhile I was in a black one.

"Hello there." A young man saluted, mounting on a white horse.

"Ah, you must be Renner-sama's personal guard."

"Yes, I'm **Climb**." A young man with short blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing pure white full plate, and equipped with a broadsword and a shield presented himself. "You two must be Kayla-sama's personal guard then? Iden-san and Nadia-san."

"Yes, I am. Then shall we go?" He nodded and so we began our journey to the capital. I sighed internally thinking. It would be more easy to use [ **Gate** ] but I had to blend in and not to use my full power. It'll be a long day.

It was going to be a two day journey going to the northwest. It wasn't so bad if we don't encounter bandits, monster, etc. even though it would be easy dealing with it. It was only a few hours from the beginning and I was bored as hell.

"Um, Iden-san, I would like to ask but are you a magic caster maybe? If so, what was it with your weapon?" Climb asked me about my weaponry.

My weapon was a arm-length staff, a black detailed staff, on the tip has a circle shaped with a hole in the center and inside of it has a Citrine in a cubic form. "You could say that and my wand is called **Amaterasu** , it means Goddess of the sun." I also had another weapon hid inside me in case something happen. The other one is a silver dagger having wolf details on it and blue jewels embedded on it, called **Selene** (the goddess of the night). What others didn't notice but only one person notice something in my fingers.

 _[_ _ **Ring of the Sage**_ _] and [_ _ **Ring of Tyrants**_ _], both are Identity-sama most precious ring that amplifies his magic spells and has a prominent mana regeneration_. She thought. Both were gold rings but the [ **Ring of the Sage** ] had Alexandrite and the [ **Ring of Tyrants** ] had Topaz in it.

"And Climb don't be so formal with me. I'm just 21." I gave up on lying to people about my age.

"So young despite your appearance." Climb was shocked. As for the other guards were chatting behind us.

"Yeah I get that a lot." I scratched my cheek with a finger.

Me with some others guards made our first turn to the look out. I could hear noises not far from the camp so I decided to check. As I checked who was the owner of the sound, it was Climb training by swinging his swords so I decided to look at him.

"Hey, man. What are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Huh, Iden-san. I didn't see you there. I'm just practicing my swing with my sword." Then he continued swinging his sword.

I, with a mischief smug, guessed. "Are you doing this because of Renner-san?" That shocked him as I could see through his effort.

"...Yes." He agreed after a pause. "During my childhood, I got into a misfortune and lived on the street. As I was dying of starvation, she found me. So I must repay her."

 _So a young man whose life is indebted by a kind woman. Guess this guy has a lot of thing on his hand_. I smiled. "Well, if you keep doing it. You might get somewhere with her." I teased him before going back to the camp

"W-w-what do you mean?" He spat confused as he was watching me return the camp.

The next day, we continued going to the capital of Re-Estize. The journey was quiet, but too quiet to be normal. I noticed that a group of bandits jumped in front of us wearing nothing but armor or robes of color red.

"Hello there." One of the men saluted.

We were on guard rounding the carriage. I sensed a barrier like around them.

 _They must be using a resistant of magic armor_. I thought. Then Climb was the first to yell at them.

"Who are you?!" As the man was going to speak, a woman with a red long-length hair, pale skin, yellow round eyes and a slim body also a busty gift. She was wearing a red dress, having a golden shoulder pad on her left arm, a golden armor over it and red boots. She was wielding a golden pole-arm spear with two crescent blades.

"We are the **Fire Sun** group. And I'm their leader **Scarlet Sunshine**." The woman of young adult age introduced herself. Then she pointed her weapon to the carriage. "We want both of the girls in there."

"Sorry, but we can't do that." I said, preparing my staff against them.

"Then you leave us no choice. Get them boys!" Scarlet ordered as her men charged at us.

"Climb, protect them!" I instructed before I dashed at them.

 _You fool, you won't do anything to them. Most of my men have armors resistant to magic up to Fourth-Tier._ Scarlet smirked as she let a low laugh.

"[ **Magma Shot** ]." I casted a magma bullet penetrating 2 of them without effort because of my [ **Ring of Tyrants** ] amplifying my magic damage. Scarlet was shocked at what she saw.

"How is that possible?!" As I was occupied dealing with the Fire Sun group, another group appeared behind Climb and the others.

 _Another ambush?!_ Climb turned around looking at somehow another group wearing nothing but blue color armor and robes.

"There is nothing to fear. We just want the nobles and nobody will be wounded." A cold hearted voice spoke of another woman having silver hair, blue sharped eyes, smooth lips and a slender body. She was wearing a short silver dress, over it a long blue coat and silver boots. She was wielding dual silver swords.

"Who are you?!" Climb shouted as he put himself in front of the nobles.

"I'm **Silvina Moonshine** , leader of the **Icy Moon**. If you give us the nobles peacefully there will be no bloodshed." Her henchmen started to approach them slowly.

"Never!" Climb prepared for the offensive. The guards also rounded around the nobles looking at them. As they didn't know, there was a missing person among the guards. Nadia was hiding behind the bushes to prepare her attack.

Meanwhile I was still battling the Fire Sun group alone, Scarlet got impatience that her grunts were not doing anything to me.

"What are you guys doing?! We outnumber him! He is just a Magic Caster! But you guys aren't doing anything!" She shouted out of fury and impatience.

"We are trying but he either dodges or our attacks bounce off him." A grunt replied her.

"You imbeciles! I'll deal it myself!" She then prepared her weapons.

"Already the boss level? I'm just getting warmed up." I said cockily and that irritated her.

"You'll eat your words, you scum! [ **Ember Coat** ]" She coated her weapon with fire and then started attacking me.

As for Nadia, she ambushed the Icy Moon group by behind.

"Who are you girl?" The grunt got closer to Nadia only to be slashed by her duo daggers. **Ying** and **Yang**. A white and black daggers with purple jewels embedded on them.

"Silvina-sama, there is another woman behind us."

"Tch, you guys deal with them. I'll handle this pesky woman. [ **Dual Fresh** ]" She coated her swords in ice and pointed her swords at Nadia, slowly approaching her.

Meanwhile, I was dealing with Scarlet and Nadia was with Silvina. Climb and the royal guards were defending both sides of Fire Sun and Icy Moon groups henchmen.

"Defend the nobles!" Climb ordered while blocking the attack with his swords of both sides as the guards were doing the same. _This is getting out of hands. We can't hold much longer. Iden-san, Nadia-san, may both finish early and end this._

As we clashed out wildly, Nadia and I ended up together and, the leaders of both groups ended up as well but...

" **YOU!** " Both shouted at each other simultaneously.

 _Huh?_ I though confused at them.

"I was here first you Ice Kitty!" Scarlet mocked her first.

"Shut your mouth you Flame Brain!" Silvina retorted, glaring at her.

 _It seems they do know each other_. I thought with a sweat drop. So I decided to interrupt they fight and continue. "If you don't mind we are trying to fight here. So if you want to fight each other, it would be appreciate if you do that in another place."

"Grr, you're right. We will continue this later. I hope you don't hold me back while I keep them occupied for myself. You understand?" Scarlet glared at Silvina.

"Mmhp, I hope you are not holding me back either." Silvina prepared her swords.

"As if you have to tell me that." Scarlet prepared her pole arm spear.

Both of them dashed at the same time, attacking us with a rushing slash. We could dodge, parry and block the attack without a problem but from time to time they slashed our clothes mostly.

I exchanged with different Low-Tier spells against them. But either they dodge it or parry them with their weapons, it was nothing a simple human could do.

 _Mmmh, they are improving their ability by fighting us. They have the potential to be more powerful._ I thought. _But our mission today is to escort the nobles to the central and there is no time to play with them. Maybe adding them to Nazarick would be exceptional._

"Nadia, gear up, we need to finish this. But not kill them, they will be useful somehow." I said preparing something.

"I understand." Nadia nodded and dashed at them, creating an opening.

"What are you talking about you two?! [ **Maximize Magic** ][ **Fireball** ]" Scarlet shot a big abnormal fireball, we dodged it barely. We thought it was safe but...

"Where are you looking at? [ **Maximize Magic** ][ **Ice Shot** ]" Silvina shot a wave of ice at us. We could only block it but we ended having cuts. She reunited with Scarlet while the two of us were on the other side looking at our wounds.

"This won't do. [ **Mass Healing** ]" I healed myself and Nadia as if their attacks didn't landed.

"Impossible!" Scarlet shocked at what she saw.

"They might be Adamantite rank." Silvina said calmly. "No wonder, they handle both of us well."

"Tch, I won't let it end like this. [ **Mete...** ]" As she was about to cast.

"[ **Maximize Magic** ][ **Paralysis** ]" I casted quickly, shooting at Scarlet. The spell reached her so fast that she didn't even finish her attack. She was motionless like a statue on the floor in a funny stance. Then I tried to shoot again at Silvina only to be dodge by it.

"You might get her but I won't be easily trapped." Silvina smirked while jumping but what she didn't see, was that Nadia got behind her, kicked her to the ground and fell unconscious.

"Pheew, it seems we are done here. Let's regroup with the others." I carried both of them to the carriage. Nadia picked their weapons.

Meanwhile, Climb and the other guards were still protecting the nobles. He could barely stand while protecting the nobles. There were some deaths of both sides and the guards were mostly wounded.

 _I'm almost at my limits. But I won't give up. For Renner_. He thought before both groups were stunned at what they just say. I was carrying their leaders over my shoulders. Both sides shouted the retreat signal and ran off. Leaving most of the guards, sitting and sighing of relief.

"Did I miss something?" I wondered sarcastically.

"No, you did not." Climb sat down as he and the others were worn out.

"I see you are wounded. Let me help with that."

"Huh?" In confusion, I put down both leaders and started casting.

"[ **Mass Close Wounds** ][ **Full Vitality** ]" Climb and the other guards were healed fully.

"T-this fantastic. I didn't have to use my healing potion." Climb looked at his body unwounded and healed completely.

"Climb!" Renner got out of the carriage only to be surprised at the unwounded bodyguard. "How are you not wounded?"

"Iden-san, healed my wounds and the others." He announced, sheathing his sword.

"Thank you for healing him." Renner bowed down.

"I told you he could handle this, right?" Kayla looked at me with a smug face. I just laughed it off. Nadia somehow got angry, but she pretended not being angry when I looked at her.

"You got both of them." Kayla then noticed the leaders of both groups on the floor.

"It wasn't easy and nothing hard." I said confusing her even more.

"Excuse me? They are both infamous leaders of the worst bandits crew ever heard, and you said it was nothing hard?" One of the guards spoke in awe.

Everyone except for Nadia, Kayla and I were their mouths jaw-open not understanding how a man capable on dueling two most infamous leaders to call their fight 'not hard'.

Then Renner clapped her hands to gain their attention and said.

"Alright, everyone! We won't reach the capital if we stay here. Let's go." She and Kayla entered inside the carriage as the guards, Climb, Nadia and I mounted our horses to continue. I tied both of the leaders and put over Nadia's and my horse. Scarlet with me, and Silvina with Nadia. After that, we continued mounting toward the central city of the kingdom.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Re-Estize Capital

Chapter 12: Re-Estize Capital

At last, we have arrived at the capital of Re-Estize Kingdom. Between getting stranded and the ambush of those two groups back then, I think it went well.

"We have finally arrived Iden-san." Climb looked at the entrance opening for us.

"I'm beat." I had to use [ **Sleep** ] on both Scarlet and Silvina countless times because as soon as they woke up, they start insulting each other so I had to make them stop.

As soon as we entered the capital, the nobles got out of the carriage and the head guard of the entrance came to see us.

"Ah princess Renner and lady Kayla, we are overjoyed that you have come safely here." The head guard was a middle aged man having brown short hair, a walrus moustache, blue eyes and a buff body. He was wearing the royal capital armor and weapon on his waist.

"Oh, Jerome-san, we are arrived safely thanks to our escorts." Renner bowed gently at him. He looked at us, except to Climb, and asked.

"Who you might be?" He asked, stroking his moustache.

"I am Iden Mak, and my companion Nadia Wildfang. We are lady Kayla's personal bodyguard." I bowed then Nadia did the same thing after me.

"Oh splendid. Lady Kayla must be happy to have someone to protect her." He smiled. "Then I must present myself. I am Lieutenant **Jerome Vondrit** at your service." He bowed as a gentleman.

"Please don't use formalities here. I'm more younger than you."

"Then young Iden, may we go to the palace?"

"No need. I have to be somewhere with these two ladies. So if you may." I retired myself and Nadia followed me behind.

"That quite a young man, I say." He said, scratching his moustache.

"Don't call him a young man, Jerome-san. Did you see those two women? He and his partner defeated them both and saved us from their grunts."

"Huh... And those two ladies, who they might be?"

"If I remember correctly they were both leaders of the Fire Sun and Icy Moon group." He announced to him.

"Those notorious groups? Then they must be quite powerful younglings." Putting his hands on his back.

"Yes, they are. They might be Adamantite rank adventurers." Climb crossed his arms. And then they were escorted back to the palace.

Meanwhile for us, I hid ourselves to use [ **Gate** ] back to Nazarick and send them to the Frozen Prison. But first I had to make a call.

[Ainz-san, are you there?]

[Yes, Identity-san, what do you need?]

[I have two women to send to the Frozen Prison.]

[Another one?] He sighed. [Open up [ **Gate** ], I'll send your creations to it.]

[I understand. And before I forget do you know where is Sebas and Solution stationed? We have arrived at the capital.]

[Let me check where you are...] He paused for a moment looking through the reports of them, where they are stationed. [I see... You are not far from them, they are in a manor at the Northeast of your position.]

[I understand. I'll look for them when the time comes.]

[Good luck my friend.]

[Message End]

"Nadia open up a [ **Gate** ]" She nodded and opened at gate to Nazarick. The one inside the gate was Sorath and Hawk.

"My lord, it's good to see you. You too, Sister Nadia." Sorath bowed from the other side of the portal.

"Sorath, Hawk, I need you two to take this two humans to the Frozen Prison. Tell Neuronist not to use excessive torture on them since I would need them after. You understand?"

" **Yes, my lord**." Both of them bowed again, took Scarlet and Silvina to the Frozen Prison, their weapons, and the gate closed.

"Now. Shall we return to our patron's daughter?" She nodded and followed me to the royal palace.

 **-Meanwhile somewhere else-**

"Sir! Sir!" A man enter the room desperately.

"What is it?" The old man with a abruptly beard wearing a brown long jacket with a eye-patch on his left eye asks.

"I come with a report that both leaders of Fire Sun and Icy Moon has been defeated by a strange man and woman.

"What do you mean?" With a deep voice, glaring at the man.

"Y-yes, it seems both have accepted the request you sent them. But as they went to capture the two nobles, their bodyguards fought them and got captured. That's... what their members said."

"Ugh~ I gave them a job and they failed those two..." The old man put his elbows on the table and laid his head on his hands. "Do you know who they are?"

"N-no, sir. It seems in the desperation to escape, they didn't catch him well. But what our informant said was that they are lady Naimbet Dawngor's new bodyguards."

"Alright. You can leave." The man left the report and exited through the door. The room was filled with silence.

"So, what are we going to do?" Another man wearing a black and white ninja attire got down from the ceiling.

"For now, you find information about those two bodyguards. Then we will see." The ninja bowed and left the room. "Who are you, Mr. Bodyguard?"

 **-Back in the Re-Estize Capital Palace-**

The next day, we went to the cafeteria of the royal palace and we sat on a different table as the others. Nadia was munching the food given to her. I was just eating less than her but between the journey and the fight, I couldn't hold my hunger so I ate calmly with Nadia. As everyone else were looking at us, surprised, others glaring, and someone familiar came to us.

"Oh, Iden. It seems you have came to the capital."

"Gazef-san. How are your wounds?"

"Nothing serious of it since you healed me completely. But thanks for asking." He sat in front of us. "So what brings you here?"

"You haven't heard? We came with miss Renner and lady Kayla, they had a meeting here at the capital so we were their escort." I replied while eating.

"Oh, also I heard from Lieutenant Vondrit that you brought two notorious women with you. What happened to them?"

"You mean miss Sunshine and miss Moonshine? I sent them to someone to take care. They'll be back soon." I avoided more questions of it.

"Well, it seems you could handle well by what I heard from the other guards you were with. So the same of your partner." Gazef looked at Nadia munching the food.

"It was that or giving the nobles. We chose to fight."

"Good saying. I respect you Iden." Then he looked around as I was confused by it.

"You looking for someone?"

"Yes, I also heard that princess Renner's personal bodyguard also came but I haven't met him yet."

"You mean Climb? He might training somewhere."

"I see. I'll see you later." Gazef took off to look for him.

After ending the food, a man comes to our table giving us the message that lady Kayla needed our presence. We went directed by the man to a room where when we opened, there was lady Kayla, miss Renner, and another woman.

"Oh, Iden-san, you have finally arrived." Kayla overjoyed of my arrival.

"Yes, as always I'll be in you service." I bowed then noticed the young woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, and pink lips, wearing a pink dress. "And you who you might be?"

"I'm **Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra**." The woman introduced herself.

"Oh you mean you are the leader of the Adamantite rank group **Blue Roses**?" Then I notice another woman but I kept quiet about it.

"You are well informed my friend. And you are both lady Kayla's new bodyguards, right?"

"Yes, quite right you are." When you're chatting with a famous merchant, he tends to speak about famous adventurers, I bowed at her. "Then you mean she is another member of your group?" Pointing at the hidden woman.

 _Huh? When did he noticed Tina? This man is nothing to be underestimated._ She blinked and presented her, "She is **Tina** , and as you said, she one of my teammates of Blue Roses." She still sat down hiding her presence.

 **Tina** has a slender body figure and dress herself in light clothes and armor for the purpose of speed and stealth. Also she wears a red ribbon and a orange scarf with red marks on it.

 _So she is a ninja or an assassin, I'll keep an eye on her_. I thought. As we stood behind Kayla waiting for someone.

"Pardon me." Climb opened the door.

"Good morning, Climb." Renner was the first one to salute her bodyguard.

"Good morning, Renner-sama, Aindra-sama, Kayla-sama." As he looked at us. "Iden-san, Nadia-san."

"Hey, man. How is training?" I put both hands on my back.

"It getting there." Then he noticed Tina at the corner surprised at it. Lakyus presented her teammate and so she stood up from the corner. "I beg your pardon. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Climb. I am extremely pleased to meet the renowned Lady Tina of the adventurers group Blue Rose." He bowed to her. As she sat down silently said.

"The pleasure's mine. Thanks for looking out for our fiendish boss."

"Climb, why don't you have a seat before we start talking?" Then she looked at us. "You both too."

"Sure." I said without a hesitation in front of noble ranks. I sat next to Tina, and Nadia next to me leaving a empty chair next to Renner.

"But I am your bodyguard, so..." Climb was the one hesitating to sit next to the nobles.

"It makes no difference to me. Also both Kayla's bodyguards sat without a second opinion." Lakyus said, looking at us.

"Yes, them, but... Lady Aindra..."

"I told you before, call me Lakyus. Because you're so special, Climb" As I sipped the tea prepared by Renner-san, I looked at her teasing her friend with her bodyguard.

"Meanie." Renner pouted at her friend's tease.

"Please don't joke like that." Climb got embarrassed at her statement.

 _Oh, this is something that I have to participate_. I thought before continuing. "You're right, Lady Aindra. They both one with the other so they must be the perfect couple for it." Kayla giggled watching me participate in the teasing as for Nadia made a little smile.

"Iden-san, not you too." Climb said embarrassed. Lakyus noticed my participation, continued speaking.

"Of course it was. Now, Climb is special, to be sure, but he's special because he's yours." Both Renner and Climb blushed of embarrassment. "Go on, feel free to sit down, Climb. That nice tea will get cold."

"Have a seat and talk with us, Climb." Renner was preparing his tea.

"Thank you very much, Renner-sama." Climb sat on his seat.

"Let's go back to what we were talking about before." Renner started the meeting.

"About **Eight Fingers** , right?" Lakyus responded. "You're with me up to the part where we burned the fields that were growing the raw materials for Black Dust, right?" As they continued, I interrupted.

"Excuse me. Who are the Eight Fingers?"

"You didn't tell him?" Lakyus asked in disbelief to Kayla.

"Sorry, I forgot about it." Kayla ended up with a 'tee hee' face. She sighed and explained to me.

"The Eight Fingers is an underground syndicate within the Re-Estize Kingdom. The organization holds quite a large amount of influence, effectively controlling the entire nation from the shadows. This criminal organization is divided into eight departments: slave trafficking, assassinations, smuggling, larceny, drug trade, security, banking, and gambling."

"Yes, and we are trying to end this syndicate forever." Renner added.

"They disgust me and the others nobles who participate on it.", Kayla stated.

 _Hmm, this syndicate might be useful for Ainz. I'll keep in mind for him next time_. I thought.

"So, let's get back to the point. Tina, let's have it." As she took out some kind of a paper with codes on it, she gave it to Renner. "We discovered this at the village where they were producing Black Dust. Can you tell what it is?"

"This is a substitution cipher. Give me a moment." Renner received the note and started decoding the note.

"Unbelievable." Tina said in surprise.

"She says that she is powerless to help, but I don't know anyone else for whom the word 'genius' is a better fit." Lakyus agreed.

"That Renner for that." Kayla said cheerfully.

 _Then she must quite the genius to be a royalty. If she accepts alliance with Nazarick, she could be the greatest asset_. I thought, shocked at Renner's intelligence. Then she finished decoding the note and putting it on the table.

"This aren't orders but direction of various locations within the royal capital."

"I wonder if these are Black Dust stockpiles, or other critical sites." Lakyus wondered. Then I interrupted

"If I may, these notes might be where they store the drugs or..."

" **Or?** " Lakyus and Tina wondered in unison.

"You guessed right Iden-san, it could be also a bait. Trying to disorient us from them." Renner agreed with me. "As we said before, the Eight Fingers, have eight groups in total and each of them has its own Chief. Then I believe these are the bases for those other organizations."

"And they're using their own partners as the bait?" Lakyus guessed.

"I think they aren't well to play fair then." I commented, crossed my arms.

"Yes and we need to take action right away. In that case, what should we do about that underground brothel? I heard it's a disgusting place where you can experience anything you want." Lakyus got angry just thinking about those rotten people.

 _Guess I have to speak to Ainz to change this syndicate once we obtain them_. I thought briefly before we continued.

"Say, Renner. What would you say to Blue Rose raiding the place? If we can turn up some evidence, it would strike a powerful blow against the nobles who are in bed with Eight Fingers."

"I'm with her. Maybe you could take Iden-san and Nadia-chan to it. They could help you while you're at it." Kayla stated.

"Do I have something to say?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you going to help them?" She asked me.

"If they want it." I replied.

"We have no problem if you have the time." Lakyus says, sipping her tea.

"But that would create trouble for your family, the Alveins and the Naimbots. On the other hand, it would be too much for Climb to handle alone."

"I am terribly sorry for my lack of strength." He apologized, lowering his head because of his weakness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Climb! This isn't what I meant by that! I know just how hard you work for me. Still, don't do anything too foolhardy, okay?" Climb blushed at looking closely at her. "That isn't a request, it's an order. If anything were to happen to you, I'd..."

"Don't worry, princess. If something happens I'll just heal him back to normal."

"You could? Thank you very much, Iden-san." Renner smiled.

"Climb, is strong. He has a lot of more for improvement. As for the others adventurers. They need hard work to be able to protect their important people."

"So as I?" Kayla asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes, everyone in this meeting is something to be appreciated." I closed at my eyes. Not noticing Nadia blushing a little.

 _What a determination. He might be the best asset to be this calm_. Kayla thought before continuing. "In any case, while we can't ignore the brothel, let's first discuss what we're going to do about the other locations revealed by the code."

"Right. We should take action quickly." Renner got a serious expression.

"They haven't realized that we're the ones who attacked the village. But they have to know that this information has already gotten out." Tina spoke.

"Then is it okay if we borrow Climb, Iden and Nadia from you?" Lakyus looking at Renner and Kayla.

"I don't have any problem." Kayla replied also with a serious expression.

"Then Climb, I want you tell Gargaran and the others that we're going to be make our move." Lakyus instructed him. Climb stands up and leaves the room right away.

"Then I'll leave too. I need to be somewhere else if you don't mind. I'll be with you, Lakyus-san." I stand up and about to leave the room with Nadia.

"Don't overdo it." Kayla said before I left the room.

"You found quite the man Kayla." Lakyus spoke.

"He's just two years more older than me. I kind of like him in a way." She blushed.

 _Only two years old?!_ She thought, shocked. "I thought he was much older!"

"Yeah, he comes from a family that despite the appearance, he looks younger."

"I see..." Her eyes were wide open, thinking that someone would look so young would be much older than her.

After a moment outside the palace, Nadia and I went to a hidden place to use [ **Gate** ] back to Nazarick if those two were ready for my meeting with them.

"Nadia, prepare their armor and weapons if you can. I'll go meet to our guests."

"Yes." She bowed and went to the armory.

 _Let's see what they have to say_. I make a evil laugh while walking to the Frozen Prison.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Plan Against Eight Fingers

Chapter 13: Plan Against Eight Fingers

I walked through the doors of the Frozen Prison and so Neuronist was the first one greet me.

"Oh, lord Identity. What brings you to my house today?" She bowed.

"I'm here for those two I brought them before."

"Yes, my lord. They have been waiting for you." As Neuronist and I walked to where Scarlet and Silvina were placed. I looked at both of them, wearing nothing but rags while chained.

"Hello, ladies. It seems you have been well placed." I said sarcastically. Silvina wasn't affected by it but maybe Scarlet was.

"You little shit! How dare you imprison me here with her! I demand you to remove me from these cuff this instant!" Scarlet roared with her dominant voice.

"My, my, a beautiful woman insulting me. My heart can't handle this much." I joked sarcastically, grabbing her face with a murderous expression at her, I told her. "I would not like to hurt someone like you but if you want I could make it painful."

"Who are you suppose to be?" Silvina said while looking at the scene.

"Oh, I am..." Changing my original form. "Lord Dark Identity for you. One of the Supreme Lords of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and with our Grand Master of the tomb, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."

"You are a Doppelgänger?" Silvina spat shocked but not surprised.

"Aren't surprised to see one?" I asked in confusion.

"I always knew that if this world had demi-humans there would be even worse than that."

"I don't know if you are admiring or insulting me." Silvina didn't reply to me as I let go of grabbing Scarlet's face.

"So what now?" Scarlet asked as she composed herself.

"I want you two to work with me in Re-Estize Capital. I have something to do there and I saw your abilities beforehand." I put both hands on my back.

"What if we refuse?" She retorted.

"You'll be tortured here by her." Pointing at Neuronist. "Or you could have your freedom by working for me."

As they both were quiet thinking what was the best choice to be in this situation.

" **We accept working with you**." Both said in unison.

"Splendid." I snapped my fingers to tell Neuronist to uncuff them and told them with a deep voice. "But remember to call me Identity-sama here. I don't tolerate insubordination so refrain your actions. Outside here you have to call me Iden Mak and you two are working with me, understood?"

"Yes, Identity-sama." Silvina kneeled down after being uncuffed.

 _Well at least she has manners or is trying to survive here._ I thought in a sweat drop.

"Yes, Identity...-sama." Scarlet kneeled down but hesitated to speak the last part. I emitted a killing intent and glaring to her only to scare her. She was but tried to keep her straight face, I could see her sweating for the fear.

"I'll let it slide. But I hope you learn your manners, Scarlet." As the door opened with Nadia and Indra bringing the weapons and armors for the both of them. "Indra, it seems you are getting better."

"Yes, Identity-sama. Sorath-sama has taught me many things." He bowed, leaving their armors and weapons in front of them.

I had sent Indra to work under Sorath and Jasmine with Hawk. Clementine had to be working with the two of them since she can do both things, being a berserker assassin and a silent assassin.

"Nadia, Indra, take those two where they can change and be at my quarters in an hour, Nadia. We have to go back." I left to my quarters to wait for them.

" **Yes, my lord.** " The both of them bowed and took Scarlet and Silvina.

 **-With Scarlet and Silvina-**

They were both in the changing room of the maids in Nazarick. They couldn't believe the how many floors they had and the army of it.

"I can't believe it." Scarlet spat still shocked by it.

"For what? That we are now servants of this place and mostly if we don't make a good impression in front of our superiors, they would kill us like ant? Well, between you and me, I'm also shocked right now." Silvina said while wearing her clothes.

"That too. But didn't you see that guy wearing a full silver plated armor wielding a black battle axe? He is a human."

"I know that. But I wonder if he met Identity-sama before?"

"You wanna ask? Hey you, in full silver plated armor! Have you met the Supreme Lord before? I mean the Doppelgänger one?" Scarlet asked Indra.

"First, my name is Indra. Second, yes, I have met him before in a bad situation. And lastly, you have to refer to him as Identity-sama, or you may be tortured horribly." Indra had goosebumps remembering the past.

"So, only you? Or there are more of you?" Silvina asked.

"With you two, we are of five humans working for him. A warrior, a magic caster, an assassin and you two both whatever you are.", Indra pointing at both of them.

"And she?" Scarlet pointing at Nadia.

"I'm just one of the creation of my Supreme Lord. I have also two "little brothers" also created by my lord.", Nadia said. "I'm a werewolf if that's what you're asking."

"So... and your brothers?"

"Both are a birdman and a fallen angel."

"They are in total three different species and created by him?! Just how..." Scarlet was about to ask but Nadia had to interrupt.

"Excuse me. But if you don't mind, Identity-sama is waiting for us at this instant. So if you refrain talking and change more faster, we may rejoin with our master in time." Nadia remind them. They changed their clothes in a hurry remembering the mad gaze of him.

They were waiting at my doors having their armors and weapons prepared. And Nadia was the first one to open the doors.

"Identity-sama, we have come as you ordered." Nadia bowed as she entered and behind her, both of them also bowed.

"Good." I got up from my chair. "Scarlet, Silvina, remember to call me Iden there. I don't want any suspicion on me, so be careful. You understand?"

" **Yes!** " Both bowed down. Then I opened a gate to return to the Re-Estize Kingdom to a hidden place.

After passing through, I told them. "Scarlet, Silvina. I know both of you are notorious women but I'll tell them that you two redeemed yourselves and now are working for me. Maybe it won't work but at least we have to try it."

"Yes! We are honored to be working with you Identity-sama." Scarlet bowed.

"Also to give us a chance to fulfill your expectations." Silvina added, bowing.

"I had someone here to meet, so if we may, we have to meet with them right now. Follow me."

" **Yes!** " The three bowed again, following me from behind.

We walked through the city there was a crowd rounding up on someone so I decided to check. As we were getting closer, there were some drunk men beating up a kid.

 _People drunk on the morning. I remember when I first worked as a bodyguard of Kayla and some drunkard tried to hit on her_. I said with a sweat drop and then wondered. _But what could have happen?_

"This is bad. All he did was bump into him. And now they are beating him for it." one of the bystanders said.

 _So that's it..._ I emitted a slight dark aura that my companions felt my anger. I went there but as I got closer I met Sebas.

"Sebas?" I looked at him surprised.

 **Sebas Tian, Touch Me** -san's creation, has the appearance of an elderly butler and he is dressed gracefully in his traditional black uniform. Sebas' hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's.

"Identity-sama." Sebas mumbled, also surprised.

"No time for chat. I dislike people like them so I decided to give them a lesson." I told him, which Sebas nodded and followed me behind. While the girls were among the crowds looking for what was going to happen.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO, HUH?!" One of the drunkards shouted.

"Back off, if you know what's good for you." Another drunkard snared.

"Seems like you idiots don't know the word 'hold back' on a kid. You dimwits." I mocked furiously at them.

"As he said, you may want to depart from here or it's going to be bad for you." Sebas added.

"Why you little...!" Two of the drunkards came to us trying to punch us.

But it only ended with, Sebas giving an uppercut to one and I with a liver blow to the other. Both of the drunkards fell down and one of them started vomiting for the sudden blow of me. Everyone were surprised at the display given so we stroke a pose to continue.

"Shall we continue?" I smirked, cracking my knuckles.

"N-no, i-it was our fault! We're sorry!" The drunkards took the unconscious ones and ran off.

As they were running away, I notice Sebas using [ **Qigong** ], a healing spell, on the beaten up boy.

"Sebas, we are bringing a lot of attention. We might want to leave in this instance." I said, looking at the crowd.

"Yes." He stood up and followed me behind. I made a signal with my fingers to Nadia to hide with the others near me and leave the scene. She then nodded and took away Scarlet and Silvina away.

What I didn't notice, there was Climb looking at me confused for why I was with Sebas. But before following me, he gave the kid a healing potion, asked the guards to take the kid to the temple and then he followed me. When he finally found us he said.

"Iden-san!"

"Oh, Climb. What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. But do you know who he is?" Climb looking at Sebas.

"Well, he is my master." I lied to him.

"Really? No wonder he is strong." Then Sebas interrupted.

"If I may, do you two know each other?"

"Yes." Climb responded. "My name is Climb, and I am one of this land's soldiers. I was with Iden-san when we came from E-Rantel to the capital. Thank you for doing what ordinarily would have been my job." He thanked him, and then bowed.

"I see."

"If you don't mind... Could you teach me your technique from before?"

"What do you mean?"

"He means he wants to become stronger. And by being trained by you, he may acquire his hidden skills." I stated.

"Hm." Sebas thought profoundly before asking. "Show me you hands." Climb in confusion didn't understood what he wanted but at least he gave them.

Sebas checked his hand and after that he let go his hands and said. "Thick and Hard. Good hands for a warrior." He complimented.

"N-no, I'm not even worthy of being considered a warrior."

"Bullshit. I saw with my eyes how you fought back then. I already consider you a fulfilled warrior, Climb."

"Iden-san."

"Well, I don't think you need to be so humble... Can you show me your sword next?" Climb then gave his sword only to notice something. "Hmm, is this your backup weapon?"

Climb surprised to him to notice said. "How did you know that?"

"It has a number of dings in it." Pointing the dents of the sword.

"I sincerely apologize for showing you this shameful side of mine!" He apologized, bowing.

"I see. I now have a rudimentary grasp of your personality. The hands and weapon are a mirror which reflects who a warrior is. You present an extremely favorable impression."

 _He speaks as if he was Touch Me-san._ I thought looking satisfied.

"I understand. Then, I shall give you a little bit of training. However, there is something I want to ask you." Sebas started talking about a woman he saved before and it being resided inside where Solution is right now, but saving her backfired him when two mysterious people pretending to be patrollers came to the manor and, asked for her and for money.

"I see. Climb, do you think this would be the Eight Fingers?" I ask.

"Huh?" Sebas wonders in confusion.

"If master Sebas told us about her being in a unconditional state. It could only mean something bad or worse." I add, crossing my arms.

"I see what you are saying." Climb replies. _To think Renner-san's slave manumission laws could be misused in this way... Nothing's changed at all in this country._

While Climb was thinking by himself, I went to Sebas to speak privately. "Sebas, it seems this country need to be cleansed from the sins. When we take over this syndicate we'll have to change their work."

"Yes, you speak as Touch Me-san, Identity-sama."

"Right... For now call me Iden. And I used to be your student, understood?"

"Yes, my lord." He whispered and then reunited with Climb.

"I don't know what would happen to her. But I assure you that my liege is a deeply compassionate person. I think it'll be fine!"

"Very well. Let us change the topic. Assuming there was evidence that this brothel was involved in the slave trade, what would happen? Would that be wiped out as well?"

"I might say something about that. With other adventurers, we might raid this brothel and find evidence of it. If we have luck, we could sent the nobles who sleeps with them to jail." I said confidently.

"I understand." Sebas looked at Climb. "Now, let me ask you something. Why do you want to become stronger? A moment ago, you said you wanted me to train you. While I credit you as being trustworthy, I would like to know the reason why you seek more power."

"Well..." Climb took a moment to think profoundly about why he wanted to be stronger and responded confidently saying. "Because I'm a man."

 _A manly friend to Renner, I say_. I thought.

"Based on your answer, I have decided what kind of training to give you." As Climb was about to thank him, Sebas stopped him and continued talking. "However, forgive me for saying so, but in my view, you have no talent. In addition, we have no time. While I have thought of training you in a way that will show results in a short period of time, I'll be frank with you. You might die in the process. It depends upon your heart if there is someone precious to you, you should be fine."

 _Giving the hard talk Sebas. I won't interrupt this but I hope Climb survives whatever Sebas gives him_. I thought leaning over a wall while looking at them. Climb gave him a determinate look that he would not retreat on this training.

"All right, I will train you here."

"W-what, right here?"

"Yes. Please stand ready with your weapon." Climb then unsheathed his sword pointing at Sebas. "Okay, here we go. Try and stay conscious."

"Huh?" What Climb didn't understand later it was Sebas sending a big wave of murderous intent at him that could paralyze to normal people. While I was just next to him waiting, I yawned without any effort to feel the waves.

"I am still merely getting ready." Sebas said while sending the waves.

 _How can Iden-san still be like that at this moment?_ Climb thought while looking at me bored. As he continued feeling the waves, he was about to pass out and, Sebas noticed that and said.

"Now then, die, if you please!" He started throwing a punch at Climb.

 _I'm going to die? Then why I didn't die back there? If I'm not going to die for Renner-sama... won't her smile be clouded over? Then my life, isn't there some way for me to get out of this?!_ Climb's mind filled with everything and as soon as Sebas's punch almost landed to Climb's face, he could barely dodge it and save himself from it.

"Congratulations." He congratulated Climb To which Climb's legs gave up after feeling that murderous intent, breathed heavily for what just happened.

"Iden-san, how could you not feel this murderous intent?" Climb asked still breathing heavily.

"Hello? I used to be his student. He tends to give this training to overcome death."

"No wonder, you are stronger Iden-san."

"So I was saying, how does it feel to overcome the fear of death? You did well to avoid dying of shock. Sometimes one can be so certain that one is dead that one gives up on living. Over time, you will be able to overcome your fear. However, fear is essential to triggering the survival instinct. It would be dangerous if you were numbed to fear and were unable to recognize clear and present danger. Being able to ascertain such things is vital."

"I see, then I thank you for training me Sebas-san. But that murderous intent is not something an ordinary person could produce. How could you...?"

"I am simply an old man with some confidence in his skills. For now, at least. Now once again..." As he was about to say something, a mysterious man interrupted.

"Hold on a minute!"

"An acquaintance of yours?" Climb wonders while getting up.

"No. So then, he is not an acquaintance of yours, either?" Sebas said while stroking his beard. I was walking next to Sebas and Climb looked at me if I knew this man but I shook my head to deny his question.

"First off, my name is **Brain Unglaus**. Please allow me to again apologize for interrupting you two." The blue haired man introduced himself.

 **Brain Unglaus** has brown eyes with blue hair and the appearance of a wild beast. He is equipped with chainmail, and wore a necklace and ring.

"Your name... I recognize it as that of a warrior who once fought the royal head warrior toe-to toe." Climb said, recognizing the man.

 _He fought Gazef? It's no surprise for his body build. He may be a swordsman of a great caliber then_. I thought.

"So then, what can I do for you?" Sebas asked and Brain looked at Climb.

"Wh-what is it?" He spat in confusion.

"How... How could you remain standing with death so close at hand?" That question surprised Climb. "I'd like to know. That went beyond what a normal man could withstand."

"I-I..."

"That was something not even I- pardon, someone like me, could bear. How did you do something that great?"

"I might have an idea for it. He found something or someone that holds dear to him." I gave a 'you know who' face to Climb.

"And how could you not feel the pressure of it?" Brain then looked at me.

"I passed that test long ago." I said with a bored tone. _I could do that way better than Sebas._

"Unglaus-san. He had enough loyalty to be able to overcome his fear. People can muster an unbelievable amount of power, if it is someone who is important to them. I believe that _that_ is the strength of a person. If there is something else that you refuse to concede, then you can demonstrate a power beyond what you perceive as yourself." Sebas gave hints of a man's strength to Brain.

"The only ones I've had, I've already forsaken."

"That's alright. I could do it, and I have no talent." Climb was giving morale to Brain. "Knowing you, Unglaus-san, you definitely can, too!"

"You are both kind and strong. Thanks." I could not say anything since I have everything as an Yggdrasil player. But then Sebas noticed something.

"Unglaus-sama." Trying gain attention from the three of us.

"You can drop the '-sama' business. I'm nobody that a person such as yourself needs to pay respect to. Also you." Pointing at me.

"Then it would please me for you to call me Sebas." Then he walked a few steps forward only to point that. "Now then, Unglaus, would you and Climb both mind leaving here at once? It appears I have some visitors." Three men in black robes appears in front of Sebas wielding dual daggers.

 _Three? No. Eight in total_. I look behind and that five more people in black robes appears.

"Who are they?" Climb asked while looking at both sides.

"Look." Brain pointing out the weapons coated in poison. "Those are poisoned. Climb, watch yourself. They're assassins."

"Perhaps I will be in the way," Climb unsheathed his sword. "...but I would like to fight, too. As one who preserves the peace in the capital, it is only right that I defend its citizens."

"In that case, I will help you, too." Brain unsheathed his katana. I was merely looking at those five and then notice Nadia and the others on the roof waiting for my signal.

"Well then, I will take on those three over there." Sebas put both hands on his back. "So can I ask you three to take them?"

" **Yes!** " Both Climb and Brain said in unison.

"Now then, I am afraid that I will be confronting all of you." Sebas said while walking to the three men.

As soon as he finished talking, three daggers were flying to us and Sebas caught them easily. "Would you mind not going after these gentleman on the side?"

"That was amazing." Climb was amazed of Sebas' speed.

"Yeah. If anyone claimed Lord Sebas was the mightiest man in the kingdom, I'd agree with them."

"Hey Brain, remember that he didn't want to be called 'Lord'. Also keep in mind that we have guests waiting for us."

"But do you think he is stronger than Lord Stronoff?"

"We wouldn't stand a chance against him even if we took him on together."

 _Of course, he is stronger than Stronoff. All members of Nazarick had already surpassed most people that I know_. I thought. I couldn't even tell them that.

"So, how are we going to do with the five of them?" Climb wonders, looking at them.

"Don't worry. I have something for them." That confused both of them as I made sign hand to the sky. Nadia and the others got down of the roof and knocked three of them. Leaving two for both Climb and Brain.

"Nadia-san!" Climb was surprised that my partner was hiding and he couldn't feel it.

"You two?!" Brain recognized the other women with Nadia.

" **Brain?!** " Both Scarlet and Silvina said in unison.

 ***(Author's Note: This is just fanfic relationship. It has nothing to do with the canon.)***

The three women blocked the two from behind and so Climb and Brain dealt with those two. Meanwhile Sebas easily knocked the three up with a single punch.

Between the slash, block, parry and evade. Climb could hold enough with one. Finally he ended up with [ **Slash** ] over the shoulder and was knocked out. Meanwhile, Brain could handle himself and end up first.

"Good job you two!" I gave a thumb up to them. As Nadia and the other came, I patted Nadia's head and said. "You also did good Nadia."

"Yes." She lowered her head and blushed. The others two could not understand that I could be such a kind man under the Supreme Being role.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Scarlet whispered to Silvina in disbelief.

"Yeah, I could not understand how a man or monster like him could have that side."

"Maybe it's better to let him like that. We don't know what could happen if he gets mad."

"Agreed." Both nodded and rejoined with me.

"Seeing as how they followed me from the mansion, I would venture that these are Succulent's men." While Sebas used a spell, Scarlet spoke to Brain.

"It's been a while, Brain."

"Scarlet, Silvina. I thought you two would be busy with your groups."

"We were defeated by him. And now we work for him." Silvina said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"To him?!" His eyes wide open, pointed his finger at me.

"Yeah, I saw it perfectly. He was fighting them with Nadia-san." Climb stated.

 _First, Lord Sebas, and now him? Ugh, this won't go well_. Brain thought. As for Sebas, the assassin opened his eyes in bright orange like a hypnosis or something.

"What did you do to him?" Climb wondered because of the eyes.

"It is a skill called [ **Palm of the Puppeteer** ]. It appears to be working." Looking at the assassin, he began the interrogation. "Now then, to begin interrogating him."

We took some time extracting information out of the assassin about the Eight Fingers and their known activities.

"Eight Fingers is a relatively large criminal society within the kingdom, right?" Climb said.

"Yes, it is." Brain responded.

"Even if we were a notorious group. We wouldn't do anything like this. Slavery and other things those guys do." Scarlet scratched her back head.

"True." Silvina agreed, crossing her arms. "But the name **Succulent** , it's quite known for the notorious group."

"He is known as a member of the **Six Arms** group.", Scarlet responded.

"Then, Lord Sebas, what are you going to do now?", Brain asked to Sebas.

"I have made up my mind. The first thing I'll do is go and bring down the place that is the source of this trouble. He says that Succulent will be there, as well. Best to stamp out any sparks straight away."

"A complete clean up?" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Exactly. Can I ask you two to carry this bunch to a guardhouse?" Sebas asked them, thinking that only Sebas and me would be enough but.

"Just a moment, please! Would it be all right if I helped you?" Brain asked.

"Me, too, please!" Climb added.

"I'll take these assassins to the guardhouse. You three take care of it." I started carrying one by one of these assassins.

"You sure? You could also join us." Brain persuaded.

"I'm afraid, my power won't be needed here. Sebas-sensei is enough but with you two would be more powerful. So I'll bring these assassins with my team."

"Very well. If you don't have doubt about your strengths, there is nothing more to be said. Then please assist me." Sebas then marched to the hidden location but before Sebas marched forward, I gave him a private message.

"Did they mocked and insulted us?"

"Yes."

"You know what it had to do. Kill them all and don't leave survivors unless they have information."

"I understand, my lord." Then he marched with Climb and Brain.

Meanwhile, I with the girls went to the guardhouse and brought the assassins and explained what happened. Then we went to Renner and Kayla to give the report but before I could meet her, a message from Ainz came.

[Identity-san, are you there?]

[Yes, Ainz-san, what is it?]

[Remember when I told you the location of Sebas and Solution?]

[Yes?] Not understanding what he would be asking right now.

[I need you to go there and check Sebas's loyalty to Nazarick.] He announced with a deep tone.

 _Did he do something?_ I thought, confused.

[Why is that?]

[Solution said that Sebas betrayed us and I want you to check his loyalty yourself since you are the nearest.]

I thought briefly thinking why could Sebas had betrayed us. Maybe because the mission to be stealthy got compromised when Sebas rescued the woman he spoke of.

[I understand. I'll see him once I have finished here.]

[Very well. I'll send Demiurge, Cocytus and Victim to you.]

[Wait! If I may, I would like to you to send me my creation and the ones I picked up.]

[I understand. I'll send them once you have finished what you were doing.]

[Thank you.]

[Message End]

 _Now let's see what is Sebas holding dear to him_. I thought briefly while walking to meet Kayla and Renner.

TO BE CONTINUE


	14. Loyalty or Betrayal

Chapter 14: Loyalty or Betrayal

I knocked the door where Renner and Kayla were and they replied.

"Come on in!"

"Excuse me, princess Renner, lady Kayla." I opened the doors with the three women behind.

"Oh my, are those two with you?" Renner asked me about Scarlet and Silvina.

"Yes, they are the ones who attacked us back then. But don't fret, I convinced them to redeem themselves and work with me." As they bowed.

 _If we don't do as he says, we might die_. Scarlet thought, scared.

"I see. Then I present myself." Kayla raised from her seat. "I am Kayla Naimbet Dawngor and Iden-san's patron. So if you are working for him, then you are working for me."

" **Yes, lady!** "

"Then, why are you here Iden-san?" Renner asked me and Kayla sat down.

"Yes. I have come to report you that some assassins of the Eight Fingers were onto us." Shocking them. "But do not worry, we defeated those assassins and I brought them to the guardhouse."

"I see. But what about Climb?" Renner wondered.

"Yes. He and two other trustworthy people are going to the hidden location were one of the Six Arms, Succulent, is now."

"Then why didn't you go there?" Kayla also wondered, standing from her seat.

"I have come here to give you the reports. I understand the concern that I couldn't go there myself but one of the men that went with Climb is my 'master'. So I believe them to come back safely."

"Master? Then he is much stronger than you?"

"Maybe so. But what I can tell you is that, despite the appearance, it is nothing to be underestimated."

"I see." Kayla sat in relief, looking at her friend. "Renner?"

"I understand. Then you may leave." Kayla said. We bowed and left the room.

"Sometimes I don't know what Iden-san is thinking, but in his heart, he is regretting for not going with them." Kayla guesses.

"Maybe so. I won't accuse him for anything. But I don't want Climb to be hurt."

"So you are in love with Climb, Renner! I knew it!" Kayla said with a smile.

"W-well..." Renner blushed and retorted. "So are you with Iden-san."

"But I'm not embarrassed by it. My father had already acknowledged him, so I got no problem by it."

"You're one lucky girl." She sighs that she lost here but then they both giggled.

 **-Meanwhile at the Nazarick's Manor** -

I was waiting in the room, accompanying me there were Nadia, Hawk, Sorath, Clementine, Jasmine, Indra, Scarlet and finally Silvina.

 ***(Author's Note: Yeah. I recruited a lot.)***

Sebas finally came back from the brothel he went. As he entered the room, he could feel the pressure that I emitted in my original form.

"Identity-sama?" His eyes widen that we had just spoken but met once again in a strange situation.

"Sebas, do you know why I am here?" I asked while sitting on one of the couches.

"No, there is no need." Sebas was sweating for the pressure.

"What's the matter, Sebas? You are sweating a lot. Don't be afraid and please sit down."

"It is not necessary my lord. I prefer standing up."

"Sebas-sama." Nadia spoke but I interrupted her.

"Nadia! If he wants to stand up, we are not the ones interrupting him." Looking at Solution. "Could you please bring her?"

"Yes, my lord." Solution bowed before she left the room.

"T-this is kind of scary, you don't think?" Silvina whispered to Scarlet.

"Y-yeah, this is the first time that he looks like that. No wonder he is one of the superiors." Scarlet whispered back.

"You two, silence." Hawk hissed while his both hands were at his back. They were surprised and then they made their posture more stiffer.

"Identity-sama, I have brought her." Solution said as she opened the doors and saw another woman with maid clothes.

"Come on in, lady **Tsuare**." I glanced at the her only to notice something that I could not remember. The woman entered the room without fear. "Oh? You have courage to enter without hesitating." I looked at her grabbing Sebas out of fear or instinct.

"Sebas-sama." She mumbled, looking at him. I could not hear that.

"Maybe an introduction is appropriate. I am Dark Identity, pleasure to meet you. One of the masters of Sebas."

"R-right, my lord."

"Sebas. I heard before the problem you had. I won't question your decision as for your creator would do the same. But Ainz-sama instructed you to not draw attention. Am I right?"

"Yes. I am deeply sorry that my indiscretion has earned your displeasure, Identity-sama, and I will be more than mindful that something like this never happens again." Sebas responded, making a small bow.

"There is no need for apologizing at that extent. We all make mistakes, and mistakes can be forgiven or learnt. You understand?"

"I am most grateful for your forgiveness." He bowed. Then the woman did the same.

"But! Do you know you have to amends for your mistakes?" I glared at both of them and said something I didn't want to but it was necessary. "Kill her."

"I understand." Sebas looked at Tsuare. She accepted without remorse. Sebas started to throw a powerful punch at her, only to be stopped by Nadia and Indra. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Sebas, back away! Nadia, Indra come here."

" **Yes, my lord**." tThey both came to me since they are weaker than Sebas but thanks to the upgrade I had made to Indra on his armor, he could barely withstand his attack. If not he would have lost his arm or worse. I casted to them [ **Full Recovery** ] on their hands.

"Thank you, my lord, for your kindness." Indra said, the both of them bowed and returned to their posts.

"Tell me you both. That punch, was undeniably and deliberately intended to kill her?"

" **Yes. Without a doubt**." Both of them replied in unison.

"In that case, I take it as proof that Sebas' loyalty still remains in Nazarick. Good work, Sebas."

"Yes, my lord." Both, Sebas and Tsuare, bowed.

"Now, onto the next topic. Sebas have you eliminated everyone of that brothel?"

"Yes, my lord. Everyone has perished within my both hands."

"Anyone in particular... was more satisfactory than the others?" I asked, raising an imaginary eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Good, then you have enjoyed it." I laughed but still couldn't feel like that woman resembles someone but I can't place it. "Now let's see. I still have things to think for the woman's fate, it will not be death of course, but I give me some time. You can go a rest, we'll resume this later."

" **Yes!** " As some left the room and some stayed with me.

 **-In the room-**

Those who were inside were Nadia, Jasmine, Hawk, Sorath and myself.

"Identity-sama, may I know what would you do to that woman?" Jasmine wondered.

"Mmh..." Ignoring her question, I cross my arms thoughtfully.

"It's something wrong?" Nadia asks as she was leaning closer to which I was distracted.

"Nadia, do you think she resembles someone?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I saw her, it feels like I know her somewhere but I can't place it." Putting my hand over my chin.

"Now that you mention it, she kind of resembles something but maybe if you ask her full name, would you remember it?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll ask her."

 **-Out of the room-**

Sebas and Tsuare were outside of the room, resting after Tsuare got exhausted after meeting me.

"I have no intention of apologizing." He avoided looking at her. "I'm sorry you have to be in this mess."

"There is no need to apologize, Sebas-sama. If it weren't for you, I would have been in worse condition than now. I'm happy to be here with you. You gave me a life where the nobles took away from me, even if it means dying for you, I won't be mad at the one who saved me."

"Tsuare... I'll ask Identity-sama to let me take you back with me to Nazarick."

"Thank you very much." As they were having their moment someone decided to interrupt them.

"My, my. Sebas-san is having a deep conversation with someone who might have a bad ending~" Clementine walking to them slowly. Tsuare hid behind Sebas.

"You woman, stay away from this!" He snared, glaring at Clementine.

"Oh, you don't have to be like that~ I'm just want to know more about this girl~"

"You have no reason to know her or harm her any means. And you have no power over me." Sebas was determined to protect Tsuare.

"You mind if I could try~?" Clementine prepared to attack, so Sebas did the same until...

"What's going on?" Indra interrupted the fight.

"Nothing~ We were just having a little conversation. Am I right?" Looking mischievously at Sebas.

"There is nothing to speak anymore. The only reason I have to endure you, it's because Identity-sama has saw your potential but it doesn't mean I have to low myself down to you."

"Oh~ How scary. We'll continue later lady. Bye bye~" And so Clementine returns to the room.

"Sebas-sama. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Indra. Thank you for avoiding the conflict."

"Mind if I speak of this to Identity-sama?" He suggested.

"There is no need that our lord to hear about this. I'll rejoin soon so you may return first." Indra bowed and returned to the room, leaving both Sebas and Tsuare alone.

"Tsuare, by any means I'll protect you."

"Sebas-sama.", Tsuare felt thankful that Sebas rescued her.

"Let me ask you something." Getting her attention. "Do you have any attachments to the world of humans?"

"I would like to see my younger sister again. But my desire not to remember any of the past is stronger still."

"I understand. Shall we return?" As he walked to the room, Tsuare grabs him and gave something which surprised him.

"Sebas-sama." Tsuare kissed him on the lips. He was shocked but tried to maintain his calm and decided to return to the room with her.

 **-Back in the room-**

We were once again face to face to Tsuare and the biggest question I had been stacked is going to be answered.

"Tsuare, I would like to know you full name. If you speak untruthfully, we are done here, and if I don't get the answer I want, we are done as well, you get it?"

"Y-yes! My name is Tsuare- I mean **Tsuareninya Veyron**." She replied. Both Nadia and I finally understood where her resemblance came for. I begin to laugh hearing that my doubts finally got understood.

"Is something wrong, Identity-sama?" Sebas wondered, confused as I keep laughing.

"There is nothing wrong, Sebas." Calming myself and looking at Tsuare. "Do you have a younger sister?" That surprised her, that someone unknown to her knew about her younger sister.

"Y-yes, but how do you know about this?"

"Clementine, maybe you also know about her younger sister." I then looked at her. She was confused for what I asked, she couldn't recall meeting someone younger and female.

"W-what do you mean, my lord?" Clementine stated still confused at my statement.

"She is the one you almost killed her when we first met." That shocked Tsuare.

"Do you mean that...?" Tsuare paused for a second thinking that she (Clementine) did something horrible.

"No, no, young lady. She is not dead if you're asking that. On the contrary, she is living in E-Rantel with her friends, looking for you."

"Thank god she is okay." Tsuare smiled, knowing her sister was okay. A slight of tear could be seen on her eyes.

"There is no need to cry, Tsuare." Sebas gave her a handkerchief to clean her tears.

"Now to serious conversation." I put a serious face. "Tsuareninya, is your desire to go to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and live there?"

"Y-yes, I would like to stay with Sebas-sama."

"Very well." I stood up from my seat. "Listen up, my servants, from now on Tsuareninya Veyron is under my protection. You understand?"

" **Yes, my lord!** " Everyone in the room bowed.

"I'll speak to Ainz-sama about this, so don't worry about it Sebas." I assured to the butler.

"Thank you very much, Identity-sama." Sebas once again bowed.

"But remember, Tsuareninya shall work directly under Sebas as a provisional maid. At the same time, the Pleiades will have Sebas removed as team leader, and with the addition of youngest sister **Aureole Omega** , transition to become Pleiades. Yuri Alpha will serve as deputy leader."

" **Yes**."

"Hawk, Sorath, take all the sentries posted in this mansion and return to Nazarick at once." Both bowed.

"Sebas and Solution, prepare to withdraw."

" **Yes, my lord.** " As everyone left the room. Only Tsuare, Nadia, Scarlet and Silvina stayed in the room.

"Um, Identity-sama. I'm sorry that I stayed but I had something to ask."

"What is it?"

"I know that by seeing my colleagues, most of them, were humans. But I must ask, don't you despite humans?" That question took me off guard but I knew that someday, someone would ask me that since I was one.

"Tsuareninya, the reason I chose these individuals is because each one of them had fought me before. I consider humans a race of courage, determination and other things. Of course, some of them are scum and you know about this. That means I never underestimate my opponents even if they are strong or weak."

"I understand. And lastly, why did you decided to give me mercy? I would accepted Sebas-sama's punishment."

"My dear, remember when I told you that I knew your sister?" She nodded. "It's because I protected her when Clementine attacked us. Also I'm her magic caster master." That surprised her.

"You mean, you are teaching her magic?"

"Of course. She has potential to become the greatest magic caster. And I promised her to look for you."

"I see. Then thank you very much for giving me a chance to be with Sebas-sama." Then she left the room.

"Silvina." Scarlet whispered to her.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that our lord has humane thoughts?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, he said he doesn't underestimate humans. He is training a human and when he fought us and he was barely using his full power."

"Maybe we are not at his level. And he chose us to become his servants."

"Then between his power and us, has a large margin." The two of them deadpanned thinking if I didn't chose them, I would have killed them mercilessly.

"You two." I said, surprising them and stood firm. "You can go and rest, then we'll return to my patron."

" **Yes, my lord**." They replied, still thinking their conversation. As they left the room leaving Nadia and me alone in the room.

Nadia was profoundly staring at me. Somehow I was kind of uncomfortable at the gaze. So I decide to ask her.

"Um, Nadia, is something wrong on my face?"

"N-no, my lord, you are fine." She got surprised and retracted her action as she hid her blush.

"Alright...? I'll communicate to Ainz-sama." I stood up and used [ **Message** ] to speak about the conversation before. Meanwhile Nadia was on her thoughts.

 _Identity-sama, you are on merciful lord. Ever since we were transported in this world, you have done everything to make some humans your servants and exploiting them as we are now. You are merciful with your servants even if we deserve punishment. I think that in my bottom of my heart I feel more than admiration, I feel to love my lord as Albedo-sama feels for Ainz-sama._ She thought. Meanwhile I was ending my conversation with Ainz.

[...so Sebas didn't betray us and the woman was just grateful of him for saving her, instead of accepting her punishment?]

[Yes, as I said before.]

[I understand. I'll speak with others that she will be working as a regular maid then.]

[Also... she is the lost sister of Ninya so I made a favor.]

[Mmh, I see. Then it settles.]

[Yes, once the two sisters meet each other, I'll speak to Ninya to give me information about this world. Nevertheless, she is going to be grateful that I ended my part of the deal.]

[I understand. I'm going to remind you that Demiurge asked me to tell you that if you can bring a large amount of grain for the Abelion sheep back in Nazarick. Also he will go there because he said he wanted to look for something.]

[I see. I'll speak to Sebas before withdrawing here to purchase the grain.]

[Thank you.]

[Message End]

"Nadia." She stood up to listen my request. "Go to Sebas and tell him that before withdrawing, purchase a large amount of grain."

"Yes." She bowed then left the room.

 _This is quite stressful_. I said sitting on my seat and putting my hand on my face of exhaustion. _I'm not even fit for leadership, I just an average leader or even an enforcer in my thought_.

I just took a few minutes to think straight and calm myself.

 _Well, time to return to Kayla-chan_. I stood up, called my companions and returned to the palace. _I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow?_

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Battle Against Eight Fingers

Chapter 15: Battle Against Eight Fingers

The next day, we began our day normally. Training, chatting, planning our raid against the Eight Fingers brothel, until a call from Solution came throught.

[Identity-sama.]

[What is it, Solution?]

[We have brought the grain you asked before. But...] She paused for a second which made me uneasy. [Tsuare was kidnapped on the process.]

[WHAT?!] My voice could be heard by the people present. Nadia, Scarlet and Silvina were surprised at the sudden tone I made.

[Have you spoken of this with Ainz-sama?] I asked.

[No, I haven't. You were the closest one, so I contacted you first, my lord.]

[I understand. Speak of this to Ainz-sama right now. I'll go there in a moment.]

[Yes, milord.]

[Message End]

"Is something the matter, Iden-sama?" Scarlet wondered as she was holding her tea cup in surprise.

"This is bad, Tsuare got kidnapped." Everyone shocked at what I said, stood up from their seats. "We'll go back there right now." As we mobilized with our weapons to the manor. Kayla wonders as I opened the doors in a hurry and asked me.

"Iden-san, what's wrong?"

"Um, my master Sebas, had one of the maids kidnapped by the Eight Fingers. So I'm going there right now to check." Surprised, Kayla wanted to help.

"Do you want me to help you somehow?"

"N-no, but what I could appreciate is to tell Renner-sama about this. Then I'll rejoin with whatever help she sends to the raid."

"Right." she left in a swift to find Renner.

"You don't want her to be part of this, is it my lord." Silvina asked, knowing him enough.

"No, this is something Nazarick got into. So I won't make bystanders be part of it. Now let's move." Then we all left to the manor.

 **-At the Manor-**

As I enter the room, where I had the meeting with Tsuare, I encounter myself with Demiurge, **Mare** , Shalltear and all the Pleiades except for Narbarel were present.

 **Mare Bello Fiore,** the other one of the floor guardians on the 6th Floor Guardian in Nazarick, **Bukubukuchagama** -san's creation. He was the other one of the twin elves protecting the floor, the young brother. Mare is a child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. He has golden hair and heterochromia, his right eye blue and left eye green. He wears a blue dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below, he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, and on his neck is an acorn necklace emitting silver light. His slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff.

"Everyone."

" **My lord.** " They saluted as they bowed.

"I must thank the Supreme Beings properly, as when one of them would waste his time with my problems." Sebas stated.

"There is no need Sebas. I promised someone that I would bring her sister safely, so your problem is also my burden." I smiled at him.

"There is no word of kindness to you." Sebas bowed, appreciating his master's kindness.

"As for Ainz-sama's orders, I, Demiurge shall take command... Is it alright for you, Identity-sama?" Demiurge asked to me.

"No, it's alright. Ainz-sama gave you the task to punish this group, so I'll listen of your command, Demiurge." The demon bowed understanding, continued.

"Then our Supreme Lord gave me full authority for this specific mission. Sebas, any objection?" Demiurge spoke to Sebas.

"None."

"Well then, remember that rescuing Tsuare is a secondary objective. And if luck is with us, maybe we could rescue her alive." I looked at the guardians

"That is correct. Because I do not believe that she can withstand resurrection magic." Demiurge stated in such cold tone.

"Demiurge, then I believe you have the information about the Eight Fingers." I asked the demon.

"Yes. We've already obtained information on locations for seven of their bases."

 _Just as Renner mentioned before, she did say she could locate those bases by that note_. I thought. Remembering that the Blue Roses found the note.

Deimurge kept explaining his plan to win against the Eight Fingers and so Sebas was excluded a part of the plan as he would return to Nazarick later, he left the manor. Waiting outside. As for me, I would follow him since I would stay here but won't be intervening much as possible as the human needed my power as Iden Mak.

"Then Demiurge, I'll leave this on your hands."

"You won't participate, my lord?" Demiurge wondered.

"No. I would keep my power under the humans so you can proceed your plan. The human would be suspicious if I, one of the bodyguards of the royalty, would be plotting something."

"I understand, my lord! I won't make you unsatisfied with this!" Demiurge spoke as he understood really my intentions and bowed.

"Well then. Keep the good work everyone."

" **Yes!** " As everyone bowed, I, with my team, left to Sebas.

"Identity-sama have our hopes up. We'll bring honor to his name, for our Supreme Lord, Ainz Ooal Gown, and for Nazarick!" Demiurge stated as everyone else nodded.

While they continued planning, I went to Sebas walking to where Tsuare was.

"Sebas." I called him as I walked next to Sebas and the others behind me.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Tsuare?"

"I think she has a good sense for cooking my lord."

"Right... and please, Sebas, outside Nazarick, I would like to be called Iden as your ex-student." I said with a sweat drop.

"I understand."

"But what I meant was that what do you think of her as more, feminine?"

"Mmh... Well, as far as I know, she was just a slave of that brothel. Being used by people who don't care the females for the personalities but for their bodies. She is quite a nice girl." Sebas stated.

"Then I know that she is in good hands. As you creator would do, in your case."

"You mean Touch Me-sama?"

"Yes, he once saved my life before I joined Nazarick. He was the one, I admired from then and placed my loyalty for everyone in Nazarick as it should be. Now I'm here, proud for what I am." I looked at my hands remember back when Yggdrasil was active. Meanwhile...

"Hey Scarlet." Silvina leaned on Scarlet to speak.

"What?"

"I don't know what they are talking about. But it seems that there were other Supreme Lords as Ainz-sama and Identity-sama."

"If that's true. Who is 'Touch Me'?"

"That's Sebas-sama's creator." Nadia informed them. Both of them were surprised as she appeared in the conversation.

"There were other Supreme Lords?" Silvina wondered.

"Yes. There were in total 41 Supreme Beings in Nazarick. But then..." As she lowered her head. Both Scarlet and Silvina couldn't understand what was wrong.

"Oi you three! What are you waiting for? We have to go!" I shouted as they were focused following me behind.

 **-Meanwhile in a camp-**

"Hey Climb. Are you sure you want to dye it like that?" Brain asked as Climb was dyeing his armor with a black color.

"I got it from Princess Renner, but it just stands out too much. But since it's virtually silent, so I think it's suitable for infiltrating."

"As being one with shadow, eh." Brain could only smile for this guy.

The leader of the Blue Roses, Lakyus, called for everyone present and speak about their plan to simultaneously raid on eight building in Eight Finger's possession and take control of them. Then everyone prepared for the raid.

As for Brain and Climb's group where in one of the Eight Finger's base, Brain prepares his katana as a mysterious sound sounds.

"Wait, wait, wait! It's me! I just got back." A man appears from thin air to show himself.

" **Lockmeyer** -san."

The man, named Lockmeyer, explained after going inside and return safely, learnt two things. A woman being captive in the building's prison cell and five of the Six Arms where inside. As they decided to fall back since it would be dangerous dealing with five members of the Six Arms, Brain suddenly noticed a familiar group.

"Mmh? Climb, Brain, what are you doing here?" I asked as I got closer to encounter them.

"That's what I was about to ask. What are you doing here at this hour?" Climb wondered.

"As it happens, the woman that I mentioned saving has been kidnapped. I am here because I received a summons." Sebas responded.

"Then she must be..." Climb understood who the woman in the prison cell was.

Lockmeyer explained with details about Tsuare whereabouts and description so they could understand it. He even explained us the Six Arms group being in this base.

"I see." I looked at my team. "Scarlet, Silvina, I want you two helping the others raid groups as if they need help."

" **Yes!** " Then they were escorted by two people to where the other teams were.

"Then are you two willing to help us?" Climb asked.

"Of course. I was called to be here, after all." Sebas responded.

"I did say I would help, so this is no difference to me." I said, crossing my arms.

"So then, I with Iden will take on the Six Arms members." Sebas announced looking at the doors of the base.

"Thank you very much."

"We'll take it through the front. While we have the enemy's attention. Nadia help them." I said preparing my staff.

"Yes."

"I would appreciate it if you could rescue Tsuare."

"I understand." Climb responded and with that Sebas and I went through the door gaining the Six Arms' attention. Meanwhile...

"What should those of us sneaking in do?" Brain commented.

"Master Iden, gave me these invisibility potions as for emergencies. It could help us now." Nadia took out four potions with a white color.

"Great! With these we could enter stealthy." Lockmeyer said. As then, they took the potions, drank it and entered the base.

 **-With Identity & Sebas-**

"Right on time. Come in." The man at the gate said then looked at me. "Huh? Who is this guy?"

"He is my ex-apprentice. He is with me." Sebas responded.

"Whatever. It's your funeral." Then the man opened the gates and escorted us to a yard where some men where surrounding us.

"We've been expecting you." A red haired man wearing a matador suit and having a rapier on his waist.

"Mmh? Isn't suppose to be five of you?" Noticing that there were only four members of the Six Arms.

"And who are you kid?" A man in full plate armor asked me.

"I am Iden Mak, please to meet four members of the Six Arms." I bowed gently.

"Hmph. He is that Naimbet Dawngor bodyguard I heard before." The man in armor responded.

"If we take him out, we could make a greater name for us." The red haired man spoke.

"Speaking of which, you old man, I hear you're quite strong. Don't tell me _you're_ the one who defeated Succulent." The female member spoke to Sebas.

"I don't care if he is a has been, having one of the Six Arms be defeated right in front of Cocco Doll, Chief of the Slave Trade, is embarrassing beyond words." The red haired man spoke.

"Well, he insisted that he was beaten by Brain Unglaus." The full plate armor one stated.

"Either way, old man, you're the one that started all this trouble. We'll kill you first then your partner. Look up there." The man with a deformed face spoke looking up the 2nd floor.

"There are bigwigs from all over sitting up there. They're here to watch us torture you to death." The red haired spoke cockily.

"Well, look at that. People that licks these people's shoes." I murmur under my breath, glancing each and one of these rotten people.

"Then is that **Zero** fellow up there, as well?" Sebas asked.

"Why, yes he is." Then Sebas pointed up and Solution, who was in the shadows, went there.

"What was that? Are you trying to pick a fight?" The female hissed.

"There is no need to pay attention to it." I made a playful rejection but then changed to a serious face. "Where is she? The woman you kidnapped?"

"What if I said she was dead?" The lich replied with a serious tone.

"Would you really be that kind to her?" Sebas spoke. The undead chuckles as says.

"You're right. We _wouldn't_ be that kind. The woman is one of the gifts we have for Cocco Doll. She's safely secure." Sebas looks at a room outside to sense someone inside.

"You only think of them as 'gifts'? You guys make me sick." I said with a disgusted expression.

"It is what we do. And we love it." The man in armor spoke.

"If you ended up bantering, we might want to end this. But first, I would like you four to introduce yourselves before killing all of you." I said cockily.

"Listen to you, you human!" The lich snared.

"I'm sure he must not have ever met anyone who was truly strong before." The female chuckled cockily.

"Well, okay. We'll introduce ourselves. **Malmvist** , of the Thousand Kills." The red haired in matador suit said as he unsheathed his rapier.

" **Edström** , of the Dancing Scimitar." The female said as her swords made a circle around her.

" **Peshurian** , of the Spatial Slash." The man in full plate armor unsheathing is whip sword.

"And me, **Davernoch** , the Undead King." The lich in red robes spoke.

 _Undead King?_ I thought then began to make a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edström asked. Then I spoke in a serious voice after the laugh.

"Sebas, I thought of using them as pawns for the glorious of Ainz Ooal Gown. But it seems they are using the 'Undead King' as they please so they are nothing but trash. You may end them, I don't need of useless people."

"Yes, milord." Sebas bowed and dashed to Davernoch only to make his head blown away by a powerful punch.

As Edström was shocked of the sudden death of Davernoch, Sebas took that opportunity to make another blow of her head, ending her quickly. Then both, Malmvist and Peshurian, tries to attack simultaneously at Sebas but he could easily avoid their attacks at kill both of them without a single sweat.

"Pheew... only ten seconds. You have done well Sebas." I clapped my hands, satisfied of their deaths.

"I'm flattered, my lord." He then looked upstairs. "Solution! Did you find Zero?"

"He does not appear to be here." The blond maid answered.

"Then Sebas, you may have another ten seconds. Kill them all." Sebas nodded and looked at the grunts of the Six Arms.

 **-With Nadia, Climb, Brain & Lockmeyer-**

The four of them arrives at the prison cell where Tsuare was held prisoner.

"Here it is." Climb kneels in front of the cell and use [ **Bell of Open Lock** ] to unlock the cell door.

What they could not understand, is that Brain and Nadia noticed something different on this 'Tsuare' as if she was a different person.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Jaldabaoth

Chapter 16: Jaldabaoth

 ***(Author's Note: I understand that some people think that my grammar are unfit for this, but I'm learning sometimes of my errors and I'm a Spanish speaker guy. So I know that I have some grammatical errors, so please don't judge my grammar. Thank you.)***

As Sebas and I were dealing with the Six Arms grunts, and Nadia, Climb, Brain and Lockmeyer were rescuing 'Tsuare'. At the manor where one of the chief lived...

A woman wakes up from her sleep and decides to look up at the situation. From her naked body, she wears nothing but a robe and check the halls. As she walks through the halls, she doesn't hear her men patrolling around the manor, no, she couldn't hear anybody inside the manor as if the manor was deserted in the first place. But what she also couldn't understand, it was that from the windows there were vines covering the manor.

"What's this?"

She then notices a figure in front of the first floor entrance doors. A young man, with black hair and wearing in a strange attire that consist a black tank top and black pants waiting there with his arms crossed.

"H-hey, young man, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing..." The young man replies with a childish tone then changed to a charming voice. "Say, aren't you a beautiful one?"

The woman couldn't do anything but to blush and be flustered at his commentary. She couldn't nothing to think that this young man was handsome for her taste.

"May I know your name?" The young man asked.

"I-I'm **Hilma Cygnaeus**. Then may I know yours?" The woman asked as she was the one who got embarrassed asking him.

"I'm Sorath, also known as the 'Angel of Death'." That nickname could do nothing to feel something mysteriously terrifying vibe to Hilma.

Then Sorath continued asking, "Are you perhaps the most important person here?"

"W-why yes I am."

"Good." Sorath gave her a smile but then it changed when he looked up and a mysterious form got behind her.

"What's the meaning of-" She was cut off when the mysterious figure injected her with something, making her pass out.

"Yo, Hawk." Sorath said, lifting a hand to his 'brother'.

"Good job, distracting her." Hawk carried Hilma over his shoulder as they speak.

"I've been good with ladies my brother." He agrees, cleaning himself off an imaginary dust.

"Are you two done?" Mare spoke as he opened the front doors looking at Identity's subordinates.

"Yes, Mare-sama. She is the one we came for. Shall we return to Nazarick." They carried Hilma and spoke to Mare another figures gets behind him and he speaks to her.

"I'll let you handle things from here, Entoma."

"Okay!"

 **Entoma Vasilissa Zeta** , **Genjiro** -san's creation, has the appearance of a girl wearing clothing similar to the traditional Japanese style. Her eyes are cute, but they never twinkle or blink. She has brown hair with twin chignon.

Outside of the manor, Entoma gives her bugs instruction to return Nazarick with the treasures looted inside the manor, waving at them with a chopped off human arm. Then she begins to eat the arms as she was hungry. But the moment of eating is interrupted when Gagaran appears from behind with her war hammer.

"Yo! What are you munching down on that seems so tasty to you?"

"Some meat. From a human." Entoma shows her an arm that ended up to the bone.

"You don't say. I didn't think that Eight Fingers kept any monsters!" Gagaran prepared her hammer to attack.

"You know what? Can we pretend like we never saw each other?" She begged with an innocent tone.

"Sorry about this, but I'm one of the top adventurers in the kingdom. I can't very well say "Oh, okay" to a man-eating monster and let it go."

"This is so much trouble. Still, you're strong. Maybe I'll turn you into preserved food." Entoma smirked under her mask then Gagaran began fighting with her.

 **-Back to the Prison Cell-**

The gang continued planning on escaping the compound as Sebas and Iden continued gaining their attention. Nadia and Brain, both could not think that this 'Tsuare' was normal.

"Is something the matter?" Climb woke up both of them.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing."

As they reach the corner, Lockmeyer stops the group and checks if there are anybody guarding the halls. When he checked the corner, somebody pushes him, collides with Climb and fall both of them to the floor.

The man in front of Brain and Nadia was a giant, bald man with half of his face and body covered with tattoos of various beasts. There is a panther on his legs, a falcon on his back, a rhino on his arms, a buffalo on his chest, and a lion on his head. Everything about him is large. The outlines of his muscular figure can be seen through his clothes. The cold glint in his eyes belongs to that of a seasoned warrior.

"Zero?!" Climb shocked at seeing one of the chief of Eight Fingers present.

"That's right, kid." He responded then looked at Brain.

"Huh... I remember seeing your face before. You're Brain Unglaus, right? Which means that Succulent was beaten because he was outmatched. In recognition of your extraordinary talent with the sword, let me offer you a chance." He glared. "Kneel before me and swear that you will become my subordinate. Do so, and I'll let you live."

Brain smirked at him, giving him a 'fuck off' vibe to him. Zero then notices Nadia.

"Another big shot is here. One of the bodyguards of the daughter of Naimbot Dawngor. If he doesn't want to join me, maybe you would like to."

"Sorry but I have to decline. You are far more weaker than my master." Nadia mocked him as she put her palm to reject him.

"ME?! WEAK?! Then you both can just die!" Zero roared as he positioned himself to a fighting pose. Lockmeyer healed himself with a potion he brought before and stood up looking at the chief of Eight Fingers.

"Nadia-san, let me handle this with him. You and the other handle the enemy to the rear." Brain planned holding his katana on his waist. Nadia nodded but Climb couldn't understand the meaning of his word until...

"You've got it." Lockmeyer threw a dagger at Tsuare only to be dodged.

"Figured it out, did you?" This Tsuare started to talk in a male voice.

"Nope. We got all figured out when we arrived here. Your cheap illusion are nothing for my eyes." Nadia said confidently.

"As she said, the way you slipped around behind me like you did, anyone could have smelled a rat." Brain said while still looking at Zero.

"Hmph, so it was all a cheap trick, eh? Succulent, kill those two small timers and her. You can at least do that, right?"

"O-of course I can, Boss!" Then he changed back his form except for the clothes then looked at Climb. "We meet again, huh, kid?"

Nadia could understand that this man and Climb fought before when Sebas went to that brothel with those two looking for Succulent.

Nadia and Climb both fought simultaneously against Succulent. He then began using his ability [ **Multiple Vision** ] to create copies of himself to confuse them. But thanks to Nadia's smell and Lockmeyer's help, throwing powder of Will o' Wisp, they could easily track him from his copies and defeat him by Climb kicking Succulent's gems. (If you know what I mean)

Meanwhile, Brain and Zero started to fight. As Zero attacked, Brain could only dodge his punches and counter it, but as soon as he countered with a slash, he is either dodged or blocked with Zero's punches. There weren't cuts on his hands.

"Hey, now. I hear that top-notch monks' fists can become as hard as iron, but this is beyond even that." As he said that Nadia, Climb and Lockmeyer returned with Brain after defeating Succulent and Zero wasn't amused at his subordinate's failure.

"Hmph! Damn it, Succulent! On the other hand, Unglaus, you have done quite well. You may be the first man to ever withstand my attacks for as long as this."

"As are you."

"Then what if we were to start fighting like we mean it just a bit?" That surprised Climb.

"That sounds good to me." Brain replied.

He sheathed his katana to prepare his ultimate move, [ **Blade Technique, Whistling Wind** ]. As well as Zero preparing his most powerful punch technique but as he beginning to brag about his power to him, Sebas appears from the entrance.

"So this is where you are." Everyone except Nadia were surprised to Sebas's appearance.

"Sebas-sama!"

"Wha-?! What is going on? The other Six Arms were supposed to be dealing with you!"

"I have defeated all of your colleagues." Sebas responded with a calm tone.

"There's no way you could have gone up against them and come this far unharmed!"

"The truth is often taken to be a surprising thing, don't you say?" He mocked him. That shocked Zero which this old man could defeat his elite subordinates.

"Um, Sebas-sama, where is Iden-san?" Brain wondered as his companion wasn't with him.

"He had to go somewhere in a hurry. So let's not forget this man here waiting for us."

"Sebas-sama, the Tsuare that was in the basement was a fake! We have to hurry and go save her!" Climb pointed out the fake Tsuare in the next room.

"Thank you very much for your concern. However, it is all right." Sebas brought the real Tsuare covering herself with a cloth sheet since her maid outfit was taken before. "Tsuare, please wait here for a moment." He instructed her to wait, Sebas walked forward toward Zero preparing to punish him for his sins.

"Tch... Brain Unglaus, my fight with you is on hold for now. I'm going to show this old geezer the power of Six Arms." Brain released his grip on his katana, Zero looked at Sebas with a menacing pose. "Geezer! You will pay for these shenanigans with your life!"

 _The one who will die, is going to be you inept amateur._ Nadia thought.

Zero casted his abilities of his tattoos [ **Panther** ] on his legs, [ **Falcon** ] on his back, [ **Rhinoceros** ] on his arms, [ **Buffalo** ] on his chest and [ **Lion** ] on his head. He prepared his most powerful punch the [ **Single Strike Kill** ] to Sebas. But what Zero couldn't believe it was that his most powerful attack didn't even make him flinch or have any damage by his punch for what it was disappointing for the members of Nazarick to brag about this power, so Sebas ended the fight raising a leg and giving him a deadly kick on his temple, breaking for what consciousness he had with his last breathe.

"Wh-what are you...?" With that fell to his death.

"Whew, that was a close call. It would seems that I was just the slightest bit stronger, though." Sebas lied pretending to be slightly stronger than Zero. What that the present people in the basement except Nadia were in shock for his power.

 **-Meanwhile outside of Hilma's manor-**

The members of Blue Roses, Gagaran, was fighting Entoma, the bug maid of Nazarick, and thanks of the help of her comrades, Tia and Evileye, could defeat her after changing her form for a more grotesque form of arachnid.

"We've beaten her." Gagaran said as she was panting of exhaustion.

"I'll finish her off." Tia said as she wanted to stab the last breathe of Entoma but was interrupted when a mysterious figure appeared in front of them.

The mysterious figure is described as a monster wearing an orange suit, black gloves and shoes, having a silver tail and an ebony mask.

"Can I ask you to stop there?"

"Hey, is that one of Evileye's kin?"

The mysterious monster kneels down to his fallen comrade. Instructing to retreat, so she can heal. One of her bugs, carried her away. Leaving both the mysterious monster with the three members of the Blue Roses.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting. Shall we get started right away?"

The members of the Blue Roses couldn't get the feeling that this demon was dangerous. Evileye knowing that this monster could be powerful for her human companions decided to escape from him.

"It would grieve me to part away so soon after meeting, so I will block any teleportation. [ **Dimensional Lock** ]"

Evileye couldn't let this evildoer let her friends to die so she decided to hold him.

"[ **Maximize Magic** ][ **Shard Buckshot** ]" But as soon her attack reached him, the demon protected himself with a nullification ability.

The demon then chanted [ **Hellfire Wall** ] to the adventurers retreating from him.

"[ **Grand Reflection** ]" A voice chanted a barrier to the Adamantite adventurers and the [ **Hellfire Wall** ] was sent back to his owner with a double amplification of it.

"Who is there?" The demon asked as looking for the man responsible.

Then the one who reflected his attack appeared from the bushes. A long black haired young man with a scar on his left eye and right lip.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I notice that the demon fighting was Demiurge. I knew he was planning something with the other but as I excluded myself, I don't know fully of his plan. For now, I could just play the part of an adventurer saving them.

"And who you might be?" Demiurge continued pretending that he didn't know me.

"Are you Iden Mak, the Orichalcum rank adventurer, and also the lady Naimbet Dawngor's bodyguard?" Tia spoke.

"This is nothing you could handle young man." Gagaran eventually stated.

"Well, not for close combat adventurers. But magic casters, as us, may be something against him." I stated looking at the female ninja. _Even thought, isn't she Tina? Or is she her twin? Well no matter, for now I'll help these adventurer to gain their trust._

"You two leave. We both will handle him. Bring reinforcement if you may." Evileye gave orders to her comrades as they escaped from the demon. They nodded and escaped from this battle.

"A wise choice for them to escape. It wouldn't be guaranteed that they would survive." Demiurge smirked under his mask, getting an idea of my role. So he continued being my enemy.

 _Is he the one, Lakyus spoke of? Maybe he could help me to defeat him? Also I have to thank him for saving those two_. Evileye though, looking at me under her mask.

"Enough chit-chat. I'm a busy man so I'll finish this quickly." The demon said with a dominant tone.

I started chanting [ **Chain Lighting** ] to him. But he jumped up, dodging the lightings that landed on the floor. Evileye took the chance and shot with [ **Crystal Dagger** ] but eventually the demon nullifies her attacks as if it were nothing. We fought back and forth, exchanging magic spells, dodging the attacks and trying to avoid fatal wounds.

"I must say. You are quite good even though you are a demon." I complimented. Knowing that I had to pretend that I was below him for that they wouldn't be suspicious over me.

"Right to you." The demon bowed but wasn't tired and spoke with a serious voice. "But eventually this has to end. [ **Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claws** ]" All his fingers changed form to a demonic claws, readying himself to attack us.

The both went to him preparing our attacks for when we clash but something landed between us and the smoke spread around us. As the smoke disappears, it appears a man in a black full plated armor wielding two broadswords, he gets up and says.

"So then, which one of you is my foe?"

"Momon-san?!" I was shocked that the man landing in front of us was Ainz.

"You know him?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I grouped with him a while back." I said, putting my hand behind my neck.

"No matter. Raven Black Hero! I am Evileye, of the Blue Rose! And Iden another adventurer as you! As a fellow adventurer, we request that we party up!" But then she retracted her words thinking to let his life be taken by this demon.

"Understood." Momon accepted her help, preparing his swords and pointing at the demon.

The demon bowed and asked. "May I begin by asking your name, please? My name is Jaldabaoth" Demiurge thought of the name fit for it.

"Jaldabaoth? Well, all right. I am Momon, Adamantite Class adventurer. And what it is your purpose?"

"It seems that a mighty item that can summon us and make us do its bidding has found its way into this city. For that, I am here for the purpose of recovering it."

 _An item in this city? It may be one of Demiurge's plan_. I thought while glancing at him.

"He's trying to get information out of him through this interchange, is he? He's a first-rate adventurer, all right." Evileye muttered under her mask. I heard what she muttered but I kept it for myself for now.

"Demiur- Ahem, Jaldabaoth, is there no other way but for us to oppose each other?" Momon almost gave his real name and gave me a heart attack.

"I realize that fairly well. In that event, I will have to defeat you, right here. You have no issue with that, do you?" Momon prepared himself to attack.

"I am afraid I can't have that so I will have to resist." Demiurge rejected of surrendering and the two of them started clashing. Meanwhile Evileye and I, waiting aside and thinking the best action possible of our survival. Then I begin a conversation with a sigh and say.

"Well, I also have to fight here." I said, scratching my head.

"But... even if we combined our forces, we couldn't make any damage to him." Evileye stated looking at me.

"But you were fighting against that arachnid maid and you would be exhausted after the fight. I still have some energy to fight him, so you may rest or leave." I said pointing at her exhausted body. Evileye could do nothing at the moment only being frustrated at her weakness but then she realized something.

"So you were watching our fight back then?! Why didn't appear sooner?!" She understood when they were fighting against Entoma. I was hiding, watching them from afar. I could have interrupted when they were going to kill Entoma but as soon as I was going to intervene, Demiurge appears first.

"W-well, you were winning against that arachnid so it wasn't my place to be there." I said sweat dropping by her interrogation.

"Well... it's true that I'm exhausted. But I can't let an Orichalcum adventurer fight that demon. He will overpower you."

"Don't worry about it. We have another Adamantite adventurer. We'll both win this." after giving a confident thump up I went to assist Momon.

 _Amazing... What is that? Is that...? But my heart stopped beating a long time ago... Hang in there, Momon-sama, Iden-sama. But in my maiden heart, I can't choose to love between those two!_ Evileye thought feeling in love with two people. One that saved at the right moment and the other who is worried about her health.

 ***(Author's Note: I'm sorry that I do not know how relationship goes. So for those who know more about relationship, you may comment ideas for it.)***

For a few minutes, I assisted Momon with support magic, such as buffing and protective spells, and shooting some destructive spells at Jaldabaoth. Momon could hold against him as the demon was clashing with him with the claws chanted before. But as Momon trying to slash horizontally, the demon jumps up and casts [ **Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings** ], flying through the air with his sprout wings and launching tentacle arrows at us.

Momon could easily block them by spinning around his swords meanwhile I casted [ **Full Barrier** ] to protect myself and Evileye.

"Thanks for saving me." Evileye thanked while being behind me.

"No sweat." She then notices that one of the leeches was on Momon's shoulder. "Momon-sama! Your shoulder! Are you all right?!" He just tear it off since it just sucked over his armor.

"Something this minor is no problem at all. Iden, I would like you protect her at all cost. I'll deal with him."

"Right. I'll keep her alive." I said with a thumb up. Eventually Evileye blushed under her mask.

"Bravo. Imagine, being able to keep her from any harm. I, Jaldabaoth, would like to sincerely offer you my praise." He bowed elegantly at the adventurers. "Well, I think it's time I be on my way. Our objective is an item. I will now encircle a section of the capital city in the flames of hell. If you make your way inside, I promise you, purgatorial flames will send you into the afterlife!", then he flew away from us.

"Th-this is bad, Momon-sama! We have to get him, quickly!" Evileye said approaching him.

"Bad idea." I responded her from behind. She was surprised that I wasn't going to follow the demon but then Momon said.

"Yeah, we can't. If we go after him, he will start fighting like he really means it. If that happens..."

"Momon-san." Narbarel appeared as soon as Momon finished speaking.

"Alright you two, I'll speak of what happened." I brought the two of them away from Evileye while she was waiting.

"So then, explain what happened?" Ainz asked.

"Well, before commencing our raid on the Eight Finger's manor. Entoma was found taking off the treasures Mare asked to bring to Nazarick but eventually she was found by one of the adventurers of the Blue Roses."

"So you mean they fought her?"

"Yes."

"Did they kill her?" Narbarel asked, glaring at Evileye.

"No. I was about to intervene but Demiurge was the first one to appear. I waited for an opportunity to appear and when those adventurers were escaping from him I made my entrance."

"Nothing less from Identity-sama. Taking an opportunity to gain trust from them and avoiding suspicion." Her eyes only sparkled from my cunning idea.

"But let me ask you. How did you both came here? Weren't you two in E-Rantel?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Ainz took a moment to recall what happened before.

"W-well, we were called out here in the first place by a request from a grand nobleman named **Marquis Raeven**. We had to ride on a [ **Floating Board** ], and were carried along like luggage." I had to hold my laugh to think him as a luggage and eventually Ainz got embarrassed.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. Seriously, the first mission for me was to encounter with Sebas and Solution to help them. But got entangled with the Eight Fingers and then Demiurge had to be the enemy of the adventurers and the humans can't let it roam the capital.

Ainz looked at Narbarel thinking for what is the next step and said. "Now, I want you to get in touch with Demiurge. The reason I don't do it myself is that I can't use magic right now. Also, I have that girl's eyes on us." From afar we could see Evileye looking at us. "She must have her doubts about me."

 _I don't think she is doubting you. It may be more admiration than doubting us_. I thought how dense he could be. Even though Albedo or Shalltear show their feelings to him all the time, it may be different for those that aren't close to us.

"You cannot mean it. That is not the case, I daresay. If I were to guess, could it not be due to some other emotion?" Narbarel responded.

 _Bullseye, Narbarel-chan! You know what she feels to him_. I thought surprised that the understood.

"Precisely why I _do_ mean it. I can read her thoughts like the back of my hand."

 _Liar_. I thought avoiding to look at him, making a 'what would you know' face.

We took a moment while Narbarel spoke with Demiurge through [ **Message** ], meanwhile I spoke to Ainz about what I had been doing since I came to the capital, from meeting the Blue Roses leader to the raid of the Eight Fingers, except Tsuare's first meeting since I had already spoke of it, but mentioning of Tsuare and Ninya's realtionship and then returned to Evileye.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Momon spoke.

"No need."

"So, what are you going to do now?" I put both hand behind my head.

"Gagaran and Tia went to bring reinforcement but that won't be needed since you two hold your ground against that demon but eventually they will come."

"I see. If you wouldn't mind, could we wait here with you? I would like to meet your leader, Lakyus."

"Wh-why do you want to meet Lakyus?" She was shocked and stuttered the moment Momon mentioned her leader.

"Well, um, I would like to meet the leader of the Blue Roses, a fellow adventurer, and my senior in experience. Is there some reason why I should not?"

"N-No! No, there's no problem!"

 _Being surprised of a misunderstanding is MOE!_ I thought with an imaginary thumb up.

"Momon-san..." Narbarel spoke and we looked where she was pointing out. "...please look over there."

The place where Narbarel was pointing out was a part of city being circled by a wall of flames. Everyone, citizens, adventurers, nobles, and others, were gazing at the enormous flames that covered around the city.

"What is that?" Evileye spoke, surprised at the power of demons.

"[ **Flames of Gehenna** ]?" Momon muttered and didn't notice that Evileye looked at him not understanding how he knew that.

 _Demiurge, is this a part of your plan? I hope that this doesn't escalate to a catastrophic disaster_. I sweat dropped thinking that Nazarick could end up being enemy of Re-Estize Kingdom.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Adventurers vs Demons

Chapter 17: Adventurers vs. Demons

 ***(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'll say what you asked, for "Vatsal Srivastav" I understand that I'm doing the normal route of the novel but after this, I'll make something different. And as for "Kyar Nessej" Evileye's love struggle will be more centered to Momon and not Iden. Also I'll be aware that Nadia has more interaction with the character. It may have been more for Identity but next time I'll do my best. Enjoy the chapter.)***

 **-Inside the Palace-**

All adventurers present in the capital, were summoned by princess Renner because of an unknown demon appeared and casted a circle of flames inside the kingdom. Momon, Nabe and myself included with my team were together listening for what the princess had in mind. There were also Gazef and Lakyus between the princess. Climb, Brain and Lockmeyer were on the side, and the Blue Roses members on the other side.

"My good adventurers, thank you for coming together in this time of crisis. Early this morning, a wall of flame sprang up around this area of the capital." Pointing a part of the capital. "These flames are similar to an illusion, and coming into contact with them seems to do no harm. The leader of the Blue Roses has in fact confirmed this." Then she glanced at Lakyus.

"I actually touched it. I didn't feel the least bit of heat, and went inside without any interference at all. I also confirmed that there are low-level demons on the other side of the wall." She stated.

"The ringleader behind this incident is named Jaldabaoth. We have information that he is an extremely fiendish and powerful demon, who has many other evil entities serving him." Renner informed.

"Just how strong is he?" One of the adventurers asked.

"Even with three members of the Blue Roses. We were no match for him. He could have killed us as ants." Gagaran commented. Everyone in the room were shocked that the most powerful adventurers of Re-Estize weren't worthy for that demon.

"Don't lose your heads! Jaldabaoth is strong, to be sure. As someone who actually confronted him, and was powerless to stop him, I can assure you of that. However, we have this men on our side!" Evileye presented to us, the **Raven Black Hero** , Momon-sama! And, for what I heard, his old companion the **Grand Sorcerer** , Iden-sama!"

"Yes. We are absolutely not going into a fight that we cannot win." Renner commenced planning how we were going to attack the hostile zone. Such as, eliminating demons, gain information of the opposition and finally rescuing civilians who are trapped inside the circle of flames.

After planning how we'll be divided. Momon and I were reunited with our team isolated from the other adventurers.

"First of, congratulation for finishing the raid of the Eight Finger's bases." Ainz congratulated us. We, the subordinates, bowed at him and celebrating for rescuing Tsuare and raiding the bases that got helped with other adventurers. "But it seems there has been a change of plan."

"Is this about Demiurge?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it won't be something that will affect Nazarick. So I must say that do what you have to do as an adventurers to gain reputation. Alright?"

" **Yes!** " Everyone replied in unison.

 **-Around the flames of Gehenna-**

Prince Zanac was with some adventurers giving morale for his squad and civilians. Meanwhile Lakyus, her teammates, some soldiers of the kingdom and other adventurers went inside the illusionary flames searching for survivors but where cornered by weak demons such as an Overeating, Gazer Devils, and 15 Hellhounds.

They were the weakest demons created in Nazarick but were no match for the adventurers. Some soldiers tried to escape but they were killed and devoured by the demons. From the air, the soldiers could see three people flying toward them. They were Momon, Nabe, Iden, Nadia and Evileye. Nabe and Evileye were carrying Momon, as he was a warrior type right now, meanwhile Iden carried Nadia.

Momon told them to let him down and as Momon landed, he killed each of the hellhounds easily leaving both the Gazer Devils and Overeating.

"Mine. [ **Dual Magic Cast** ][ **Lighting Spear** ]" The lighting pierced on both of them, falling down and then became dust. "Sorry for the wait."

Momon walked toward the soldier and said. "I, Momon the adventurer, will now go and take down the enemy leader, Jaldabaoth! In the meantime, keep the citizens who are beyond the wall safe. I'm counting on you." The soldiers roared at his speech and went to find the missing citizens.

"You sure know how to make an entrance and giving morale." I smirked.

"They needed that. But let's no waste time. We have to go now." Everyone nodded and followed him to where Jaldabaoth was.

 **-Meanwhile with Climb, Brain, Scarlet and Silvina-**

They were running, in a formation of two-two: Climb & Silvina - Scarlet & Brain. They were hearing the clanking metals and demons roaring around the city.

"It's started." Brain said, running behind Climb.

"Yes. We have to find the people taken prisoner now, while the demons are distracted." Climb stated.

"But do we know where are they?" Scarlet wonders.

"For what princess Renner's conjecture, the warehouses in this area are likely candidates." Silvina responded.

"Maybe so, but let's not encounter to any demons while rescuing the civilians." Brain got nervous thinking that an encounter of a demon would be possible.

When they reunited with Lockmeyer, Brain looked at the roof spotted someone on the roofs.

"Shalltear...Bloodfallen..." Climb and Lockmeyer didn't understand the meaning of his shock but Scarlet and Silvina knew the name but also didn't know what happened then Brain decided to state the next thing. "Climb, I'll buy us some time. You go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Scarlet was preparing her weapon.

"Yeah, this is something I must do." Then Brain climbed, or say jump, the walls to reach her.

"What do you think it happened?" Scarlet wondered, looking at Brain jumping to the rooftops.

"Maybe something happened before we met him in that alley." Silvina responded, looking at the roofs.

Brain reached the roofs encountering the monster who almost killed him. Shalltear Bloodfallen, the female vampire, who destroyed his pride as a swordsman.

The woman on the roof was the real vampire but her body was different. She was slightly tall, has blond hair, wearing a white dress and hat and a silver mask. But what Brain knew she was the real one, were her eyes. Her crimson color eyes gave away the real Shalltear Bloodfallen.

"What are you all doing in the capital?" He said as was approaching her.

"Why should I have to be asked that by you? Are you the only one who made it in this far?"

"Were you looking for someone else? Someone not me?"

"You? Why would I?"

 _She's saying it's hard to remember someone as insignificant as an ant?_ He thought because of his tragic defeat.

"Would you rather I kill you? Would you like to die? If you bow down to me and lick my boots, it may improve my mood."

"Sorry, but I'm not inclined to do that. [ **Martial Art** ][ **Field** ]"

Shalltear sighed. "Not being aware of the difference between our abilities is a real hassle." Then she walked toward Brain.

"Oh, I _am_ aware. Still, I can at least buy some time. Wielding my sword... is my life" Then he remembered those people who were capable. Gazef, Climb, Iden and Sebas. "I may have fallen behind, but thank you my friends."

Shalltear walked through the zone range, Brain attacked with [ **Four Fold Slash of Light** ] and she just parried with her pinky finger. He couldn't hit her with his sword but he cut her fingernail that made him overjoyed that made Shalltear to be surprised.

"It looks like you pass as a nail clipper."

"Oh? You have my gratitude for the compliment. My swordsmanship... my life has not been for nothing." He bowed to her. "I've reached an unreachable height, if only in small part!"

"You sound like you have a screw loose somewhere." She insinuated then she looked at the rampage around the capital, Brain took this opportunity to escape. "There's no way a human weakling is getting away from me unharmed!" She chased him but suddenly she defended from a sudden attack.

"We won't let you attack a warrior from behind." Scarlet said confidently even though she knew who the monster was, she had to pretend to be unknown of her.

"Right." Silvina positioned next to her. "We need to go now." Scarlet nodded to her and jumped down with the others.

For some reason, when Shalltear looked at those two knew that Identity-sama had something to do with them but when she spotted Climb, that was another story, so she decided to withdraw. The others ran away has fast as they could without noticing that the female vampire wasn't chasing them.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go on ahead!" He then turns to Scarlet and Silvina. "AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! DO YOU BOTH WANT A DEATH WISH?! This was MY problem!"

"W-well..." Scarlet spoke first.

"We were just..." then Silvina spoke. Both sweat dropped at the pressure.

"Hold on, hold on. I don't know what just happened, but there has to be more to it than what you said."

"Why isn't she coming after me?"

"What exactly did you do?" Lockmeyer wondered.

"I found the monster who can stack up against Sebas-san." That shocked both Climb and Lockmeyer that there were monsters who could be sized up against Sebas. That wasn't entirely true for Scarlet and Silvina that kept quiet about it.

"And?"

"I took my sword and... yeah, I cut her fingernail with it! I cut off her fingernail!"

"Y-yeah, so you cut her nail with your sword. Sure, that is amazing." Lockmeyer said, sweatdropping.

"Yes, I think... that's amazing..." Climb added.

"This is a step up for your swordsmanship, right?" Scarlet congratulated him. Silvina just gave him a smile and a nod.

"But any case, we should continue searching for civilians since nobody is coming after us." Silvina stated and everyone else nodded.

 **-Back to the adventurers looking for Jaldabaoth-**

A part of the capital was covered in a black smoke and then a voice starts to speak.

"You are indeed strong." Jaldabaoth walks slowly toward the adventurers. Then some demons wearing maid attires with the same mask walks next to him including two different demons, a white birdman and a fallen angel, and two others, one in a full silver plated armor, that has a full demon helmet, and other a big magic caster attire, also wearing also the same mask.

"We must have underestimated Jaldabaoth's forces" Nabe spoke looking at the amount of enemies in front of us.

"I'll let you four take those nine." He dashed to Jaldabaoth. "Let's get to it, Demiu- Demon!"

 _That was close._ Iden thought.

"I will take three if you will take two, is that all right?" Evileye looked at the demons wearing the maid attire.

"I don't mind taking three. You take two, and I'll take three." Nabe walked away. Beta (Lupusregina), Zeta (Entoma) and Epsilon (Solution) followed her.

"You're a stubborn one."

"Yeah, she is." I crossed my arms. "So then, I'll take those two. The birdman and the angel. Nadia, you take those two. Take it as a training. You cannot afford laziness even in these conditions."

"Yes!"

 _Training?_ Evileye wondered. Her fellow adventurer told her to think of this as a _training_. She couldn't believe what this man asked her to do.

 _Iden-san must think that both Jasmine and Indra must get more training. So much kindness of him._ She then dashed to the full plated and magic caster ones.

"Then I'll take them away from you, Evileye-san." And so I went with Hawk and Sorath away. Leaving both Alpha (Yuri) and Delta (CZ) with her.

"My name is Alpha. This here is Delta." The two maid introduced themselves.

"Is that so? You sure are courteous. My name is Evileye. I am the one who will defeat you!"

 **-Meanwhile with Identity, Hawk and Sorath-**

We were far away from Evileye, so we decided to not fight but wait for the final moment of Demiurge's plan.

"Identity-sama, we are overjoyed to be with you." Both Sorath and Hawk bowed in front of me without a second moment.

"There is no problem for it. I let Nadia to train those two meanwhile I and you two rest for a while." I comment.

"Oh you are most humble to your servants. We will bring you excellent results to our lord."

"So then, what was Demiurge had in mind with the city?"

"Well, he explained us four stages of the plan."

 _Four? Mmh, maybe Demiurge thought a lot about it_.

Then they both explained Demiurge's plan inside the capital: claiming all of the materials in the storehouses.

 _Well that's one for the money problem in Nazarick_. I thought.

Then covering their part by raiding against Eight Fingers to recover a certain item. Next up was capturing the humans inside of the wall of flames, taking them to Nazarick for using as laborers or other things he had in mind. And lastly, to pin all of the ill repute upon the demon Jaldabaoth to increase the fame of Momon.

"Mmh, now I understand the motives of the attacks." I stood up, putting my hand on my chin. Then a sudden quake appeared at that shocked me. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's Mare-sama's earthquakes. It must mean that Demiurge-sama had already finished speaking with Ainz-sama." Hawk announced.

"It's some kind of a sign?"

"Yes, my lord. But we must humbly ask forgiveness that we have to assure some injuries to our creator."

"That's alright. I must make that we fought, so you are forgiven." And so both Hawk and Sorath made what they could.

 **-With Nadia, Jasmine and Indra, 30 minutes ago-**

"Nadia-sama. Why have you brought us here?" Indra asked.

"Identity-sama has asked me to train you. Since we could confront more powerful foes in a near or far future, we need to be prepared."

"I see. Then we'll be in your care."

Nadia started with a dash to Jasmine, but was blocked by Indra's sturdy defense. They both had to work together between close and far ranges. Jasmine started with [ **Wyvern Scale** ] protecting both Indra and herself. He swung his battle axe and Nadia but was dodge at each swinging.

"If you keep swinging like that. You'll end up using all your stamina."

"Yes!" He then prepared something new. "[ **Wind Slayer** ]" He swung a flying projectile that cut everything in front of him.

 _Oh my, the trainings in Nazarick must be harsher for newbies. This will be a fun training. Too bad, those adventurers back then still needs more improvement..._ She thought, smirking the new harsher training prepared.

 **-Somewhere far away-**

" **Achoo!** " The three male members sneezed for some reason.

"Are you guys cold?" Ninya asked.

"I don't know. I suddenly felt a chill." Peter stated.

"Yeah, me too. I remembered the time we trained with Nadia." Lukrut deadpanned remembering those times.

"No matter. But I wonder when those two would return to E-Rantel?" Dyne wondered.

"Well, we know they are strong. They wouldn't be cornered against stronger foes since we already know their strengths."

"Yeah, I hope to meet Nadia-chan again. I want to go out with her."

"In your dream, Lukrut." Dyne laughed as everyone else.

"Okay then, we must continue to our mission." And so they continued with their journey.

 **-Back to the Capital-**

Nadia dodged each [ **Wind Slayer** ] that Indra shot at her. While they were busy, Jasmine started casting a destructive spell [ **Earth Boulder** ]. Giant rocks rolled at Nadia but she wearing a fighting gauntlets, punched the boulders coming at her, shattering to pieces.

"Good, it seems your training is bearing fruits. But remember to keep training for sudden duels."

" **Yes!** " Both responded in unison and the sudden quake appeared.

"It seems Demiurge-sama has finished." Jasmine said, looking at the direction of the source.

"Alright. It seems this training will be held for another time." Nadia announces to them.

"Yes." Indra nods.

 **-Back to Evileye-**

She was struggling against Alpha and Delta as they worked together from afar (Delta), giving cover shooting, and from close range (Alpha). Even thought Evileye was protecting herself with a defense magic, Alpha easily penetrated her defenses as if it was nothing. Not knowing the extent of the full strength of these battle maids, she did everything she could to buy time to her hero Momon while he dealt with Jaldabaoth.

Then she noticed three sudden smokes appearing around her. From each smokes appeared Iden, Nadia and Nabe. They were reunited after fighting these monsters.

"Can you three fight?"

"Of course. No problem." Nabe responded.

"This is nothing." I reply. And Nadia just nodded.

We looked at our enemies standing in front of us, preparing for whatever it was coming. But then another explosion appears next to us, the demon, Jaldabaoth, was the one being blown up from it.

"Momon-sama!"

"That was just a little bit fun. How can I describe it? Real? It feels like I'm actually getting to fight." Momon stated as he was approaching to the enemy.

"I am pleased to hear it." Jaldabaoth stood up and then bowed to him. "Now, I will start fighting in earnest."

"Come at me, Jaldabaoth!"

Both of them dashed toward each other, clashing with their swords and claws. Nobody did anything but just watch at those two powerful one fight each other. Momon threw one of his swords to the air and shot a fire javelin to him. But Jaldabaoth coated himself with [ **Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle** ] nullifying the fire and when Momon, after catching his sword, tried to cleave him, the demon simply grabbed the sword with his bare hand to melt his black sword.

"To be melting a weapon of this level, you must have boosted your power."

"Right you are." Then suddenly a black flame appeared on his hand for what Momon noticed and abandoned his sword.

"That was the flames of hell?" He guesses while glancing at his melted sword.

"Yes. Even if you possess a perfect resistance against flame, you will not come away unharmed from this."

Evileye gulped to the thought of him burning with those flames. As I was watching those two, it gave me a chill that they could confront each other like this, but this was something that was great to see. Then Momon took out something that I didn't know of.

"Frost Pain Modified" He took out a magical ice sword.

"What exactly is that? It's much like that spear you used earlier."

"[ **Icy Burst** ]" Momon slashed it to shot frostbites at Jaldabaoth to extinguish the flames.

"You truly are strong."

"As are you."

"What a pair those two are..." Evileye mumbled.

"I have a proposal for you. I will be withdrawing now. Shall we call this the end of our battle?"

"Don't be ridicu-! What the...?" As she was about to finish, I stopped her.

"Very well." Momon responded.

"I cannot surmise why you would have brought a woman as unintelligent as her with you, Momon-san. If you'd just think for a moment, I'm sure you'll understand. I have demons hordes standing by to assault the whole capital at any time."

"You'd take... the capital hostage?"

"Now then, we will make our retreat. Unfortunately, without recovering the item that was our goal." All the battle maid and the others were reunited together with Jaldabaoth were teleported back to Nazarick. The flames that was covered a part of the capital disappeared from it, revealing the dawn of the day.

"You did it! You won! Leave it to you, Momon-sama!" Evileye approached to Momon, clinging with admiration.

"Er, excuse me, but could you give me some space?" Momon got uncomfortable that someone else is being as Albedo.

"You don't have to be bashful."

"Oi, oi. Evileye-senpai, you shouldn't make him tired after the fight." Then we turn around as someone called to us.

"You still alive?" Gagaran yells as the other adventurers, including the Blue Roses and Gazef were reunited with us.

"Guys. Momon-sama, declare victory to the others!" She first watch her comrades and then to Momon.

"I'd be too embarrassed."

 _I know the feeling_. I thought, looking away.

"This is something that he who is most distinguished in battle must do!"

"That's right. Our best adventurer just saved the capital. So you must be the one doing it." I stated, joining what Evileye said before.

"You, ugh... I suppose you're right. It should be done." Then he lifted his sword to the sky and Evileye stated.

"Momon-sama is victorious!" Everyone roared for the victory.

After cleaning the debris of the battle, team Darkness, Blue Roses and my team were reunited to send out to Momon and Nabe since they had to return to E-Rantel to give notice to the guild.

"You really are going back to E-Rantel? I'd very much like to accompany you, but..." Evileye said with a curious tone as if he could take her.

"Don't worry about it."

"You have done us an extremely great service. I understand His Majesty would have liked to thank you personally." Marquis Raeven complemented his deeds.

"That's quite all right, Marquis Raeven. I am grateful for all you've done."

"Not at all. I hope that we can continue our good relations moving forward."

"Members of the Blue Roses, as a fellow Adamantite class adventurer, I hope I can look to you the next time something comes up. Including you my friend."

"Sure, sure. Count me in."

"As do we."

"Very well." Then he returned to two magic casters to will bring them back with floating magic. Evileye walked a few steps, looking the magnificent back of her hero.

"He turned you down, huh?" Gagaran said.

"No, he didn't." She took off her mask, showing the crimson eyes and the fangs of her tooth. "That's just the kind of man he is."

"You were a vampire the whole time?!" My eyes were wide open seeing her being a vampire.

After parting away with Momon and Nabe, the whole adventurers celebrated their victory.

The members of Blue Roses spoke for their adventurers, and speaking moments of their lives.

"So you got beaten by a ex-adventurer. So what's the deal?" I stated, not drunk enough.

"There is nothing to speak about." Evileye was embarrassed for what happened before.

"She got hurt bad and left in tears." Lakyus said. "This sure takes me back."

"Don't lump me in with you! In addition to that old lady, I had all of these guys around!" She pointed to the teammates.

"Come of think of it." Gagaran spoke to her vampire friend. "Evileye, you can teleport, right? You could have created a portal to E-Rantel, and then been able to go with Momon as you please, right?"

"Oh?" Evileye realized that she could have done that at the beginning, whinned.

"You didn't realize that?!", then she agonized that she hadn't thought about it. Everyone laughed for the female vampire magic caster. Then something horribly happened.

"M-master...?" Nadia leaned to Iden.

"N-Nadia? What's wrong?" I got flustered for the sudden action of her. But something was different. "Are you drunk?

"I... can't... hold it... anymore. I want to embrace you!" Then Nadia embraced me without any second thought.

"Hah?! You want to embrace him?" Scarlet stood up trying to stop Nadia.

"Scarlet, you're a life sa-" As I was finishing, something else happened.

"'I' want to hug him!" She was also drunk. Silvina on the other hand was sitting quietly looking as she was embarrassed for her friend/rival.

 _YOU'RE DRUNK TOO?!_ I deadpanned for what was going to happen. "Brain help me?"

"You're on your own, my friend." Brain avoided for what he remembered what Scarlet could do.

As the night flew, Nadia and Scarlet made a ruckus and fought each other trying to hug me. In the end, there was a draw. Guess being drunk is bad for those two.

 **-Meanwhile in Baharuth Empire-**

"I have checked into this man names Ainz Ooal Gown. If this man truly exists, he could use magic of my caliber, or perhaps even greater." An elder man wearing a soft loose white robe speaks formally to someone superior.

"I see. Is that why you are so pleased, old man?"

"Naturally. It takes all sorts of oracles to peer into the magical abyss. If possible, I'd like to meet him personally." The elder spoke while stroking his beard.

"I would also like you to collect information on an Adamantite class adventurer known as the 'Raven Black' Momon. There is also another man capable of using the caliber of you magic named the 'Grand Sorcerer' Iden. Will you help me with that, old man?" A young with a golden hair asked while laying down in his throne.

"Of course I will, Your Majesty."

TO BE CONTINUED

 ***(Author's Note: Thank you for supporting the fanfic until now. I hope you keep reading it and to enjoy it. I still can wait and change Iden's nickname for those who can think one of it, I'll choose one of it and replace all the others.)***


	18. Aftermath

Chapter 18: Aftermath

 ***(Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took long this time. I've been working on other projects, such as "The Outsider" of Black Clover. But that doesn't mean I'll end this fanfic, so support my work and enjoy it.)***

 **-From a mysterious base-**

An elder waiting inside his room, reading and writing reports. Suddenly someone appears in the shadows.

"Boss. I have returned." The ninja appeared, raising from the shadows.

"What did you find?"

"What I could gather, this man and his companion are called Iden Mak and Nadia Wildfang. There are no backgrounds of them, but ever since they encountered with the daughter of Naimbot Dawngor, they have made a name for themselves." He reads the information aloud.

"I have read reports of the successful victory against a demon lord called Jaldabaoth from our spies. What can you tell me about them?" Showing a paper of the report.

"Yes. Now he is now called the 'Grand Sorcerer' and helped, repelling against the demons to protect the kingdom. It seems that both miss Sunshine and miss Moonshine are following him as his companion. We don't know the motives of them working with him, but I'll look for it."

"Ugh, those two. Very well you can continue with your investigation." The man nodded and left the room. Leaving the elder smoking his cigar on his desk.

 **-Back to Re-Estize Kingdom-**

The next day, the sun raised from the sky. Our protagonist wakes up from his slumber.

"Ugh... What happened?" I scratched my head. Then I see both Scarlet and Nadia sleeping on the floor, drooling while having a sweat dream.

"Oh master~" Nadia giggled while sleeping on the floor.

"Don't be so rough, my lord." Scarlet was also having a lewd dream at the moment.

" just remembered. We were celebrating after our victory against Jaldabaoth but then I don't remember. I put my hand on my chin, trying to remember what happened after. Suddenly the somebody knocked the door and as it opened, the one that entered was Silvina.

"Good morning, milord. It seems that those two did their "jobs" as we speak." She looked at Scarlet and Nadia laying on the floor.

"Good morning, Silvina. Um... tell me what happened yesterday?" I asked curiously at her.

"Well, Nadia-sama and Scarlet were having a match of drinking but they ended up in a draw. After it, you continued celebrating until passing out. Both Nadia-sama and Scarlet wanted to take you to your room to do "that". There was a fight to who would carry you but as they put you down on the bed, they both fell asleep."

 _I see..._ I sweat dropped. "Okay, Silvina. You carry on with your things." She simply nodded and went to her duties.

I sat down looking at these two drunkards on the floor. The first one to get up as Nadia.

"Ugh... Identity-sama? What happened?" She was still in a hangover state, placing her hand on her back head. I decided to wait until Scarlet gets up. After a few minutes, she also woke up in a hangover state.

After explaining what Silvina informed, both of them prostrated at me keeping their heads down.

"I'm sorry that I had to show this side of mine!" Nadia stated.

"Also me! Even though you have given me mercy and Silvina. I still have shown you disrespect! I'm very sorry for my conduct!" Scarlet added.

"Well I understand that being drunk, do something that the people can't handle their desires." I sighed. "But next time, try to drink less. You understantd?" Glaring at both of them.

" **Yes!** " They replied in unison still keeping their heads down.

"Now let's go. We now have breakfast and return to lady Kayla." And so we did as I said before. We took our time, saluting the other adventurers that participated during the attack, have breakfast and finally return to the palace where Kayla was.

"Good work everyone!" Kayla said as we arrived to her room.

"Lady Kayla. It seems you are in a good mood." I saw how happy she was.

"It is because even though you were just my bodyguard. People started taking notice of you deeds and called you the 'Grand Sorcerer'. It makes me happy that a strong person as you, is my bodyguard." She blushed while talking. Nadia took notice of her actions and was kind of jealous.

"I-I see..." I sweat dropped.

"So the Adventurer Guild has placed you and your teammates in Adamantite class." She informed. I was shocked that my deeds against Demiurge could place me to that ranking.

"B-But we two were just bandits! Is it okay to the Adventurers Guild to rank us in the Adamantite class?" Scarlet stated, surprised.

"Mmh, sure. The Adventurer Guild knows yours past deeds but since you become Iden-san's aids, you two helped us to repel the demons with your strengths, so they had no problem with it." Kayla replied.

"I see. Then we have a place now." Silvina muttered, lowering her head. I noticed her behavior but pretended to not hear it.

"So Kayla, what are we going to do now? Since the demon problem has ended?"

"Well, my main objective here was to arrive here with Renner to deal with the Eight Fingers. But for some reason after raiding all the bases, it seems that most of the bosses were either killed or disappeared."

Well it mostly all truth, the only one that was captured was Cocco Doll, the leader of the Slave Trafficking, after Sebas, Climb and Brain raided the brothel. The report given by Ainz said that Zero had been killed by Sebas while searching for Tsuare. Hilma got captured by my subordinates, Hawk and Sorath, and all the other leaders of the Eight Fingers were captured by Aura and Mare after Hilma gave us the information of their main base.

"So we can return to E-Rantel?" Nadia asked.

"Yes. We finally finished our journey. We'll return before evening, so we better prepare and if you like say goodbye to your friends."

"I'll keep it in mind." I bowed and went to give my farewells to my friends.

In the first place, since I was in the royal palace.

"Gazef! Climb!" Both of them were training as any royal knight would do.

"Oh Iden-san!" Climb stopped the training and came to me. Gazef followed him from behind. "What brings you here?"

"I just came to say my farewells."

"Are you going back?" Climb wonders, with a sad expression.

"Don't be so gloom, either way our paths may rejoin in a future. For now you have to protect your 'special' one." I said, with a mischievous grin. He blushed at my tease.

"I thank you once again for saving this kingdom. If not for you or Momon-san, this kingdom would have perished." Gazef thanked me.

"Don't. One day you'll return the favor and we'll be even."

"I look it forward."

"Now that I'm thinking, do you know where Brain went? After the party, he said that he'll be living near the inn but even though I went before he wasn't there."

"Oh yeah, Brain told me that he wanted to train his swordsmanship after he reached a new level fighting against a female vampire, he went on a journey to test his might. I think he said, he would return in a few months."

I didn't know what he meant with female vampire so I asked Scarlet and Silvina via [ **Message** ] since they were with me.

[What does he mean female vampire?]

[He is talking about Shalltear-sama.] Scarlet replied.

[He said that he was attacked by her before.] Silvina added.

Suddenly a memory appears on me that after reviving her, she said that attacked a mercenary base. Maybe that base was the one who led was Brain. Even if I asked Shalltear, after reviving her, she doesn't remember anything about it so I should give a report of it.

[I get it. I'll speak with Ainz-sama about this. Good work you two.]

After giving our farewells to Climb and Gazef, I went to find the Blue Roses members. The first one to encounter was the leader, Lakyus, inside the royal palace.

"Oh, Iden-san! It's great that I could find you." She came with her family dress when I first met her.

"And why is that?" I was confused for she looking for me.

"I have to give you my thanks for protecting this kingdom. So I have a gift for you." She handed a long mythril staff.

"What is this?" I asked, wondering after receiving the staff.

"This is the [ **Arcane of the Sage** ], one of my families' treasures."

"W-WHAT?! I-I can't possible receive this kind of treasure, this is an invaluable and unique item from your family!" I stuttered, looking shocked at her.

"Please, it's the least I could do."

"Are you sure? This invaluable items isn't suppose to be given easily to other people, Lakyus-san?" I sweat dropped, thinking that she gave me a Super-Tier item.

"Don't worry about it. Think of it as a gift of a comrade." Then she walked pass me and leaving me speechless.

"Way to go, my lord." Nadia cheered.

"To think an adventurer as Lakyus has recognized him as a valuable comrade." Silvina added, looking at Scarlet.

"Well he is strong, so many people has recognized how grand he is." Scarlet stated confidently.

"You girls..." I sweat dropped, looking at them. "Well what's done is done. We should go to the other members." I decided to put the staff in my inventory slots.

As we went looking for the other members of the Blue Roses, they were inside a pub.

"Oh! The Grand Sorcerer has come. So what brings you here boy?" Gagaran welcomed us, with a mug of ale.

"I just came by to say my farewells since I have to return to E-Rantel."

"I see. Then good luck on your journey, kid."

"Gagaran... We have time to speak with him." Evileye stated, glaring at her.

"Is something wrong?" I tilt in confusion.

"N-No! It's nothing. But can I say, are you very familiar with Momon-sama?" This question gained my attention so I decided to hear her.

"Maybe."

"Where did Momon-sama live? Or how his abilities as a swordsman came from? Or how are you familiar with him?"

 _Maybe I should go with the lie with the Swords of Darkness_. I thought then answered. "We came from the South. I don't really know where did he train his swordsmanship. And I used to be one of the companions of him, now we go on our own paths."

"What do you mean "one of them"? Did something happened?" I looked, gloomed. I didn't think that part would get out of my mouth.

Evileye kept silence thinking that she entered the wrong question to me. I don't have to do the same mistake that Ainz did during our journey to Carne village with the Swords of Darkness team so I had to keep my face up and replied.

"It doesn't matter now. What's important is, we took our ways to be here and that's the only importance."

"I-I'm sorry for bringing your past in that way!" She bowed in a apology way.

"I said, it doesn't matter now, Evileye-san. You didn't know it so let's not continue this matter and one last thing." Taking out 4 necklaces with different gems attached to it.

"What is this?" Tia asked, holding a necklace with a sapphire gem on it.

"Each different necklaces has different stats depending of the user. For example, both Tia and Tina has sapphire and ruby gem attaches to it but the power inside the necklaces has more agility, enhance abilities, enhance poison abilities and resistance to debuffs."

"Wow." Tina eyes sparkled, while looking her necklace. And Tia just nodded in agreement as her twin sister.

"For Gagaran-san, I know you are more of a vanguard, so I prepared with a garnet gem strength enhancement, resistance of physical and magical damage and resistance to debuffs."

"Oh, I could even fight a basilisk with this!" She imagined the final test of a warrior.

"And for Evileye-san, with a blood moon gem, yours has resistance of physical and magical damage, enhance magical damage, resistance to debuffs and ability to fly, but be careful that even though consume less mana if you overextend it you may feel dizziness."

"I see. Thank you very much." She smiled under her mask.

"What about us?!" Scarlet cried of jealously. Silvina just looked at me also in jealously.

"I'll make something when we return. So be patience you two."

"So not only you are a magic caster but also an enchanter."

"Well I did various job back in the day. I could also do blacksmith."

"R-Really?" Gagaran stuttered.

"Yeah, this staff was made by me." Showing Amaterasu to them.

"Wow. This kind of smithing isn't usually seen around here." Gagaran said, while holding the staff.

"There are demi-humans that can make this kind of things." Tina added.

"You mean the Dwarves?"

"Yeah, them. They could easily make the best armor and weapon that any human would buy it. But ever since the war broke up, the dwarves has maintained as neutrals avoiding conflict with other empires." Evileye replied.

"I'll keep it in mind. So this is our farewell. I hope our paths cross one day."

"You too."

"Before I forget." Throwing something at Evileye. "I forgot to give it to your leader. So give her later."

"What's this?" Evileye wondered, grabbing the item.

"It's a special gift for her for giving me something in exchange. A gold bracelet with alexandrite gems, it gives her with physical and magical resistance and a maximum debuff resistance. It will help with whatever problem she may have."

"Thanks. I'll give it to her." She waved and so we returned to the royal palace, preparing for our return.

The next day, after preparing and packing everything our needs we went to the entrance of the kingdom. We mobilized with 4 guards: Nadia, Scarlet, Silvina and me on horses, the driver for Kayla's carriage.

"Young Iden-san. Good luck on your journey and protect lady Kayla." Lieutenant Jerome saluted us from the entrance with some guards.

"Yes, we will." And so we began our return to her manor.

But what we didn't know, it was that our journey would be filled with danger.

TO BE CONTINUED

 ***(Author's Note: Hello, my readers. First of all, thank you for supporting this project as I'll continue working on it. Second, I suggest a vote if you prefer this style or maybe like a script such as (Iden: , Nadia: , Identity: , etc.) or if you like as it is please comment it on the review and I'll think about it. And lastly, please support my other future projects. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter.)***


	19. Beastmen in Trouble

Chapter 19: Beastmen in Trouble

On our journey to return E-Rantel, started up simple and quiet. We didn't bring any reinforcement since we were commemorated as the best adventurers next to the Darkness and the Blue Roses. And even if we brought them, I have three women that could end any lives being monsters or bandits. Lady Kayla was napping quietly as Iden used [ **Sound Cancel** ] to help her sleep and avoid any sound that could be heard.

"Ugh... Iden-san. How long until we reach E-Rantel?" Scarlet was tired to riding the horse as she sighed.

"It's only been 2 days since we left the capital. If we move out and keep your mouth shut, maybe we could arrive in time." Silvina said, glaring at her.

"Shut the hell up you ice bitch!"

We keep riding until the horses neighed, feeling that some beasts were near. In front of us, appeared three mysterious figures. Two figures were more bigger than the middle one but one of them was much more bigger.

 _It seems two males and one female depending of their heights_. I thought, but I had to do something. "What do you want?"

I thought they would point at Kayla because if they managed to kidnap her, it could end up as hostage and to return her it would mean ransom. But what I didn't expect it, they were pointing at me.

"We want you." The female in charge stated.

"And why is that?" I carefully went to my staff.

"Our boss picked an interest in you." The big man said, with a deep voice.

"And if I refuse?"

"You will all perish." The other man replied.

I felt a mass aura of killing intent in them, but even so, the female one felt more dangerous than the others two. I didn't have the time to protect Kayla from them. We didn't have enough information about their power so I decided to communicate through [ **Message** ] to my team.

[Nadia, Scarlett, Silvina. I'll go with them but I want you three escort rapidly to her house and don't contact with Ainz-sama. I'll deal with them personally.]

[Milord, we can fight them!] Scarlet said confidently.

[As she said, we will defend you!] Silvina added.

[I understand your concerns but they want me. Even if I could fight them, you two are still no match for them. Nadia, you are in charge until you reach E-Rantel. I'll trust that you will do what you must.]

[I-Identity-sama.] Nadia understood and did his biddings.

"Alright. I'll go with you. But let them go and don't pursue them."

"Then we are thankful that we have not to result in violence."

I get down from my horse, leaving it with the others and as they let the road open, I instructed the driver that was scared to move out and letting my team following them.

"If you die here, I won't forgive you!" Scarlet shouted as rode behind the carriage.

"Be safe, Iden-san!" Silvina added and Nadia could just only look as she began being for farther. Leaving me only with those three.

"So I guess I'm your prisoner?" I was about to give up and follow them but as soon as the carriage wasn't seen the three of them prostrated to me. "Eh?"

"We are sorry, we have to act in that way! But we have no much time! We came here for your help!" The big man, still prostrated, stated.

"So... What is the thing you need for me?" The three raised their heads of joy and the female raising her hood revealing three beastmen.

The biggest of the three, was a bearkin, having brown fur, orange eyes, having scars on his face and a mass of muscles that could be seen over his clothes. He was wearing a black shirt, beige pants and brown boots.

The other man was a goatkin, having white curlers hair and grey eyes, he was slender but it seems that has more muscles on his legs. He was wearing a beige shirt, brown pants and brown shoes.

The female was a foxkin, having a long orange hair and red eyes, she was slender maybe the same as Yuri Alpha or Solution Epsilon. She was wearing a leather armor, under it was wearing a beige shirt, brown pants and beige combat boots.

I thought that beastmen would look more like animals, in this world they seems more like humans. Well, Nadia is one but I haven't seen her being more in her animal form.

"We need you to heal someone in our village?"

Village? Now that I think about it. Sir Lomto told me about that the beastmen used to be part of the demon realm since their powers is compared as a Adamantite class but ever since they lost, they have been treated as slaves or war slaves for coliseum battles. Maybe making friends would be the best option to grow our power.

"Why is the need to look for me?"

"This is something we can't say but in this dare situation, we have spies blending inside the kingdoms and empires of this world. Since we looked more like humans, we had hidden our identities among adventurers, traders, sailors and other types of human jobs."

 _I get the feeling that I know it._ I though. "So you mean one of your spies told you about my magical powers?"

"Exactly. At first, we thought you were just a simple magic caster making a name for himself. But through time, our information kept giving us information mostly about you. Like you defeated a Gold rank adventurer the first time you arrived E-Rantel and made you Mythril rank adventurer, you healed all the soldiers that looked like they were at their death's doors, you completed the raid on the Eight Fingers bases and finally repelled the demons that appeared in the capital."

"I don't consider myself a "mere" magic caster but you sure got a lot of information about me, miss?"

"I'm sorry for the late introductions. I'm **Kitsuna**."

"I'm **Sappota**." The sheepkin introduced.

"And I'm **Kumoro**." The bearkin added.

"No family names?"

"We beastkins don't share those names since it brings us bad luck." The others looked gloom about it.

"Well I won't ask if you don't wanna speak about it. So as we said before, what do you mean I need to heal someone?"

"We will tell you as we go." With that the three walked away and I followed them from behind.

 **-Meanwhile at the entrance of the City of E-Rantel-**

"Man, what a boring time to be on guard." The man sighed while holding the lance.

"You have to know, the capital of Re-Estize Kingdom was assaulted by demons."

"Demon?! Those abomination attacked the capital? So what happened?"

"Well for what I heard, princess Renner reunited various adventurers to repel those demons. One of the teams that participated were the Blue Roses and the newest team called the Darkness."

"The members of Darkness were Momon, the black knight, and Nabe, the beautiful magic caster?"

"Sure it is. Oh! I also heard that the bodyguards of lady Kayla participated in that battle."

"Wow~!"

"But I also heard from some soldiers days ago that he could healing spells that ends up as if you never fought against a monster."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when captain Gazef Stronoff went to subdue the knights that were attacking around the kingdom?" The man nodded. "When they returned, they were in their worst state, wounds that could scar any soldiers for life. But when Iden appeared, he healed most of them as if it was nothing."

"Amazing. Now that those two are working for the Naimbot Dawngor, they have been most protected lady in this city. Other nobles wants him to be their bodyguards." Then he noticed something approaching. "Speaking of the devil, it seems they have returned."

A carriage with three horses were approaching the gates.

 _-_ _ **Flashback-**_

After getting away as Dark Identity instructed, they stopped next to a river to plan the next thing. Meanwhile Scarlet and Silvina were waiting, Nadia used [ **Amnesia** ] on the driver.

"What do you mean we can't return to him?!" Scarlet roared.

"I agree. We can't let our lord to be treated as hostage." Silvina added.

"Silence! I understand your concerns. Even I, as one of his subordinates and creation, was ordered to leave instead of dying with him." Nadia replied, with a dominant voice.

"B-But what should we do now?" Silvina was shocked at her voice that stuttered.

"For now, we return her to E-Rantel. After that we shall think about how do we plan his rescue. He ordered that we should not contact Ainz-sama for that we don't have reinforcements. And this is Nazarick's problem, for that means we can't afford ask the soldiers. I'll go and look for him. And while you two keep company of Kayla."

"Damn it!" Scarlet still furious, kicked the grounds out of anger.

"Guess you're the boss now." Silvina gave a sigh and stated, looking at Nadia.

"We could easily defeat those mysterious people. Is this because we are not capable of defending ourselves?! Do you think we are weak?!" Scarlet stated, pointing at Nadia.

"Yes, I think you are no match for our lord. He could have defeated you with a finger. But no, he decided to recruit you two because he thought that you could contribute more for his cause. There are much more powerful foes in this world. When you two met us, you two could barely handle us at our minimum effort. If we had gotten serious, you two would be obligated by Identity-sama." Nadia remarked, glaring at her.

"Enough, Nadia-sama. I understand we are still no match without getting information about unknown people. We have to bring our mistress to E-Rantel." Silvina calmed both of them and remembering their mission.

"Fine."

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

Kayla gets up from her slumber inside the carriage, looking outside from the window and notice only the female companions of her bodyguard.

"Umm, Nadia-chan. Where is Iden-san?" She wondered, looking around.

"H-He made a detour. He suddenly was needed elsewhere." She replied with a lie.

"Y-Yes, he had to go elsewhere! S-Sure Iden-sama will return. Guk!" Scarlet said confidently but was trying to lie too hard. Eventually she was elbowed by Silvina to shut up.

"It is not to worry about Iden-sama. Nevertheless we are talking about him, who could repel demons." Silvina added.

"Is that so? Then we shall return hasty to my family!" Kayla said, pointing at the direction of her family manor.

 **-Elsewhere-**

I was still being escorted to their village by those three beastmen and ended up in a village inside a forest.

"Halt!" The guards at the entrance stopped me as the others passed through.

"Wait! He is the one chief asked for." Kitsuna said to the guards as they let me inside the village.

As I entered the beastmen village it seemed that most of them were foot animals. There were no air or sea beastmen. Maybe it is divided? Who knows, maybe that's one thing to get information around here. The three beastmen that escorted me entered to the chief's hut leaving me outside waiting for them. It only passed a few minutes until Kumoro leaned out and called me inside. Inside there were Kitsuna, Sappota and Kumoro next to an old man, it seemed that he was the chief of this village, sitting in a circle.

He looked like in his 40s, long black messy hair, a beard, an athletic body build and green sharp eyes. He was wearing a light brown tunic and beige pants with a combat boots. And the type of beastmen was a dogkin, Doberman.

"Are you Iden Mak?" He said, with a deep tone while glaring at me.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"If you may." He raised his hand to make me sit between Kitsuna and Kumoro.

"So... You are the chief on this place?"

"Yes. I am **Doburo Inugata** , the chief of this village. These three are my elite members of this place and I ordered them to look for you."

"And this is because?"

"I need your help to cure my daughter. She's been in that state for a while and I need someone capable of curing my only daughter." He said in a desperate tone.

 _Does he mean his daughter been ill or been cursed? In that case, it won't be a issue since I had learnt a holy skill before_. I thought while grabbing my chin.

"I pled you to save my daughter." He stated prostrating to me. As someone as the chief to prostrate an outsider was somehow dazed by the desperation to save a close familiar member. But that was something that I can understand.

"C-Chief!" Kitsuna stuttered, getting up from her seat as it did the others.

"Chief Inugata. There is no need for doing that. I understand what you want and I'll do my best."

"Oh thank you!" He raised his head with tears.

He then escorted me to a room, inside it there was young woman in her teenage years, neck-length black hair, yellow eyes and a slender body build. She was laying down on her bed, sweating abruptly for the pain. There was a healer next to her wearing a large robe. The healer noticed us and stood up, removing the hood.

"Hello there." A woman figure appeared under the hood.

"Berna is our daughter stable?" Doburo asked as despeterate.

"For now but I don't know for how long." The woman responded,

"Iden-san, she is **Berna Inugata** , my wife."

She looked young despite the age I think she has, she was tall as her husband, white long hair, yellow round eyes and a mother size body build. She was, as her husband a dogkin but a Borzoi. She was wearing a long robe that hid her body and was wielding a special staff.

"Nice to meet you." I bowed to greet her.

"I heard you are the one who can help us." She asked and I nodded. "Please save our daughter!"

"I'll try my best." I said and walked to the ill girl. Looking at her, she was in a state that was beyond any healer of this world, breathing heavily, sweating in an abnormal rate, internal pain and paralysis.

"Are you going to be able to cure our daughter?" Doburo asked.

 _Mmh, she reckons to be cursed or any debuff state. Maybe using [_ _ **Recovery**_ _] or [_ _ **Curse Elimination**_ _] would be capable of dispersing her state but it may not be enough._ I ended up ignoring Doburo's question while inspecting the daughter, I put both hands over her torso.

"Um... Iden-san?" Berna wondered as I didn't hear them.

"Let's try this. [ **Purification** ]." A light yellow color glowed over the daughter's body. As the light faded, her breathing becomes more lighter and stable. "I think it's done."

"Really!" Both parents went to the daughter looking how the recovery worked perfectly when other healers basically gave up on saving her.

"Thank you very much, Iden-san." Berna grabbed my hands as her tears fallen from her eyes.

"It wasn't much. For now let her rest and give her this when she wakes up." I gave them 2 healing potions that one was a high red healing potion and the other was a orange curing potion.

[ **Alchemy** ] skills were taught after level 20 in Yggdrasil and after a certain condition it would continue advancing the skill tree. It was very important to have basic things to survive against powerful monsters or players.

 ***(Author's Note: This is just a personal note that can be changed based on the writer's idea.)***

The village started a banquet as someone managed to cure the daughter of the village chief. They were overjoyed and partied all night long. I was with the chief and the elites drinking as it passed throughout the night. Then a group of beastmen enters the village confused at what they were doing.

"What just happened that everyone is celebrating?" A female in a leather armor wondered.

"Who cares! If there is booze, I'll join!" A chubby male with a long beard laughed as he joined the party.

"Ugh, this pig won't stop eating. Captain at this rate he'll just devour every supplies from us." Another female in a black robe stated.

"Well his behavior got the best of him." A big man with a goatee remarked.

"For now, let's look for my father to ask what just happened." The male in charge sighed, as they looked for the chief.

 **-In the Chief's House-**

"Iden-san. In the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving our daughter. I don't know how I can repay your deeds." Doburo said while sitting on the floor as everyone else. The daughter was still sleeping after the exhaustion, so we let them rest as we were drinking.

"Well you see-" I was about to say something until someone interrupted as entered the hut.

"Father! What is going on?" The man in front of me had brown messy hair wearing a steel armor under his robe and had a sword on his waist. He then noticed me and unsheathed his sword pointing it at me and saying. "Who are you?! And why is a human in our village father?!" As he shouted his subordinates appeared from behind and unsheathed their weapons.

 _What the hell is going on? And who the fuck is he?_ I thought while looking at him in a surprised state.

TO BE CONTINUE

 ***(Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I had college studies and it kept me busy with it. Please be patient for the next chapter that will be different on Dark Identity / Iden 's adventure.)***


	20. Help or Love

Chapter 20: Help or Love

"Father! Who is he?", the leader of the group wondered, while looking at the chief.

"Leader, is he perhaps a spy?", the female in leather armor added as she got closer to me with her bow and arrow.

"No, he is not.", Doburo replied, shaking his head.

"Then who is he chief?", the big beastman still in his fighting stance.

"He is Iden Mak, the magic caster that is also a bodyguard for one of the nobles in E-Rantel."

"Nice to meet you all.", I saluted. First impression is important, even though they started it rough.

"And why is he here?", the leader of the group wondered.

"Because...", as Doburo stood up, he punched his head and bared his teeth at him. "HE IS THE ONE WHO SAVED YOUR LITTLE SISTER, YOU HOT-HEADED SON OF MINE!"

 _I knew it..._ I thought-sighed as watching these two parent-son relationship in front of my eyes.

Few minutes later, the group that entered sat in seiza with the son having bruises and bump on his head because of his father.

"W-We're sorry that we thought you were some kind of enemy. We are deeply sorry for it.", the female in leather armor apologized, as the others bowed.

"It's alright. I could have done the same if there was someone unknown in front of me.", I waved my hand at them, and the other in the back of my head.

"Iden-san, these are my son's squad members and friends.", Doburo presented them. "The female in leather armor is **Hopy** , the Ranger of the team."

She was a rabbit beastkin, having a pale skin, green sharp eyes and white short hair. She was wearing (as I said before) a light leather armor, underneath a tan shirt, grey pants, pouches on her waist, a tan combat boots, a green cloak, a brown quiver with a hunter sign and a long well-shaped wood bow.

"Nice to meet you.", she bowed.

"The big man with the with the long beard is **Borzo** , the Vanguard of the team."

He was much taller than the leader and less than the other one. He was a boar beastkin, had blue round eyes, tan skin, a brown long beard, a brown short hair with a small ponytail on his back side of the head and he was quite a chubby man, or beastman, but still I wouldn't know if he had muscles under that pile of armor. He was wearing a heavy iron armor with a small shield attached to his left forearm, a light-tan shirt underneath with brown pants with steel knee pads, tan gloves and wielding a steel war hammer.

"Heya friend.", he saluted while rubbing his long beard.

"The other male with the goatee is **Zobro** , the Rearguard of the team."

He was the tallest of the team to which he was an elephant beastkin, being more bigger than others, he could have been the same height as Cocytus, he had grey short hair with a grey goatee, pale skin and brown round-shaped eyes. He was wearing a full steel-plated armor with a big shield on his back and was wielding a long broadsword on his waist.

"Hello friend. Sorry for what just happened.", he apologized as he was being introduced.

"The other female with the black robe is **Netsuki** , the Mage Caster of the team."

She was much smaller than Hopy but not as a dwarf height size. She was a cat beastkin, being more intelligent than other species. She had black neck-length hair, onyx round eyes and a pale skin. She was wearing a black robe, underneath a grey dress reaching her knees with a chest pocket, a belt to which had different pouches, a black witch hat and a wood staff with a gem attached in it.

"...", she glanced at me with a curious expression.

"And lastly, the Leader of the team and my son, **Dallas Inugata**."

As being a mixed breed of a Doberman and a Borzoi, he had more of his father's blessings than his mother's so he had a black hair with white bleached hair. He had yellow sharp eyes, tan skin and a fang coming out of his mouth. He was wearing a black steel light-armor, as if he was wearing a samurai armor, underneath a tan shirt, black pants, grey gloves and steel combat boots. He was wielding a round steel shield and a steel sword.

"Hmph.", he gave me a annoying attitude to which his father responded with a punch on his head.

"YOU BRAT! BE MORE HUMBLE TO OUR GUEST!", Doburo yelled at him.

"I DON'T CARE! AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HELP TO A HUMAN?! WE COULD HAVE FOUND SOMETHING FOR HER!", he yelled back.

As both parent and son were bickering, the mother came to me saying.

"Don't worry much about them.", she giggled.

"Are they always like this?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. Giving the reply to which the members of the team nodded in agreement. "I see..."

After a few minutes of parental fighting, the two of them managed to calm themselves leaving me astonished for what just happened.

"Dear, Dallas, if you two have finished with your argue. Would you kindly come over to our guest? He was kindly waiting for you and the rest of the squad.", Berna said, while the others including me were waiting for them.

"Sorry for the waiting, Iden-san. As I was saying...", Doburo calmed himself, and then looked at Dallas. "He is Iden Mak, who our spies informed us about his deeds."

"Hello.", I waved my hand.

"I...Is she fine?" He wondered with a curious but vigilant expression.

"It isn't fully known that she is totally cured for what I just saw. But at least, there would be no problem that she is fine now."

"I see...", he held his tears as the others looked happy. But then I asked.

"May I ask? What happened that she ended up in that state?", both parents looking at each other nodded and started explaining.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Nadia walking to the last location we encountered with those mysterious people, started sniffing their scents including mine to look our whereabouts.

"They didn't go far.", as she sniffed the floor and air, ran following the scent of her creator. _Identity-sama, be well and survive._

 **-Back to Me-**

Both parents started explaining the cause of her illness. One month ago, their daughter was picking some herbs for Berna's request. It wasn't a place too dangerous for her to handle but there were monsters and poachers who appeared in the forest for what she could get in trouble.

But the worst to come, there were some rogue magic casters dwelling inside the forest and spotted her. They immediately attacked her without hesitation. She managed to defend herself with her power but it seemed that they overwhelmed her so she had to escape for her life. She had barely escaped the place but the mages casted a spell to which it hit her and left her for dead. Thanks for the scouts to which are placed not far but around the village, they managed to hear her and went straight to the origin. After retrieving her it held well the first weeks, she could do manual labors and other work but the next, her health became worse as she couldn't walk without falling, starting sweating abundantly and feeling nauseous.

Both parents don't knowing how to cure her, so they sent Dallas with his team to see if they could find something to heal her and the others (the Elites) to look for me. And now its present.

"I see. So those _rogues_ are responsible for this act.", I said, placing my hand on my chin. "So what are you going to do now?"

"We are going to find those bastards and punish them.", Dallas stated as he stood up.

"And _how_ are we suppose to find them? We don't even know about those _rogues_.", Hopy wondered, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dallas. We don't even know where those guys are from.", Zobro added.

Dallas was only frustrated hearing his companions' facts, he knew he couldn't find those bastards if they didn't even know their whereabouts and people.

"SHIT!", he cursed, clenching his fists in fury while avoiding looking at us.

"...", I know that having a familiar hurt because of some bad guys it pains me to think what would happen to those closer to mine.

"Look man.", Borzo started to speak while placing his hand on Dallas' shoulder. "I know it is hard to see your sister in pain. But you should know that we are with you to hunt those bastards."

"Thanks guys.", as everyone were laughing, one of the guards enter abruptly in the tent.

"CHIEF! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

"Okay. How many are them?", Doburo asked.

"It's just... one person.", the guard replied.

"YOU INGRATS! WHERE IS HE?!", a female voice could be hear from inside.

 _That voice..._ , I thought.

As everyone got out of the tent, I was the last, they saw a female invader with her hood on and her daggers at front with a murderous aura in her fighting stance. There were some guards that were knocked out by her.

"What in the world...?", Zobro wondered, in shock.

"Chief, leave her to us.", Kitsuna assured, charging straight to the intruder with both Sappota and Kumoro behind her.

Kitsuna rushed toward her with her daggers, giving her a up-down slash but the intruder stepped back to dodge and elbowed Kituna to the abdomen to which she kneeled down in pain. The intruder looking down at her changed her glance to the other two rushing toward her. Sappota unsheathing his sword and Kumoro with his heavy gauntlets, tried to attack her but she jumped over them, landing not far from them. While Kumoro stood firm in front of the intruder, Sappota brought Kitsuna to her feet.

"Who are you? And what brings here?", Kitsuna asked, still having problems standing alone. _How did she managed to make me stagger with such power? It's as if she had the same power as us!_ , she thought, holding her wound.

"NADIA!", I yelled bringing attention to the villagers, the chief, and Dallas' squad members.

"Iden-sama!", she turned her back in joy under the hood to see that her creator was fine but that ended up with fear when she saw me emitting some dark aura of anger for disobeying his order.

"Nadia...what did I tell you when I decided on my own to come here?", I asked, approaching her.

"Y-You said to "escort lady Kayla to her manor and be with her". T-That what you ordered...", she replied with a scared tone.

"I did say that but, what...did...you...do?"

"I-I-I disobeyed your order for which I'll be punished for my selfish act."

As everyone were watching in disbelief, I sighed thinking that she was just worried about her creator to be in danger that she disobeyed my order only to bring me back.

"I'll turn a blind eye this time but I hope the next time to do as I say, you understand?", I asked with a gently expression while patting her head. Nadia was about to burst in tears thinking that her creator gave her a second chance.

"Yes!", she replied, lowering her head.

"I-Iden-san... you know her?", Doburo pointed out.

"Sure I know. She is my companion.", I said.

As Nadia stood up, she took off her hood showing a beautiful woman with white hair and purple sharp eyes. Every male beastmen were surprised by her beauty, including Dallas.

"Damn, she is quite a beauty for a human.", one of the villagers spoke.

"Yeah, if she was a beastwoman I could take my chance.", another one added.

"...", I heard them mumbling about her but thinking back, Nadia is still hiding her wolf ears as a precaution. Maybe I could tell her to show her ears if it is a beastmen village.

"Iden-san. Did they do something?", Nadia asked.

"No, they did not. They were just asking me to heal someone. It wasn't mayor to speak, but I still don't know if she is fully healed. Maybe if I asked to Hawk about her condition, he would know better.", I rubbed my chin thoughtfully.

Then the three elites walked toward us and then prostrated in front of Nadia for forgiveness.

"We're sorry we took him and threatened you people but we needed him to heal Chief's daughter back to health.", Kitsune stated.

"If Iden-sama is fine, then there is no worry what would happen to you.", she replied with a hostile attitude.

"Nadia... there is no need to be that hostile. They even made me a banquet for saving someone. So let's leave bygones be bygones, alright?"

"If Iden-sama says so...", she pouted, lowering her head.

 _CUTE~_ , everyone present thought in unison.

"Also since we are in the beastmen community you can show your true self.", I informed.

"Are you sure?", she asked with a "Really?" expression.

 _What are they talking about? And what does it mean to show her true self?_ , Doburo thought-wondered at us.

Suddenly the entire village went silent when Nadia's silver hair popped two wolf's ears. Their eyes popping out of their sockets as they wouldn't believe what they just saw.

"WHAAA~T!", everyone, except Nadia and I, shouted.

"Y-Y-You were a beast woman?", Kitsune asked.

"You can say that.", Nadia replied in a monotone.

Everyone being speechless as someone or a beast woman would follow a human by their moral code of the beastmen "to those that meet a stronger opponent and be defeated, you shall consider him/her your master until death arrives you", but to them they didn't know Nadia fully and couldn't understand their relationship at all.

 _I should have known... If she had the strength as us, it's no wonder that she would have been one of us_ , Kitsune deduced completely.

As everyone were still shocked in disbelief, someone decided to approach to Nadia, who was Dallas. Noticing him approaching her, Dallas kneeled in front of her to say.

"Please, go out with me.", a plane was starting to fly from the airs while the other males were either surprised of his boldness or jealous of his approach.

"No.", Nadia replied to which the plane was shot down and Dallas' heart suffered a direct hit.

"Ugh...", Dallas groaned on the floor with a pain.

I saw one of his team, Hopy, kind of jealous when he asked her but changed to relief when Nadia shot him down. Maybe she has something for him but that's still to which I would know in the future. After that we reunited inside the chief's tent and started talking about their daughter's attackers.

"Well, now that we finished with the intruder incident. Doburo-san, you said that your daughter was attacked by someone, but do you know who they were?", I asked with a serious expression.

"As I did say before, I don't know exactly who they were. But maybe from my spies, told me that there were some mages of the Slane Theocracy, were exiled by some unknown motives. We still don't know for sure, who they are or if they are definitely of the Slane Theocracy.", Doburo announced.

 _Hmm... They still don't know who they were the responsible. If there was a way to find them..._ , I thought with a serious expression while rubbing my chin, then glimpsed on Nadia. "THAT'S IT!"

TO BE CONTINUE

 ***(Author's Note: Sorry that it took long this chapter. For what you understand, it is difficult to create new characters and design of them, including their names, so if the next time it takes long it means I am having difficulties with the chapters. But rest assure, I WILL continue with this story so enjoy more of the next chapter.)***


	21. A Strange Idea

Chapter 21: A Strange Idea

 ***(Author's Note: It's been a while because since this is a new idea from mine, it's difficult to think a way to continue the story. I've been writing and scratching ideas off since it would be confusing if I wrote non-coherent things.)***

 ***(Author's Note: Also I've been so hype with the "Overlord III" and I'll think of something to add it. There will be some new characteristic of Dark Identity.)***

"What do you mean "that's it"? Do you have an idea, Iden-san?" Doburo asked. Just as everyone else were curious.

"Yes, I do. But it will be strange for you Nadia." I replied to them, then glanced at Nadia.

"Anything for you. Even if it is the strangest thing to do." She bowed slightly. As for the others looked at us confused while Dallas looked kind of jealous.

"So what's the idea?" Borzo asked.

"Since Nadia is a silver wolf, she can sniff out those mages scents. She did that with me even if it was faint." I explained. Nadia simply nodded what I just said.

Everyone were speechless. Even the Inugata family and some of the dog race villagers were proud of their sense of smell, they wouldn't be a match against her, a silver wolf. The Silver Wolf were practically masters of the hunt, they would sniff out their prey in the shadows, look for them and finally, obtain their trophies.

I glanced at them firmly. Even if what I said was a bluff or it may have been the fact, I wouldn't falter my thinking if Nadia is the only one that could search those rogue mages.

Taking a moment to think, the Inugata family made a final decision to which may be very important for the villagers.

"In that case, we hope that you will bring down these monsters who damaged our daughter." Doburo said with his determined eyes I could see that he meant every word he spoke.

I simply nodded. "Alright. If anyone wants to bring justice to these savages, I'll bring whoever wants to." My voice was heard and everyone in the village looked at me determined and wanting to join me but... "But I'll only bring a few people with me if that only brings them less attention. I cannot bring many people or warriors with me since it could endanger many of us."

The villagers looked at each other, not knowing who will go with me. But then, one hand raised up to which everyone including Doburo and Berna were surprised with widen eyes.

"I will go." Dallas said firmly, still raising his hand.

"What are you saying Dallas? You won't go with him." Doburo answered seriously. He almost lost a daughter. Now he didn't... no... he won't let his son get killed out of vendetta.

"And what I am suppose to do? To wait here while those savages rest thinking that they did another good job?! No. I won't let them do as they please. So I'll go with him to kill those bastards, you like it or not!"

Everyone were speechless, usually they would just laugh it off as a joke. But this... this was a serious affair that the daughter of the chief was injured by those people. A familiar would understand if one of their sons or daughters were to be injured, they would not rest until those responsible are dealt with.

"Aren't you going to stop him, Iden-san?" Asked Berna worried.

I shook my head. "This is something HE wants to do. I won't interfere what he decided." My answer are clear. I wouldn't let my own creations to endanger themselves. But if they were in case, wounded or even near at the death's door. I'll hunt those bastards as if that would be my last mission on this world.

The one who calmed the father-son relationship was Hopy, who placed her hand on Dallas' shoulder. "Dallas. We understand that you want to hunt them but if you are going then you team are going too!" She stated with her companions behind her.

"Hey, man. We will go with you, you like it or not." Borzo smirked.

"There is no way we will let our leader and friend go alone." Zobro added.

"Um." Netsuki nodded.

"Guys..." Dallas was literally about to cry with his friends, he puffed out his chest proudly. "Yes, we'll go together."

Doburo sighed. Knowing that they were together since childhood, it wouldn't be strange that they would follow him at all cost. He smirked and stated. "Alright. You and your team will follow Iden to those rogues. We will keep a lookout if we see them around and also protecting your sister."

Dallas nodded. "Yes, father. I'll find those people."

"Alright, people. It's time to move." I clapped my hands to gain their attention. The team nodded and followed me and Nadia to track those rogue mages.

Several minutes passed since we left the village. Dallas escorted to us where the information of his little sister last location before she met those rogues.

Once there, we could see faint footsteps and carriage marks as if they were moving something. Nadia leaned closer to look and gave a quick sniff on the ground.

"They did pass through here and they were carrying something big. From what I just smelled, they didn't go so far so we may reach them in time. Also I do not know what was the contents of what the carriage was carrying but what I can understand, it is not good." She informed, holding her nose out of disgust.

"Alright." I nodded and looked at the beastmen. "You know that this is dangerous. But this would help your people by dealing with those rogues to the end. If you want to return to your families, I won't stop you."

Silence descended for a moment. The one who broke the silence was Dallas.

"I don't like to speak like an idiot but... we are already here so there is no need for us to step back on our words." His tone was heard kind of foolish but more determined. His team smiled hearing from him saying like that.

"Well, you do sometimes speak like an idiot." Zobro joked. As the other laughed with him.

"Don't say it like that you jerk!" Embarrassed, I saw how they were close to even joke like that. It made me remember those times I joined Nazarick way before I opened up with the members.

Nadia glanced at me, knowing that I was the last Supreme Lord besides Ainz, she knew that I was somehow... lonely.

"Iden-san." She mumbled. Not so low to keep under her nose and not to loud to gain the attention of the beast team. I looked at her, her expression somehow sad but caring.

"Don't worry so much." I assured, patting her head with a smile.

I whistled to which the beastmen looked at me. "Okay, everyone. If you are determined to continue on this journey, we'll continue." Everyone nodded and followed me and Nadia.

 **-Scene Change: E-Rantel with Ainz-**

Ainz in his adventurer form as Momon, strolled aimlessly looking for someone if he/she would appear as any other day. Narbarel, Ainz's partner named as Nabe, glanced at him curiously as Ainz looked around.

"Ain- Momon-san. Who or what are you looking for?" She asked curiously.

"It's been days since Deimurge's invasion and we first returned to E-Rantel. It would have been a few days, Identity and Nadia to return but somehow they aren't seen much around." Said Ainz to which also Narbarel realized of the other Supreme Lords' absence.

"I did hear from the guards that the woman Identity-sama was guarding arrived two days ago." Informed Narbarel.

"Then let's go look for him there." Narbarel nodded following him to the Naimbot Dawngor's residence.

Reaching the front doors of Identity's patrons, Ainz and Narbarel stepped in front of the guards, who recognized them as they reached them.

"Ah, Momon-san. What brings you here?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for Iden Mak. Have you seen him?"

"Hmm... well, our lady arrived with three escorts with her. But then nothing." The other guard answered.

"I see. Could you at least bring me the escorts that went with the young lady?" The guards nodded and one of them went to look for Scarlet and Silvina. After some minutes, both of them including the guard returned.

Ainz saw how Iden's both bodyguards twitched at the same time they saw him. Ainz could guess that something happened that they were in that state.

They went to an nearby cafe to talk. As they both sat together, they were sweating abruptly. Even though they only saw Ainz in his adventurer form, they wouldn't like to know his role as the Overlord of Nazarick.

"Now..." His voice surprised them both. "... would you kindly tell me where is Iden?"

"W-Well..." Silvina started, sweating abruptly.

"H...He's..." Scarlet continued also sweating.

Narbarel wasn't very much of a help since she was glaring both of them with a murderous intent. Her gaze was like piercing through their fragile souls.

"Nabe..." Ainz's voice calmed Narbarel's rage toward Iden's subordinates. "I know you and I want to know where is Dark Identity. Much like myself, I'd like to know his whereabouts but threatening them with your glare isn't much of a help."

"I'm sorry, Momon-san." She apologized. Her head bowed down.

"So you two," Turning his attention to Scarlet and Silvina. "I'd like to know what happened?"

Scarlet and Silvina took a breather from Narbarel's glare so they started with the explanation.

"After we parted away from the central city, we were on our way to E-Rantel until we were stopped by three mysterious beings." Silvina explained, adjusting her glasses.

"Three mysterious beings?" Asked Ainz raising a brow.

"We couldn't see their faces since they were cloaked." Scarlet continued. "After that, Iden-sama ordered to us telepathically to return here while he went with them alone."

"And you left our Supreme Lord alone? You incompetents fools." Narbarel snarled. Her eyes twitching in fury was once again, terrifying for them.

"Nabe." Ainz tried again to calm her down. Even he would be... no... he was mad but his emotion suppressor kicked in calming him completely. "Continue."

"Yes... After that, as we did ordered, we returned to E-Rantel with the young lady but..." Scarlet paused, gulping her dry saliva.

"But?"

"After we returned... Nadia-sama disobeyed the order and went to find him." Silvina finished. Their head bowed down onto the table, knowing that not telling Ainz was also part of their orders. But being in front of him, it was unavoidable not to inform him now.

"And why didn't you both reported to Ainz-sama?" Narbarel asked, showing her hostile tone.

Raising his arm to Narbarel, Ainz almost guessed the reason. "He also ordered you both not to speak about it, right?"

"Y-Yes!" Silvina replied.

"He didn't want to worry much of your time so he did ordered us not to inform you." Scarlet added.

Ainz sighed, looking tired between his Overlord role and Adventurer role, placed his hand on his helmeted forehead. _Dark Identity... you only made it worse and even your subordinates dealt the consequences. I hope wherever you are, it isn't dangerous._

Both Scarlet and Silvina still firm and trembling were waiting if their lives were about to be punished or spared. Ainz looked at them, knowing Identity for a long time, he could guess he was much more merciful than him.

"You both return to your patron's residence. I'll deal with this later." He ordered them, standing up. There was no answer but Scarlet and Silvina bowed before returning.

Outside of the cafe, Narbarel asked. "So what are we going to do, Momon-san?"

"Contact Nazarick to look for him and tell both Hawk and Sorath to find him. I can guess that they will be more helpful finding Dark Identity."

"At once." Narbarel bowed and called back to Nazarick.

 _Wherever you are, I hope for your safety my friend._ Ainz though.

 **-Scene Change: Unknown location inside the forest-**

We kept walking, following Nadia to wherever those rogues were. Until we finally located them at the entrance of a wide cave.

"We arrived." Said Nadia, hiding behind a bush while some others were hiding a tree.

"Those fuckin' bastards. I'll murder them all if they nearly killed my sister." Dallas' voice was full of anger. Maybe all present understood his anger but there wasn't time for that.

"Look Dallas. We will take them out but remember to keep you head cool if you want to continue."

"Or what?"

"I'll be obliged to subdue you fully." I replied, my tone was cold even the beastmen felt that power behind my words. I wasn't kidding. I promised to deal with the rogues but not finishing it hot-headedly.

"Alright. So what are we going to do?" Hopy asked. Looking at the encampment those rogue mages were.

"We can go inside until we dealt with the front guards." I said, looking at both rogue warrior guards in front of the cave.

"So should we take them out until nightfall?" Zobro suggested.

"Maybe. We still don't know their exact numbers so we are at a disadvantage." Said Borzo.

"Let me handle the recon. I'll try at least know their exact numbers." I suggested. Knowing Nadia, she kind of understood how I'll recon the cave.

"We understand. We'll wait you here." Dallas nodded as the other did the same. I went not far from them to begin my scouting.

Standing not far from the cave and from the beastmen I hoped that this would work.

"[ **Mimic** ]" I used one of the principle skill of the Doppelganger race. It allows me to transform any race, being human, elf, orc or any animal and beast without problem. The only Doppelgangers in Nazarick are Narbarel and Ainz's creation, Pandora's Actor. You could say the Doppelganger race are the tricksters and spymasters of the heteromorphic races. Nobody suspects if they are their allies.

I transformed to a little mouse and allowed me to sneak past the front guards. Counting each enemies inside, I saw their armories, weapons, grimoires on tables and somehow prisoners? There were some beastmen prisoners, more land beastmen. I reached to a much bigger cave. There were men drinking, fighting, sparring and five big figures sitting on a round table apart the rest.

I decided to close my position to them and hid behind a barrel. I started to overhear them.

"So when it is going to finish those mages with their rituals?" One of the females asked. From her voice, I could guess she was mature. She was pale, her hair purplish long with a gorgeous body. And she was wearing some kind of witch attire. Being a black dress and a fancy witch hat.

"Don't worry about them. I told them that they were needed the essentials to work on the ritual. Shishishi" A much more elderly voice chuckled. Having a long white hair and beard. His eyes could be seen because of his long eyebrows. His attire consisted on a grey open-robe with a leather armor underneath and steam-punk goggles.

"..." The other female much like an assassin or thief didn't spoke much. She had her arms crossed under her chest. Her eyes closed, it only showed her short reddish-black hair, her mouth covered with a mask, her attire consisted in light armor as a ninja but more advanced and supplied than the movies.

"Hmph. I hope so old man. We don't want any of those Slane Theocracy idiots to mess it up." His rough voice was guessed as the middle-man of the group. His brownish-blond long hair and a messy beard was noticeable his sharp eyes and tanned skin. His armor was neither light nor heavy, somehow in between. He was wielding a long broad sword resting on his side.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen." Finally the one that looked like the leader of this group spoke. "I hope that this, help us govern over those beast and finally have our revenge." His mouth started to curve to a wide grin. As the other did the same except the assassin, she just looked at him. His black combed hair, tanned skin His attire consisted on a cloak over his shoulder, underneath a more advanced armor with bigger shoulder pads. On his waist, a thinner sword. I could guess it was like some kind of katana but I wasn't sure.

Everyone stood up and went on their ways. The witch went to drink, the elder mage with the rogue mages and his grimoires, the warrior went to train or fight with the bandits and the leader went inside his quarters. Somehow the assassin like wasn't among the people inside the cave.

I looked around to try at least locate her. But somehow I suddenly felt a chill on my back. I turned around slowly only to find the assassin staring at me intensely. I was so surprised that the first thing I did was run away from her.

I tried to run away as fast as possible but the assassin was quick that nobody inside the cave noticed her. She grabbed my squishy body, since I was a mouse, and while holding me, she stared showing her narrow yellow eyes. I didn't know if I was feeling fear or perturbed. She then started strolling as if it was normal inside with me on her hands. Whatever is going to happen... it won't be good to me.

TO BE CONTINUED

 ***(Author's Note: There some of you, readers, complaining about my grammar. I know I have a lot of grammatical errors but do not worry. Sometimes I re-read my stories and check if there are errors. If you think I have errors, do not comment much about since I already know it.)***

 ***(Author's Note: Also there is a reader that sometimes helps me with some ideas: rmarcano321. Thanks for your support, I'll announce some of the things I have chatted with him.)***

 **Dark Identity**

 **Nickname: Faceless Trickster - The Enforcer - The Grand Sorcerer (being Iden Mak)**

 **Level: 100**

 **Job: One of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings - Naimbot Dawngor's Bodyguard**

 **Alignment: Great Evil**

 **Sense of Justice: -400 (But tends to be more merciful)**

 **Racial Level: Doppelganger Lvl. 15 - Greater Doppelganger Lvl. 10**

 **Job Level: Battle Mage Lvl. 10 - High Cleric Lvl. 5 - Elementalist Lvl. 5 - Sword Saint Lvl. 5 - Blacksmith Lvl. 5 - Shapeshifter Lvl. 5 - Others**

 **Nadia Wildfang Foxtrot**

 **Nickname: The Silent Beast Maid -**

 **Level: 100**

 **Job: Great Tomb of Nazarick Battle Maid - Naimbot Dawngor's Bodyguard**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Sense of Justice: 50**

 **Racial Level: Werewolf Lvl. 10**

 **Job Level: Assassin Lvl. 10 - Ranger Lvl. 5 - Guardian Lvl. 3 - Others**

 **Hawk**

 **Nickname: The Nocturnal Doctor**

 **Level: 70**

 **Job: Great Tomb of Nazarick Doctor**

 **Alignment: Good**

 **Sense of Justice: 200**

 **Racial Level: Birdman Lvl. 10 - Nocturnal Owl Lvl. 10**

 **Job Level: Assassin Lvl. 10 - Striker Lvl. 5 - Poison Maker Lvl. 5 - Alchemist Lvl. 5 - Doctor Lvl. 10 - Others**

 **Sorath**

 **Nickname: The Battle Junk Commander**

 **Level: 65**

 **Job: Great Tomb of Nazarick Commander**

 **Alignment: Evil**

 **Sense of Justice: -200**

 **Racial Level: Angel Lvl. 10 - Archdevil Lvl. 5 - Others**

 **Job Level: Berserker Lvl. 10 - Commander Lvl. 10 - Weapon Master Lvl. 5 - Others**

 **Clementine**

 **Nickname: The Blonde Sadist**

 **Level: 25**

 **Job: Black Scripture (Former) - Great Tomb of Nazarick Servant**

 **Alignment: Neutral-Evil**

 **Sense of Justice: -100**

 **Racial Level: [Human Races don't have Race Level]**

 **Job Level: Striker Lvl. 5 - Assassin Lvl. 5 - Others**

 **Jasmine**

 **Nickname: The High Command**

 **Level: 25**

 **Job: Black Scripture 10th Seat (Former) - Great Tomb of Nazarick Servant**

 **Alignment: Neutral-Good**

 **Sense of Justice: 100**

 **Racial Level: [Human Races don't have Race Level]**

 **Job Level: Wizard Lvl. 10 - Sorcerer Lvl. 5 - Others**

 **Indra**

 **Nickname: The Red Berserker**

 **Level: 25**

 **Job: Black Scripture 11th Seat (Former) - Great Tomb of Nazarick Servant**

 **Alignment: Neutral**

 **Sense of Justice: 50**

 **Racial Level: [Human Races don't have Race Level]**

 **Job Level: Sword Master Lvl. 5 - Fighter Lvl. 10 - Others**

 **Scarlet Sunshine**

 **Nickname: The Blazing Sun - Flame Brain (by Silvina)**

 **Level: 30**

 **Job: Fire Sun Chief (Former) - Great Tomb of Nazarick Servant - Loyal Bodyguard**

 **Alignment: Neutral-Good**

 **Sense of Justice: 100**

 **Racial Level: [Human Races don't have Race Level]**

 **Job Level: Fighter Lvl. 5 - Guardian Lvl. 1 - Elementalist (Fire) Lvl. 5 - Weapon Master Lvl. 5 - Others**

 **Silvina Moonshine**

 **Nickname: The Ice Queen - Ice Kitty (by Scarlet)**

 **Level: 30**

 **Job: Icy Moon Chief (Former) - Great Tomb of Nazarick Servant - Loyal Bodyguard**

 **Alignment: Good**

 **Sense of Justice: 150**

 **Racial Level: [Human Races don't have Race Level]**

 **Job Level: Fighter Lvl. 6 - Guardian Lvl. 1 - Elementalist (Ice) Lvl. 5 - Dual Sword Master Lvl. 3 - Sword Master Lvl. 5 - Others**


End file.
